Elemental King
by Reaper Dragon King
Summary: What if Zeref was given three special objects for Natsu when he was in his incubation chamber. What if Natsu knew Elemental God-King,Demon-King,Dragon-king slayer magic along with Celestial Spirit slayer magic. What if Igneel had a second student find out in Elemental King. Powerful Natsu, NatsuXharem,OC involved.
1. Where it all began

**Hi! First I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read my story. Second, this is my first story that I have ever written on this site. Lastly, all reviews welcome flames and all.**

"Speach"

"Inner speaking"/telepathic speaking

Spells

3rd person POV

**All slayer and death spells (not with cannon names) will be in Japenese and the translations will be at the end. This is to show that they are special (And because most of them sound cooler in Japenese) P.S. I got this idea from SSG-Goku3397**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail I only own my OC's everything is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Enough of my ramblings onto the story. Please enjoy it and review.**

**Chapter 1 - Where it all began**

Zeref slowly walks up to a giant test tube filled with a translucent blue liquid and as he approached an outline of a small figure could be seen. Zeref puts his hand on the glass surface and says "It's good to see you again even if you were only brought back to end my life of suffering it is good to have you back, Natsu."

One year later…

At the bottom of a mountain in a forest sat a little house it was nothing extravagant, it was a simple two-story home with two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a training room. Currently, the two individuals that dwell in this quaint little house could be found in the training room practicing magic. "Natsu, try to use your curse power to destroy the magic dummies," Zeref says in a commanding tone. "Alright, **Shikyo Kanōhō**" (**Death Cannon**) Natsu shouts while raising his hand towards the targets, a large ball of concentrated death magic hurdles towards the targets and when making contact the dummies are reduced to ashes. Zeref turns towards Natsu to see him on one knee and panting, seeing this Zeref said: "Natsu let's take a break, you head outside to cut some firewood while I head out to look for something to eat." "Oh, thank earth-land I'm starving!" Natsu shouts loudly. So Zeref sets out to find something for the brothers to eat and Natsu heads outside."Maybe I'll do some physical training after cutting the wood" Natsu says internally.

Zeref after having left Natsu to find some kind of food to eat was walking through the forest when he crossed paths with a great red dragon.

"Who are you" The dragon inquires.

"My name is Zeref Dragneel and who might you be" Zeref replies

"My name is Igneel and why might you be wandering into my territory" Igneel questions with a narrowed look.

"I have been hoping to find a dragon that could take in my little brother. For you see I brought him back from the dead so I may still have my little brother but I also brought him back as a means to kill me because I was cursed with immortality that comes with a price the more I care for life the more I take it. So please take in my brother and train him to become strong so that he may one day end my suffering" Zeref replies with a solemn smile.

Igneel looks at the man before him recalling some of the horrid stories he has heard of the Black Wizard Zeref, but after hearing what the man before him has done to simply see his story Igneel comes to a decision. "I will take in your brother and train to become the next Fire Dragon King" Igneel replies with a smile. "Thanks Fire Dragon King Igneel you forever have my gratitude, but there are a few things I should tell you of my brother. Please follow me I will explain on the way. First his name is Natsu Dragneel and he is my ultimate creation, my most powerful demon E.N.D. Second when I brought him back I was visited by three beings first was the elemental Devil King Susamajī, the elemental God-King Tonda, and the Celestial Spirit King The Devil King Susamajī gave me a lacrima that when infused into Natsu would give him the power of not just a single element of Demon Slayer magic but all of them and not just any kind of Demon Slayer magic the Demon Slayer King magic. God-King Tonda also gave me a lacrima with similar instructions infuse the lacrima into Natsu and he will control elemental God-King Slayer magic. Zeref explained. "Wait what of the Celestial Spirit King? For what reasons were you visited by him?" Igneel questions curiously. "The Celestial Spirit King left me a scroll that when studied will grant the reader Celestial Slayer magic" Zeref answers quickly.

Igneel while listening to the story had his eyes opened in shock from what he heard for a devil or god would rarely show itself in the plain of mortal beings. What shocked him the most was that they were not just any devil or god but kings and not only did a god and devil visit this man but the present Celestial Spirit King. The power that the boy would have would be immense even without dragon slayer magic. The two then continued on in a heavy silence before reaching their destination, A small house that sat alone among the trees and as the two approached they could see a child around the age of four was doing vertical pushups on a single thumb.

"Natsu! Come here" Zeref calls out. "Zeref! Welcome back" Natsu exclaims joyfully. "Who is that standing behind you? He looks like a giant lizard." Natsu asks curiously. "Lizard! Boy, my name is Igneel and I am the Fire Dragon King!" Igneel exclaims outraged. "Natsu this is a dragon and he will be taking care and training you so I wish for you to treat him with respect," Zeref said in a commanding tone. "Ok sorry, sheesh" Natsu replies tiredly. "So I will be living and training with this dragon?" Natsu asks questioningly. "Indeed you will be Natsu, Igneel will train you in the art of Fire Dragon Slayer magic" Zeref explains.

With the introductions, all completed Natsu retreats back into the house saying that he just needs to change his clothes, and it was after he disappeared behind inside the doorway that Zeref revealed to Igneel his plan to make sure Natsu can end his life. "Natsu will transform into his demon form when the time is right and it is in this form that he will meet the requirements that will allow him to kill me. That is why I want you to teach him Igneel to make him more powerful so that my end will be swift" Zeref says quietly. Igneel turns to Zeref and says "What you do not realize Zeref is he is also the dragons' salvation from Acgnologia and that is why I will teach him how to become not only the strongest demon but also the strongest dragon."

**Japenese translations**

**Shikyo Kyanon = Death Cannon**

**Once again thank you all for reading the first chapter of my story. Now I need to say that the first two chapters and a half were written one after another and I will post the next one within the next few days. Yes, the first few chapters of this story have lots of dialogue along with character and world-building sorry if this is interesting it will change in the future. Finally to those who actually read this whole A.N. I'll let you in on a secret next chapter we meet an OC. Now goodbye have a good morning, afternoon, and or night depending on when you read this.**

**Reaper Dragon King signing out.**


	2. New powers and faces

"Speach"

"Inner speaking"/telepathic speaking

Spells

3rd person POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail I only own my OC's everything is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Thank you all for returning. As I said In my A.N. at the end of the last chapter this the second chapter I wrote back to back with the first one.**

**Please read and review.**

**Now enjoy chapter 2 of Elemental King.**

**Chapter 2 - New powers and faces**

"Six months have passed since then and I can still hardly believe that I who swore to destroy him have come to view him as my son. I am truly sorry, my brothers and sisters for I do not have the willpower to kill E.N.D, No I do not have the willpower to kill Natsu, my son." Igneel thought while looking at Natsu destroy a boulder.

"Dad, when are you going to teach me more advanced spells?" Natsu asks exhaustingly towards Igneel. At the sound of his name being called Igneel is pulled from his thoughts and responds "Natsu, in the span of only six months you have mastered all of the basic fire dragon slayer magic, the dragon slayer secret arts, and created fire make magic. I can safely say that within the next six months you will master Dragonforce and will be able to harness the power to become my successor as the Fire Dragon King, but I do have an answer to your question. No, you will not be learning any more dragon slayer spells for there are no more that I can teach you, now you must hone your skills and increase your magic container." Igneel states proudly and happily.

"That's cool and all but what about that sword you keep in the back of the cave?" Natsu asks with a narrowed look. Igneel was now surprised that Natsu knew of the sword however he had a more pressing matter that he must address. "Natsu I will teach how to wield the magic with the sword but I do not know how to wield a sword in any type of capable way so you would need to seek out a teacher. However you should let me finish what I was saying earlier, I can teach you no more spells, but the day that your older brother left you in my care he also informed me that he was visited by a demon king, god-king, and the previous celestial spirit king. They left your brother with three extremely important items a lacrima that would bestow upon you the power of elemental demon king slayer magic, a lacrima that would grant you elemental god-king slayer magic, and finally a scroll with the teachings of celestial spirit slayer magic.

Natsu's eyes go wide with shock and excitement never in his dreams did he think that he could let alone become a dragon, demon, and a god slayer, but ALSO a celestial spirit slayer! Natsu overwhelmed with excitement begins to jump around spewing fireballs from his mouth destroying the area around them. Igneel sees this and knocks him on the head while sweat dropping "He is already this destructive with only fire DRAGON SLAYER magic what happens when he masters all elements with god slayer and demon not to mention celestial slayer magic" Igneel thinks. So to prevent the ultimate demise of the entirety of Earth-Land he quickly says. "Natsu when I place these lacrima inside of your body and have you studied the scroll you must train every day to master all the magic, but you must also learn to keep your magic power low and to only release when either to avoid conflict or increase your magic power. However, do not forget where your power originated from you must also stay in touch with your dragon slayer magic." Igneel says with a stern tone.

"Do you understand Natsu?" Igneel asks softly. Natsu looks Igneel directly in the eyes and says "Of course I am. I'm all fired up now!" Igneel looks down at Natsu as they walked into their cave with a proud look on his face. When they reach the rear of the cave Igneel moves a large stone out of the way and reaches into the small hole in the ground, when he removes his hand from the hole Natsu can see a small piece of leather. When Igneel placed the piece of leather on the ground it unfolded and inside were the two elemental slayer lacrimas' and the celestial spirit slayer scroll, and so Igneel told Natsu to lay down on the floor so that the lacrima can be implemented. As Natsu was laying down he was thinking " This is awesome and I'm starving." Natsu lay on the table while Igneel explains there will be great pain from inserting the lacrima and then Igneel slowly inserts the first lacrima the elemental demon king slayer lacrima. As the lacrima is lowered into Natsu's chest he begins to scream in agony, and the agonizing pain coursed through his entire being and Igneel wore a saddened face for putting his son through this pain. After what seemed like the longest five minutes of their lives Natsu was given a short reprieve from the pain before the screams were heard again.

Two months later…

"**Hi Enmahitogoroshi shīkuretto Āto: Hi Enma Chōshinsei**!" (**Fire Demonslayer secret art: Fire Demon's Supernova**) Followed by "**Aisu Kamigami Donaru**!" (**Ice God's Bellow**) Natsu shouts out before inserting then freezing over a large portion of the forest to the East. "Alright time to do some sword training." Natsu looks at a large boulder that sits twenty-five feet or so away he put the sword to his left side and gets into a draw stance "I should really find a teacher soon following my instincts on something like this" Natsu thinks to himself. Then quicker than the human eye can see he is past the boulder and the sword is drawn in his right hand bathed in crimson and black flame "**Hi Ryū Kokuō: Kuroi Kurimuzon Shiriagari Hi Satto kiru**" (**Fire Dragon King: Black Crimson Flame slash**) Natsu whispers before a sizzling slash appeared and the boulder exploded outwards in black crimson flame. Natsu then sheathes the sword turns around and then looks at the sword remembering when Igneel gave it to him.

One month ago…

Igneel sat on high perch that overlooked what was once a forest but know it looked more like a blackened wasteland trees had iron rods protruding from them, trees cut clean in half from a strong wind, trees encased in ice to never thought out even in the hottest of flame, and of course ashes in place of were trees once stood. Even though this should be something that anyone else would show signs of worry Igneel looked out into the destroyed forest and had only a single thought "He is ready."

[Explosion]

"Natsu!" Igneel shouts out. Hearing his name being called from the ridge that overlooks what he has dubbed elementals wasteland he heads back towards the ridge coming up to the bottom wondering what it is the Igneel could want. "Dad, you called. What's up?" Natsu asks out of curiosity. Igneel does not answer but only says to stay here on the ridge he will return in a moment. "I wonder what would be so important that he made me stop training?" Natsu thinks to himself before seeing Igneel walk back towards the ridge with an object in his claw. Igneel then sets the object down in front of Natsu whose eyes go wide at seeing what it is.

"Natsu remember what I told that when you were powerful enough I would gift you this sword?" Igneel asks with a hopeful look. Natsu knows realizing what was about to transpire can only nod his head in approval. Igneel then says that with this blade you can harness not only your dragon slayer magic through it but all of your slayer magic. Be sure to use it wisely and seek out a teacher so that you may learn to properly wield a sword." Igneel states and then informs. However, Natsu wasn't really paying attention to focused on the sword which was simple in design looking like a two handed short sword though slightly longer in length. Instead of a T-shape guard, it was a black diamond with a red dragon crest on both faces with a slight curve in the blade (almost like a katana), and a red string is attached to the butt-plate. The sheath is black with lines of crimson red running up the sheath making it look like blazing fire, and during Igneel's speech he unsheathed it. Igneel now notices this and in a frantic voice "You idiot boy the strain that comes with wielding this sword is…" Igneel then looks at Natsu holding the blade as it gathers energy "extreme" Igneel finishes his rant, but Natsu was gazing directly at the blade witch had beautiful crimson and black flames that came from the blade. Igneel then notices Natsu's eyes begin to lose focus and his breathing was getting heavy seeing this his quickly says "Natsu turn around and slash now!" Natsu breaking from his daze spins around and brings the blade down from above his head and at first, nothing happens then black crimson flames shoot out of a giant crater in the ground slicing and burning everything in its path.

Natsu then unsheathes the sword and looks at the damage then back to the blade. He then turns towards Igneel and asks "Why was that so hard to control?" Igneel smacks Natsu on the head and says "That it was I was trying to tell you the sword drains your magic quickly when removed from its sheath, and as you can see with your power the attack is quite destructive. However, because your flames have evolved they can destroy ethernano so you can unleash attacks with the sheath still on. As I said before you can use all your types of magic with it no matter the element, however you Fire Dragon and Fire Dragon King magic will be the strongest." Igneel finishes his explanation. "Natsu do you want to know the name of the blade you wield?" Natsu looks directly at Igneel and nods his head. "The name of the blade in your hand is…"

Present Day…

Natsu is broken out of his reminiscing when he hears crying coming from a part of the Western forest, and so being who he is Natsu takes off after the crying staying high in the trees so that he can see what is going on. When he arrives at where he heard the crying and in the middle of nowhere he sees a little girl in tears with a large forest Vulcan approaching her. Natsu without thinking jumps in front of the Vulcan and unleashes a spell "**Shinrei Kyo**!" (**Spirit Void**)

The Vulcan was then sucked into the black abyss Natsu then cancels the spell ad turns towards the little girls now able to get a better look at her he can see she also has long salmon (In his mind) hair, looks to be at least four years old so two years younger than himself. He calls out to her in a quiet voice "Hey, the Vulcan's gone your OK now." She then turns towards Natsu still sniffling and bit "Thank you," she says in a quiet and scared voice. "My name is Natsu. Why are you out here your parents must be worried." Natsu says trying to get her to trust him. She then looks at him and says "I don't know I was with them before that mean monster attacked they told me to run and not look back." She quietly responds.

Natsu's eyes go wide at this "Her parents must have distracted the Vulcan so she could get away. I can't just leave her here I know I'll bring her back with me and hopefully, Igneel will teach her magic." Natsu thinks to himself. "How about you come with me back to my house to meet my dad he's awesome he's a dragon and the one who taught me magic if you come with me I can probably convince him to teach you, and you could stay with us. What do ya say?" Natsu asks with a smile on his face and his hand outstretched. The girl then looks at him and sees his smile and his hand, and she then reaches for his hand she says "Thank you, Tsu. My name is Natasha." Natsu pulls her to her feet smiling now that he made a friend and at the way she mispronounced his name."This is gonna be awesome!"

**Japenese Translations**

**Hi Enmahitogoroshi shīkuretto Āto: Hi Enma Chōshinsei = Fire Demonslayer secret art: Fire Demons Supernova**

**Aisu Kamigami Donaru = Ice Gods Bellow**

**Hi Ryū Kokuō: Kuroi Kurimuzon Shiriagari Hi Satto kiru = Fire Dragon King: Black Crimson Flame slash**

**Shinrei Kyo = Spirit Void**

**I hope the ending isn't all that bad it took me hours to get what I thought was a good way to introduce my very first OC. I have to tell all of you people who reads my stuff that Natsu is the main character and the reason I say this is so that you all know even if for a while after the next chapter it appears to be Natasha. That's all I have to say except thank you all again for reading and have a great day/night.**

**Reaper Dragon King signing off**


	3. The other slayers and a disappearance

**Hello and welcome back to my story this was probably my most favorite chapter so far to wright so far. Enough talking please read and review.**

"Speach"

"Inner speaking"/telepathic speaking

Spells

3rd person POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail I only own my OC's everything is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 3 - The other slayers and a disappearance**

When Natsu came back from the forest with a little girl Igneel was surprised, to say the least. Natasha was still afraid of the Vulcan returning, and even after being told by Natsu that his father was a dragon she still hid behind Natsu. Natsu looked down at Natasha and brought her over to his makeshift bed and said she could sleep here till dinner, and after Natsu was sure that she was asleep did he explain to Igneel what her predicament was and that he was hoping that Igneel could teach her dragon slayer magic. Igneel looked down at Natsu and could see that he was serious so Igneel didn't even hesitate to say he would teach her.

"Natsu I will teach her Fire Dragon Slayer magic but I should tell you that I do not feel as though she will ever have access to Fire Dragon King flames or in this case Fire Dragon Queen. She may be able to achieve Dragonforce but not for a long time." Igneel says sternly. "Natsu she will need guidance that I as a dragon can not give will you accept the responsibility of helping me teach her magic?" Igneel questions. Natsu looks at his father directly in the eyes and smiles before saying "Of course!" Igneel just looks at Natsu and thinks back to when they first met "Natsu you have grown so much since that time not just in power but also in heart." Igneel says remembering when Natsu had a cold and hostile towards anyone that was not his brother.

One year later…

It was a peaceful day in the South part of the forest the wind was blowing, the birds are chirping, and the leaves are starting to fall. It truly is a peaceful day when suddenly this peace is shattered by a loud female voice "**Hi Ryū Todoroku**" (**Fire Dragon's Roar**) and then everything was set ablaze. Then a slightly older male voice could be heard come on Natasha is that all you got!?" followed quickly by "**Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu**!" (**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**) A girl with long pink hair and wearing what appears to be a dress made of some animal fur. She looked to be about five years old, and she could be seen flying through the air before hitting the ground and rolling before coming to a stop, and not far behind where the young girl was seen flying from came another person this time however it was a male who also had pink hair and was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank-top looking shirt both made of animal fur. He looked to be about two years the girl's senior, and when he reached the area where she had landed the girl begin to sit up.

"Natsu you big meanie did you have to hit me that hard!" the girl says pouting at Natsu. Natsu in turn just laughs sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head "Sorry Natasha I got a little carried away." He then extends his hand down to her she gladly accepts, and after dusting themselves off Natsu then says "Oh yeah we need to get back Igneel said that he needs to do something important." Natsu states before turning and walking towards the mountain they called their home. Natasha then ran to catch up to Natsu with a smile on her face "That means we are going to Grandine's!" Natasha says excitedly. "That means we'll get to see Wendy again too. I wonder how far she's come since the last time we saw her?" Natsu says then questions.

About twenty or so minutes of walking and talk of training the two arrive at the base of the mountain. "Hey, Tsu I'll race you to the cave!" Natasha says with a smirk. "You're on. I'm all fired up!" Natsu says with a smirk of his own. The two then take off running up the mountain to their cave, and unsurprisingly Natsu reaches the cave first barely out of breath Natasha arrives a few minutes later and falls to the ground completely out of breath. Their father the Fire Dragon King Igneel then steps forward and sends a small glare at the two of them "You two are late which in turn is making me late" Igneel says in a slightly annoyed and frustrated tone. The two children then bow their heads and apologize before Igneel lowers himself so that they may climb onto his back. After climbing onto Igneel's back he walks out of the cave spreads his wings and with a powerful downward flap downwards into the air, and as their in the air Igneel explains that he will be leaving the two of them in Grandine's care and that he expects them to be on their best behavior. Igneel also tells Natsu through telepathy magic "Natsu remember do not use any other magic except for your Fire Dragon Slayer, and under no circumstances are you to use Fire Dragon King mode or magic." Igneel reminds Natsu. "I know dad you don't have to tell me this every time we go to Grandine's," Natsu responds telepathically with an annoyed tone. Igneel just huffs through his nose.

The flight over to Grandine's home would take about an hour so the two people and the dragon that were flying to the cave had ample time to converse on multiple topics, but the biggest and longest conversation that took place on the flight was on the topic of the two slayers improvements in their magic. Igneel asks Natsu how Natasha is progressing "She is able to cast about four spells before needing a break and about six before she passes out from exhaustion, and I have taken to teaching her some Fire Make magic so that if she were in a desperate situation that would require her to use a spell this way she could use a simple spell that takes little magic" Natsu answers. Igneel then asks Natsu how much improvement that he has made. Natsu answer by stating "I am able to cast about twenty or so weak dragon slayer spells, but if I use full power I can use about six or seven before passing out from complete magic depletion but I can continue for about thirty minutes or so before physical exhaustion set in and I pass out" Natsu once again answers. His answer however not only surprises Natasha but Igneel as well. "He is able to do that much at such a young age at full power, and sure he is referring to full power king spells but even that is extremely impressive." Igneel thinks to himself.

Not long after the three finish their conversation does their destination come into view. No matter how many times the two of them see the area it never ceases to amaze them how beautiful it looked. The two of them were used to a forest area. Sure Grandine's home was still in a forest but where her home was located was near a place that always was covered in snow and so to see a sea of green then a beautiful shining white was breathtaking. Igneel then landed and let Natsu and Natasha dismount his back before the three of them proceeded inside the cave when they entered Grandine came up to greet them followed by Wendy. Grandine was the complete opposite of Natsu and Natashas' parental dragon who was a big red dragon fire dragon with a strict and sometimes harsh, but he still cared for the two with every scale on his body. Grandine though was a beautiful white like the snow near her home and instead of scales had feathers that adorned her body she had an attitude that could only be described as a strict but loving mother, and to compliment her much more sophisticated and mature attitude she was the sky dragon. Wendy who is Grandine's adopted daughter is the same age as Natasha and much like Natasha she has a shy and sometimes scared attitude but that is where their similarities end Wendy was a bit shorter then Natasha by an inch or two she also has short blue hair and is training to be the Sky Dragon Slayer. Much like when Natasha first met Igneel Wendy was afraid of both Igneel and Natsu, but she eventually came around now viewing Igneel as somewhat of a father figure.

Igneel quickly said his goodbyes for the time being and after thanking Grandine one more time takes back off to deal with his business. Grandine looks down at the three conversing children before her with a smile on her face, but it is quickly washed away and replaced with a slight frown as Natasha sends Natsu flying into the nearest wall with a flame imbued fist. This was only a minor inconvenience for Natsu but before he could retaliate in any type of way Grandine intervene "Natsu you are too quick to fight. Why must Igneel only teach you two how to destroy everything" Grandine complained. Not wanting to anger his motherly figure he relented and stopped trying to get revenge on the now laughing Natasha. Wendy then spoke up "Natsu I can get off a roar now." she says excitedly. "Can I show them Grandine, please?" Wendy begs the dragon. "I don't see why not. Natasha, I would like to see what your roar looks like would be so kind as to show me after Wendy? Grandine answers Wendy then asks Natasha. "Of course" Natasha responds almost immediately.

The three people and dragon make their way through the mountain until they come to another opening separate from were Natsu and Natasha were dropped off at they arrived from the west and came in the entrance at the South this exit was located North so when Natsu and Natasha stepped out onto the cliff with Wendy and Grandine, and they got to see the beautiful white snow "This is beautiful!" Natasha exclaims with stars in her eyes. "There is also another reason as to why I am bringing you here not just for the beautiful view, but this is also much safer for you and Natsu to use your Fire Dragon Slayer spells," Grandine explains. Wendy then takes a few steps forward away from everyone she then stops and closes her eyes before emptying her lungs of all their air before inhaling large quantities of air. She then stops and shouts "**Sukai Ryū Todoroku**!" (**Sky Dragon's Roar**) and unleashes a swirling vortex of powerful wind which tears through the snow-covered ground and the trees in its way.

Natsu, Natasha, and even Grandine are impressed "You have gotten much stronger Wendy I'm very proud of you" Grandine compliments. "Yeah, that was amazing Wendy," Natasha says with a big smile on her face. Wendy simply smiles before dropping to her knees "Thanks, but I can only do one full power roar right now before I need to recharge" Wendy explains. "You reached about eighteen meters out," Natsu says with a smile. Natasha then steps up to where Wendy was she then inhales deeply before shouting "**Hi Ryū Todoroku**!" (**Fire Dragon's Roar**) and much similar to Wendy her roar burned the snow away from the ground and turned the ground black, and she managed to aim in a direction that did not result in a forest fire. "Very impressive and it would appear that your roar is slightly more powerful than Wendy's," Grandine says. Wendy simply gives a thumbs up and a smile as she is still recovering. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Great job" Natsu says with a smile. "Why don't you show us how far you are Natsu," Grandine says. Natsu not being one to shy away from showing off steps up to the spot that the last to stand in he then inhales deeply and shouts "**Hi Ryū Todoroku**!" (**Fire Dragon's Roar**) but unlike when Natasha did her roar Natsu's managed to incinerate everything in its path up to ninety-one meters away.

Shock was the only way to describe how everyone's face looked behind Natsu none more so than Grandine "He is unbelievably powerful, and from what I could tell that roar wasn't even half of his power" Grandine thinks astounded. After the initial shock had worn off, the three humans at the cave spent their time doing what children do at their age and sometimes they would play around with their magic, but all good things must come to an end and so when Igneel returned to take them home Natasha says "Hey dad…

Two months later…

...where are we going" Natasha asks curiously. "Yeah, you said we were going to be seeing Wendy and Grandine again but we are heading farther East instead of North," Natsu says with a raised eyebrow at his father. "I told the two of you we will see Wendy and Grandine but their are others like the two of you should meet. I told both of you a few other dragons adopted children and have been teaching them dragon slayer magic." Igneel says in an annoyed tone. Natasha simply pouted because she was denied a straight answer whereas Natsu was unsatisfied with his father's answer decided to telepathically speak with him in hopes of getting a straight answer. "Dad, what are you hiding you could at least give us some more information concerning these other slayers," Natsu says sternly to Igneel telepathically. Igneel who figured Natsu would want more information decided to answer out loud so that Natasha could hear as well. "I guess I can tell you two a few things without spoiling the fun. First, there are four other dragons and slayers that you will be meeting you both already know who one of these dragons and slayers are" Igneel says referring to Wendy and Grandine. "Second, two of the three dragon slayer you meet will be two years younger than you Natasha so the tender age of four so do not make them feel fear towards the two of you when you arrive. I'm talking to you Natsu. Lastly, the last of the slayers that you will encounter is a year older than you Natsu and I expect you both to be good and to also show respect.

When the three of them arrive Natsu and Natasha could see a big dragon that looked to be made out of a sort of metal and with their enhanced sight they could see at his feet stood a boy who looked to be three years' older than Natsu he had short spiky hair and metal piercings adorned parts of his face and ears. To the left of the unidentified metallic-looking dragon stood Grandine with Wendy at her feet to the right of Grandine and Wendy stood a much smaller white dragon that had what appeared to be hair that shrouded his head and a long beard that swayed in the wind at his feet stood a young boy who had short spiky yellow hair and a scar that went through his right eyebrow. To the left of the metallic dragon stood a smaller black dragon who looked to be made partly of shadow with two long horns that sat atop his head and at his feet stood a young boy with short black hair.

Making these observations while they landed and proceed to dismount Igneel's back was simple and once the other dragons' criticized Igneel for being late to this important event Igneel introduced himself to the other slayers and dragons' the other dragons then took turns introducing themselves. The first to step forward was the smaller black dragon "Hello, my name is Skiadrum and I am the Shadow Dragon. The child at my feet is Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragon Slayer" Skiadrum introduces himself and the young boy. The next dragon to step forward is the smaller white dragon "Hello, my name is Weisslogia and I am the White or Holy Dragon. This is my son Sting Eucliffe he is the White/Holy Dragon Slayer. The first two dragons then look towards Grandine "Are you not going to introduce yourself and your daughter to them?" Weisslogia asks curiously. "I need not introduce myself for these two already know who my daughter and I are" Grandine responds kindly. So the last dragon to step forward was the big metallic dragon "Hello, my name is Metalicana and I am the Iron-Dragon. This brat at my feet is Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer" Mettalicona introduces with a smirk. Gajeel simply huffed in response before saying something under his breath about beating up the pink-haired kid. Which Natsu definitely took offense to and would be taking revenge in the near future. Igneel then introduces Natsu and Natasha, and the other dragons ask as to why he had two students Igneel then explains Natasha's situation.

Gajeel seeing an opening of opportunity to attack Natsu as he talked with the other four dragon slayers approached him and said "Hey you! The giant walking scrap pile I call my father told me that I shouldn't mess with you but you don't look that tough to me." Gajeel states dryly with a smirk. Natsu ignoring the other slayer was continuing his conversation which in turn starts to anger Gajeel. By this point the dragon parents sensing a conflict turned towards the children and Grandine was about to intervene when Metalicana stopped her "I told him not to mess with your student Igneel after hearing what he is capable of from Grandine, and since he did not listen to my warning I believe he deserves some punishment so if he makes Natsu angry he can administer the punishment and give us a demonstration of his power." Metalicana says with an evil smirk on his face Igneel then speaks up "You also want him to be punished for that insult earlier" Metalicana simply smiles bigger. "Hey, pinky I'm talking to you!" Gajeel shouts before transforming his arm into an iron club and sending it towards Natsu's head. Natsu simply raises his hand and catches the iron poll shocking the other slayers and their dragons alike. Gajeel struggles to get his arm free and so Natsu stands up with his hair shadowing his eyes "What did you say metal face?" Natsu asks in an early scary voice. Gajeel who was terrified but refused to relent to his younger opponent said "You heard me pinky I said I don't think your anything for me to be afraid to fight" Gajeel says egotistically. The next thing that happened, happened so fast that even the dragons' had a hard time seeing it. Natsu sent Gajeel flying through three trees with a normal fist "First, your no match for me so why should I waste magic fighting you. Second, and this is the most important; my hair is FUCKING SALMON!" Natsu shouts with a dark tone.

This, of course, was the end of the confrontation and it's not just because Natsu knocked Gajeel out but because it was quite late and the area could be dangerous for the young slayers. So the dragons' and their respective slayers are leaving Natsu bows to Metalicana apologizing yet again for going overboard on Gajeel. Metalicana simply laughed and said "You just said that because Igneel would punish you if you didn't and then he would scold you for going overboard. Don't worry this is what he deserved for going against someone of your caliber" Metalicana compliments. Natsu simply smiles and nods his head which only makes the iron dragon laugh harder and so after he was done faking an apology Natsu climbed onto Igneel's back. The three of them then flew home and Igneel and Natasha were asleep quickly so Natsu snuck out of the cave to go to his usual training spot. When Natsu arrived at his destination which was just a small clearing surrounded by the forest he set up a barrier "Sukai Enma Muon Kyo" (Sky Demon's Soundless Void) and "Shinrei Sheru Kyūtai" (Spirit Shell Sphere) Natsu whispered. The combination of these two spells created a barrier that would keep all the damage confined inside and it would also cancel out any noise Natsu made, and since the barrier was made of demon slayer and celestial spirit slayer magic it was extremely strong. Natsu then created a sparring partner made of Adamantium with a protective layer of magic that would keep the dummy from getting destroyed. The dummy was also capable of using whatever magic Natsu wanted to train against.

Not long after Natsu began his training session did he hear a some kind of rustling coming from some bushes from nearby but because this was a forest he thought that it was just a bear or Vulcun, but when he suddenly heard a mysterious voice say "So your a dragon slayer that is quite some power you got there." The mysterious voice compliments. Natsu was now on the defense engulfing his hands in black crimson flames however he had to lower the barrier so that he could respond to the voice "Who are you!? Show yourself!" Natsu shouts. The mysterious voice then says "So you are the pupil of Igneel, correct? Are those not the flames of the Fire Dragon King?" the voice questions. Natsu lowers his guard only slightly "You know Igneel?" Natsu questions, but instead of answering Natsu's question the mysterious voice says "If I come out can you promise not to attack me?" Natsu doesn't reply but he does drop the king flame for a sword of fire "I will keep this for precaution" Natsu says sternly. Natsu then watches as a dragon materialized from the shadows. "I am Smaug the shadow, poison, iron, and earth dragon king and I have a proposition for you. Come with me and I and a few of my dragon friends can teach you every type of dragon slayer magic. What do you say? Smaug asks. Natsu looks at Smaug and disperses his flame sword and says "Yes, teach me" Natsu said with a look of determination. Smaug says "You will become the Elemental Dragon King!" Natsu then climbs on the back of Smaug and they take off towards his home.

The next morning…

6:30 a.m.

Igneel is the first to wake and sees no sign of Natsu he smells only a faint scent from his change of clothes. Igneel then begins to search for his son but finds no sign of him he goes so far as to fly around the surrounding area and finds no trace of him.

9:45 a.m.

Natasha wakes up to the sound of Igneel returning from his search for Natsu. "Hey dad, where is Tsu I don't see or smell him?" Natasha questions curiously. Igneel can only look down at her with tears brewing in his eyes "I do not know, I have searched for him since I arose and I am unable to find him wherever he is he left late in the night and his scent is practically gone" Igneel says quietly. It took Natasha a minute to process what her father just said and when she does she immediately begin to tear up and ran towards Igneel grasping the side of his both of them have to deal with the awful truth Natsu has left them.

**Japenese translations**

**Hi Ryū Todoroku = Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu = Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Sukai Ryū Todoroku = Sky Dragon's Roar**

**Sukai Enma Muon Kyo = Sky Demon's Soundless Void**

**Shinrei Sheru Kyūtai = Spirit Shell Sphere**

**Man almost four thousand words this is absolutely the longest thing I have ever written. So yes from here on for a while Natasha will be the main character but don't worry Natsu will come back and become our main character again just don't expect it for a little while. That's all I got for now so everyone have a good day or night.**

**Reaper Dragon King signing out**


	4. Moving forward and The Gate

**Hello! Welcome back to Elemental King. First thank you all for your reviews they do mean a lot and put a smile on my face. Enough rambling, let's get to chapter 4.**

"Speach"

"_Inner speaking"/telepathic speaking_

**Spells**

3rd person POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail I only own my OC's everything is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 4 - Moving forward and The Gate**

Grief that was the only feeling that Igneel and Natasha felt when realizing that Natsu had disappeared. Yes, disappeared the two of them refused to believe that Natsu had truly left them so as soon as the two stopped crying Igneel states to Natasha "No matter how long it takes, I will find him even if I have to fight an army I will bring Natsu back to us." Igneel states sternly. Igneel then turns towards the entrance of the cave and begins to walk towards it all the while Natasha was thinking "_Tsu would never leave us on his own and when we find whoever took him and defeat them I will make sure he stays safe!_" Natasha thinks before running up to the retreating form of Igneel and shouts "Take me with you I want to help find Natsu!" She proclaims. Igneel stops moving and looks down at his daughter "_She doesn't know how powerful Natsu truly is and if anything were to be able to take him away he is most likely dead, but I can see she cares deeply for Natsu more than she is ready to tell him and I can not deny her wanting to find her savior_" Igneel thinks sadly. Igneel allows Natasha to climb onto his back and they flew out to search for Natsu.

It has been only two weeks since Natsu disappeared from his home, and Igneel who was full of grief for his missing son called a meeting of dragons and their respective slayers that he hoped would aid him in trying to find Natsu. The dragons and slayers that Igneel called were Grandine and Wendy, Metalicana and Gajeel, Weisslogia and Sting, and lastly Skiadrum and Rouge, and the dragons were not expecting another meeting to be called so soon after the previous one considering that "HE" was now on the hunt again so whatever the reason that Igneel called this meeting must have been an emergency. To say the other dragons were surprised when they showed up at the meeting point to already see Igneel and Natasha there would be an understatement, but then they noticed Natsu was no were to be found. The other dragons landed and let the children flying on their backs dismount them before Grandine asks the question on all the slayers and dragons' minds "Igneel, why have you called this meeting?" "Was it not you who said we have to be careful and can only meet in a desperate emergency or if it is in a different location?" She questions with a raised eyebrow as the other dragons nodded their heads. Igneel looks at each of the slayers at each dragons feet and each dragon itself before answering "Yes, Grandine I did say that and this is an emergency, Natsu has gone missing and has been for the past two weeks. Natasha and I have gone out every day trying to find any trace of him anything from his scent to in the worst case his body" Igneel says in a depressed tone.

The dragons all go wide-eyed at this shocking news never did any of them think that someone as powerful as Natsu could be taken by anything less than another Dragon-King let alone kill him. The slayers each have a different reaction Rouge who had the least attachment to Natsu still had a look of shock on his face from hearing of someone who defeated Gajeel in a single hit, Sting who viewed Natsu as an idle had tears in his eyes and grabbed Weisslogia's arm to cry into, Gajeel simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief "_Damn, I might not have liked the pink-haired punk but that sucks_" he thinks to himself, Wendy took it the hardest out of the four other slayers she said "It's not true right, please be lying Igneel." She begs with tears streaming down her face. Natasha seeing her best friend in this state embraced her as they both cried. Igneel looks at the scene and makes a request from the other dragons "Will you please help me find my son?" Igneel says while bowing down to the dragons in front of him. This act alone caused all of the dragons present to realize how much grief that Igneel was feeling, and so Weisslogia speaks up "Igneel, rise up you are the Fire Dragon King you need not bow to us and I believe I speak for all four of us present we will assist you in finding Natsu" he says with a stern yet respectful voice. Igneel rises with tears in his eyes "Thank you, thank you all" Igneel says quietly.

That was eleven months ago. Almost a year has passed now and there has not been a single sign of Natsu, and there were many different times when Igneel and Natasha would give up hope of ever finding him. Yes, finding him every one of the dragons and even the young slayers agreed Natsu was far too powerful for him to get into a fight at full power without alerting any of them which means that he is alive somewhere in this dangerous world, but over time some of the other dragons and slayers had begun to think differently however they knew better than to voice this out loud if what Wendy and Natasha did to Gajeel was anything to go by. The now only fire dragon slayer and the sky dragon slayer were the ones always still searching for Natsu even if they could only go so far without their respective parents. Over the course of these eleven months, the dragons and slayers had many more meetings in which the dragons would leave the slayers to themselves and would converse on the whereabouts of "Him" or their plan to defeat "Him." During the dragons meeting however they were able to catch the scent of death, it was the scent of an unknown person approaching unknown to everybody but Igneel "Igneel, it is good to see you again old friend." The voice said. A mysterious figure then emerged from the trees "Hello, my name is Zeref it is a pleasure to meet you all" Zeref says in a flat tone with a smile.

The dragons other than Igneel take a step back and are on the defensive. Zeref seeing this looks to Igneel and says "You have not informed them that my friend and I will be assisting you in your plan?" he states curiously. The dragons then turn towards Igneel with varying looks of shock "No, Zeref I had not yet informed them however that was why I called this meeting" Igneel states gruffly. Igneel then tells the other dragons a fake story he and Zeref came up with as to hide the identity of who Natsu really was, and after completing the story the dragons turn towards Zeref and have only a single question "Why would you help us?" Skiadrum asks for the group. Zeref then looks Skiadrum directly in the eyes and instead of telling him the full truth only tells them half of it "I too wish for Acn" "DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" Metalicana growls out. "My sincere apology. I to wish for "His" death for he has been unintentionally stalling my plans." Zeref says swiftly. The meeting continues with discussions of the slayers' growth in power and the disappearance of Natsu which Zeref was not pleased with this news although he hide it well. Weisslogia then turned to Zeref "Have you seen a young boy almost the age of eight?" Zeref looks at Weisslogia and said "I'm sorry but I have not seen anyone matching that description" he replied politely. The dragons all frown a bit at hearing this they were hoping that someone who travels the entirety of Earth-Land. The next question, however, was asked by the dragon that no one would have expected "How long until the Eclipse Gate is finished?" Igneel asks gruffly. "It will be completed within the next few months" Zeref states in his usual monotone voice.

During the dragons meeting just a little ways away, the slayers are having their own meeting but their meeting is dedicated solely on trying to find somewhere that Natsu may be at. Natasha had created a map that had circled areas that were circled in different colors corresponding to the person who looked in that area, and since Gajeel was the oldest in the group he was able to look the farthest from his home and sure he was only looking for Natsu so that he could beat him in a fight but he was helping nonetheless. Wendy and Natasha were the second oldest and had the most understanding dragons were able to venture out into less explored areas of their living biomes. Rouge and Sting being only five years old couldn't actually look at all without at least one of their dragons so they covered the least amount of area. Looking at the map the slayers could see that Wendy had searched one-hundred and nine meters on foot and six-hundred and nine meters with Grandine in every direction from her home, Rogue and Sting since they can only go out with a dragon had only covered two-hundred and twenty-eight meters in every direction, Gajeel being able to go the farthest on foot had covered three-hundred and fifty-six meters by himself and nine-hundred and fourteen meters with Metalicana in every direction, Natasha unsurprisingly was the one who had covered the most ground going one-hundred and ninety-eight meters on foot and one-thousand, five-hundred and twenty-four meters with Igneel in every direction from their home. The slayers all look down at the map and have noticed that they had searched almost the entire West, North-West, and South-West of their continent, and have come to the conclusion that Natsu is somewhere father to the East.

The dragons who had finished their meeting had started to make their way back towards the slayers and when they heard what their children had done to try and find their friend, but all of the dragons knew that if they were to find Natsu a dragon would need to be found so that he may live a life without worry.

Far to the East a cloaked figure with ragged, shredded, and singed clothing is making his way back towards the West when suddenly he hears the sound of a dragon approaching. The cloaked figure then turns towards the sound of the approaching dragon and when he is able to see that the dragon is black with black markings throughout his body, and when the dragon lands in front of the figure the wind that is produced knocks the hood of the cloak off the figures head revealing a young boy around the age of eight with pink hair. The dragon looks down at the boy and comes to the conclusion that he will do nicely so he introduces himself "Hello I am Acnologia and I am the Chaos Dragon King. Come with me and I will train you in Chaos Dragon King slayer magic." Acnologia introduces. "First what is your name" Acnologia inquires. The boy simply looks up and says "Natsu Dragneel."

**Six months later…**

"_Today the other dragons and I say goodbye to our children, but at least they won't know the truth about what has happened," _Igneel thinks sadly. Igneel and Natasha had arrived at the site of the fully constructed Eclipse Gate as per request of Zeref, but when the two of them arrived they were not greeted by Zeref but by a young woman with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, she wore a long blue dress that was snug on her body, Natasha noticed that her bust size looked to be almost as big as her head. The unidentified woman then smiled at Natasha before turning to Igneel and asking in a sweet voice "Did you bring what I had Zeref ask you for?" She questions. Igneel says "Yes, I have brought many of my shed scales but I do not know who you are," Igneel says with a slight edge in his voice. "Zeref come out I can smell your scent," Igneel says sternly. Zeref then came out from the trees "Igneel this is the friend that I told you about. The one who came up with the idea of what to use to power the gate." Zeref states. "This is Anna Heatfillia and she asked me to ask you to bring your shed scales as to make a memento of some kind" Zeref kindly explains. Igneel then looks at Anna and apologizes for his rude behavior and thanks her for the generous idea, Igneel then looks at Anna with a sad look "If it's not too much to ask since you are making something for Natasha but if you could please make something for my son Natsu and have Zeref give it to him should he ever return here" he says sadly. Anna looks at Igneel and then Zeref knowing that Natsu was his little brother and replies with a kind smile and a yes, and after the introductions Anna took Igneels scales and left to go to a more quiet area to do her work. After about two hours' or so Anna returned to the clearing that Zeref, Igneel, and Natasha resided in which was easy when she heard a female voice shout "**Hi Ryū Kagayakashī Hi**" **(****Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)** she then saw a giant ball of flame crash into the forest not far in the opposite direction as her, and she walked out from the forest to see Zeref with a smile on his face and a happy Natasha. "Hello everyone I'm finished with the mementos'" Anna says happily. The three others in the now slightly bigger and scorched clearing turn towards her as she approached, and when she got to Natasha she kneeled down and told Natasha to close her eyes and hold out her arm. Natasha did as she was told and could feel something soft being slipped onto her wrist and part of her forearm "Ok, open up your eyes" Anna says. Natasha opens her eyes and can see a bracelet that came up about a quarter of her forearm and the bracelet looked to be dyed a bright pink much like her hair "It's amazing! Thank you, Miss Anna." Natasha says with glee. "Your very welcome Natasha and you can call me Anna," Anna says with a smile. She then turns to Zeref and hands him a white scarf made out of Igneel's scales "This is for Natsu should you see him" She explains with a sad smile. Zeref thanks her before Igneel warns that the others are close and should be arriving shortly.

Ten minutes later and all of the other dragons and their slayers arrive. The slayers not knowing what was going on were a bit defensive around Zeref and Anna, but after Anna told them a fake plan the slayers trusted her but they were still wary of Zeref since he smelled heavily of death. The plan that she explained to the slayers was that they would be put to sleep before they were sent through the portal where they would have to locate one another and then work together to find the dragons, but of course the real plan was that the slayers would be sent forward in time by four-hundred years to a time when there is more Ethernano so that they will have enough power to defeat "Him", and the dragons will take up refuge inside the very being of their slayer as too both prolong their lives and prevent the slayers from going through a process known as Dragonification which would occur if the slayer used their slayer magic excessively. After telling the slayers the fake plan Anna and Zeref led them in the direction of the Eclipse Gate, but on the way, Igneel suddenly says "Zeref you said that Anna was the only person that would be helping us get through the portal correct?" Igneel ask. "Of course this is not something to be taken lightly and to spread the word of it could spell disaster," Zeref says in his monotone voice. "Why do you ask?" Zeref asked curiously. "I can smell another scent approaching from the East but it should not reach us if how faint the scent is," Igneel says with confidence. Five minutes later the group of dragons and humans come to a gate that was bigger than any of the dragons when they stood on their back legs, and as Anna quickly explains that she will be using the Celestial Spirit Zodiac Keys to power the gate with the help of one of her descendants. Before Anna can open the gate however there is some rustling coming from the East forest and to most this would not be considered anything out of the ordinary, but the dragons and slayers all went on the defensive because who or whatever is behind those bushes had the scent that Igneel smelled from far away but the smell was different and smelled familiar. Suddenly a figure emerged from the bushes the figure then said "I knew I smelled you all here. It's been a while hasn't it." The figure then removed the hood on his head to reveal it to be a boy about the age of eight, he had long unkempt pink hair, and a smile that could melt snow, here in front of the dragons and humans stood Natsu Dragneel. Natasha and Wendy then rushed Natsu and tackled him to the ground "What happened to you we were so worried!?" Natasha shouts with tears flowing from her eyes. "We...sniff... thought you…sniff... might have died" Wendy managed to get out between sniffling. "Natsu, what happened who captured you and how did you escape?" Igneel asks in disbelief that his son has returned, but also worried because there were not enough dragons to send all the children through and all the other slayers had already been marked so if Natsu were to pass through the gate it is unknown even to him what might happen.

Natsu then stops giving comforting hugs to Natasha and Wendy before standing up again before saying something that not only made everyone extremely heartbroken but also shocked "You guys thought that I was captured." Natsu questions with a frown on his face. "I willingly went with Smaug he taught me more dragon slayer magic, as did Scatha, Gondolin, Glaurung, and Ancalagon," Natsu explains. He then did something that no one not even Igneel or Natasha had seen him do Natsu began to cry "I'm sorry. I only left because I wanted to get stronger to protect my family" Natsu says while crying. "I'm so sorry. You must all despise me for causing you all so much pain." Natsu says after falling to his knees crying into his hands. Igneel then approaches Natsu and in a quiet and caring voice "Natsu, I could never despise you and I am sure I speak for everyone present when I say you have our love and gratitude, you put all of our well being above all thank you, son" Natsu then looks up at Igneel with his teary eyes and can only hug Igneel's head. Zeref overwhelmed at seeing his brother for the first time in years slowly approaches Natsu with the scarf. Natsu turns to Zeref but doesn't say anything but simply hugs him and accepts the gift. Anna then says the time is now are you all ready everyone nods, but the dragons are worried about what could happen to Natsu they are also sad that they must leave after just seeing him again. Anna quickly explains the fake plan all the slayers know before casting the spell that would open the gate "Power of the Celestial Zodiac Spirits lend me your power to open the gate! Open the Eclipse Gate!" The gate then opens up and all anyone can see is white. "Quickly I can not keep the gate open for long!" Anna shouts. The dragons and the slayers move into the gate, but before the gate can close Anna turns to Zeref "Make sure that the joy of being a Celestial Spirit wizard is spread take the keys and do just that" Anna then turns and runs through the gate just before it closes. This is the beginning of the slayers' journey they will have hard times in their quest to kill Acnologia.

**Japenese translation**

**Hi Ryū Kagayakashī Hi = Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Man, I hope you all have as much reading my story as I do typing it. Who knows what could happen next Natsu is without a dragon to stop the growth of the seed within him. Now I have a question for you friendly reader do any of you wish to make a guess as to where everyone ends up after coming out of the Eclipse Gate. The person who is the closest will get shouted out in the next chapter. So good luck and have a good day or goodnight.**

**Reaper Dragon King signing out**


	5. What the future holds

"Speach"

"_Inner speaking"/telepathic speaking_

**Spells**

3rd person POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail I only own my OC's everything is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Hello and welcome back for chapter five of Elemental King! First thank you for reading my story. Second this was the hardest chapter to write by far (I explain why in the A.N. at the end of the chapter) I will be heading back to school in a few days so I will update whenever I can. Without further ado chapter five of Elemental King. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 5 - What the future holds**

**One of six…**

The day is July 7 X777 in a mountain far to the West a little girl wakes from her slumber and she is quick to notice the lacking of something important there was no sign or scent of her father. "Igneel! Igneel, where are you?" the little girl cries out. Even though the girl could have been no older than five she was still the daughter of the Fire Dragon Igneel and she knew that to survive she would need to use her surroundings while searching for her father. The girl then looked around and saw only forest which she was used to but everything looked and smelled different, but nonetheless, she decided on a direction to go and she started heading South-West crying and calling out her father's name.

**Two weeks later…**

The little girl had been heading in the same direction for the past two weeks calling out Igneel's

name and she was able to survive this long off of berries and water from a stream that she ran down the side of but knew that she could only eat berries for so long before a serious hunger set in she could already feel it building and since Igneel always did all the hunting. For some reason, she could also remember that a boy with pink hair like hers would also sometimes take care of her, but she could only make up parts of his face but she knew his name, Natsu. After remembering so little about this person she stopped for the night so she ate her berries and drank from the stream and come morning would continue heading in the same direction. During the night she dreamed of her time with Igneel and tried to remember who Natsu was.

**The next morning**

When the little girl woke up she was able to smell something but this smell was different then any of the wildlife she had smelled this scent was that of another human being so the little girl jumped up from her place of rest and started running at breakneck speed towards the smell, but she didn't expect a drop and so she went tumbling down the cliff and came to a stop in front of a short old man. The old man for his part was shocked when a child came tumbling down the hill and stopped right in front of him, but he then looked more closely at the girl he was able to tell she was about six with pink hair on her head he then decided to talk with her, "Hello, little one. Why in Mavis's name are you out in these woods by yourself? The old man asks curiously. The little girl then looks up at the old man and replies, "My father is missing and I've been looking for him for two weeks." The old man was shocked to hear that this little girl survived out here for two weeks alone with no food or water, but what was worst of all there were D-class monsters that reside in the forest.

The old man then asks what her name is "Natasha Mccoy" Natasha says with pride. "Hello Natasha, my name is Makorov Dreyer" Makarov introduces himself. "Natasha did you by any chance get attacked along the way?" Makarov questions. "Yeah, I think that it was a forest Vulcan but I took care of it with my magic" Natasha answers. Makarov had a look of surprise that a girl as young as this knew magic but was also able to defeat a Vulcan. "If I may ask but what type of magic do you use?" Makarov asks curiously. "I use the type of magic that my father taught me before he disappeared I am a Fire Dragon Slayer" Natasha answers. Makarov was floored by this he then asked if Natasha would be so kind as to show him a full-powered attack Natasha agreed excitedly always happy to show her power. Natasha inhales before shouting "**Hi Ryū Todoroku**" **(****Fire Dragon's Roar)** and unleashing a vortex of fire burning down some tree. Makarov was impressed Natasha showed potential and then what she said next terrified and intrigued him "I remember training with someone else. I can't remember everything about him but I know his name was Natsu and he was at least ten times stronger than me even when he was holding back" Natasha said with a smile slowly remembering more about Natsu. Makarov could only tremble with fear and anticipation at meeting this individual at some point he then asked a crucial question "Who was your father Natasha?" Natasha looks at Makarov before answering "My father was Igneel the Fire Dragon. He taught me and Natsu magic." Natasha explained. Makarov then offers to bring her to his guild that he is the master of Natasha happily accepts.

After about an hour of walking, Natasha and Makarov arrive outside of a building with the words Fairy Tail in big red letters above the entrance. "Do fairy's even exist and if they do do they even have tails? Our members would be the ones that would want to find out." Makarov says with a smile on his face. "We treat each other like family in Fairy Tail and I can guarantee that we will help you find your father," Makarov says with a soft smile. Natasha for her part was in awe at seeing the building and when the two entered she knew that she would be in for a long journey to find her father but after hearing Makarov's speech was hoping that the members would help her find Igneel.

**Two of six…**

The day is July 7 X777 and we see a young boy with blonde hair awoke in a large grassy field with a sad look present on his face and as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he was able to see that he was not in his usual sleeping area that was in the cave he called home. The boy then took in the smells that the area gave off and he first could only smell the scent of the outside and the animals that lived around the area, but then he smelled a heavenly aroma from the East of were he was currently and before he could decide whether or not he should investigate unfortunately he really didn't have a choice since his stomach growled demanding food so he set out towards the aroma.

After an hour of walking the young boy found himself on the outskirts of a large town and as he approached closer he saw the town was called Dannerfall he could also now see what the aroma he smelled earlier was it was the whole town there were stalls of food down many streets, and after entering the town the young boy was already pickpocketing the food stalls. " _I will become strong enough to defeat you one day Natsu." _Sting thinks to himself. After a few weeks of doing this Sting came across another young boy with short black hair trying to take some food from his small stash."Who are you!?" The blonde shouts angrily.

**Three of six…**

The day is July 7 X777 a young boy with short black hair awoke in a forest with a stoach look to anyone with an untrained eye, but to those who could look past the surface of a person could see that in this boy's eyes was a great sadness. The young boy then took a look around him and was not familiar with the area he resided in, but before he could try to figure out where he was his stomach growled loudly and since he could hear some loud noises coming from the West, he decided to head towards the sound. What would have felt like a usual short walk turned into a journey in of itself the young boy managed to hit his head on a low branch while running he then fell into a small creek, and after all of that the walk which should have taken him thirty minutes or so took an hour and ten minutes.

After his little journey through wilderness hell the young boy found himself on the outskirts of a large town and as he approached closer he saw the town was called Dannerfall he could also now see what the aroma he smelled earlier was it was the whole town there were stalls of food down many streets, and after entering the town the young boy was already pickpocketing the food stalls. The young boy was not particularly proud of his actions but in a new place, he didn't know who he could trust so when a young blonde the same age as him spotted him trying to take from what he guessed was his stash of food he froze.

**Two vs Three**

"Who are you?" the young blonde boy asked the young black-haired boy. The black-haired child then took off running the blonde child who was unsatisfied with the situation decided to run after the other child. The black-haired boy made to to the outskirts of the town before he was tackled from behind by the blonde boy, but it just so happened that where they came out of the town was on a hill that fell into a small valley and after tumbling down the hill the black-haired boy shouts "**Shadō Ryū Todoroku**" **(****Shadow Dragon's Roar)** unleashing a vortex of shadow dragon slayer magic. The blond boy sees this and his eyes go wide as he sees someone else using the same type of magic as him also that a vortex of pure shadow was hurtling towards him, but just as he was surprised by the black-haired boy's ability the same could be said when the black-haired boy heard "**Shiro Ryū Todoroku**" **(****White Dragon's Roar)** the blonde-haired boy unleashed a laser of white dragon slayer magic which hit the shadow magic causing both magics to cancel out. The blonde boy then asks again "Who are you?" The black-haired boy responds this time "I am Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragon Slayer and son of Skiadrum the shadow dragon." Rogue states. "Who are you?" He then asks the blonde-haired boy. "I am Sting Eucliffe the White or Holy Dragon Slayer son of Weisslogia the white dragon." Sting answers.

The boys then look at each other before Sting asks "What happened to your dragon?" Rogue then frowns a bit before saying "I killed him." Sting was shocked and before he could answer Rogue asked him the same question Sting replies with "I guess that makes us both TRUE dragon slayers" he says with a sad smile. The boys could tell that this was the beginning of a long and prosperous friendship.

**Four of six**

The day is July 7 X777 and a little girl with short blue hair awoke from her sleep in the middle of an unknown town. She sat up and looked to her left and saw many closed stores, then she looked to her right and could see many houses and hotels, behind her sat a great fountain with a statue of a mermaid surrounded by sea creatures spewing water, and finally dead ahead of her she could see a few more stores and houses, but she ignored all that and just looked at the forest that the town must reside in. The little girl then stood up before hearing people coming so she darted under a dark canopy before sliding down coming to a sitting position. The girl then remembers that Grandine is nowhere to be found and so she begins to quietly sob while doing this she begins to think "_Grandine must have left me here as some kind of test and is testing me for something_." This is what she is thinking but she doesn't know what happened or how she got to the strange town the last thing she remembers was going to sleep on her bed and then suddenly she wakes up here. She then thinks to herself "_Natsu where are you, you promised to keep me safe_." The girl says remembering a pink-haired boy promising to protect her.

The next morning the little girl awoke to a shining sun and chirping birds and as the people of the town began to come out of their homes, children came out to play, and the shops started to open the little girl quickly and stealthily left the canopy she had slept under and managed to get onto a trail leading through the forest. She was walking along this path when she smelled someone up ahead so she slowly crept to the side of the path and slowly moved towards the scent, but before she could get close enough she stepped on a twig which alerted the person ahead of her "Hello! Who's there!?" The voice shouts out the little girl can hear that the boy sounds to be a few years older than her, so she decides to show herself so she steps out from the side of the street and gives a shy wave. She can see that the boy is about four years or so older than her with blue hair just like herself but he also had a strange tattoo on his right eye, and so being the polite person she is she replies a little shyly "Hi, my name is Wendy Marvel." Wendy states with a small bow. The boy then introduces himself "Hello, Wendy my name is Jellal Fernandez." Jellal introduces. He then inquires as to why she was out here alone Wendy then frowns and says "I can't find my mother." Jellal immediately knows that he can't stray from his mission but he will bring Wendy along to help her find her mother. "What does your mother look like and was she in the town you just left?" Jellal questions. Wendy then tells him she has no idea how she ended up in the town which surprises him but what makes his eyes widen was what she said next "Grandine was a big white dragon with feathers instead of scales and she was the one who taught me my magic Sky Dragon Slayer magic" Wendy explains.

Jellal has a look of disbelief a dragon slayer was standing in front of him and she was so young, but what made him frown was what Wendy said after this "You probably don't believe me but Grandine really was a dragon." Jellal then smiles "I believe you and how about you stick with me and I will help you find your dragon," Jellal says which makes Wendy smile and cry with tears of joy and thank Jellal.

**Two months later…**

Jellal and Wendy had been together now for two months and have yet to hear of any dragon sighting but Jellal was becoming more worried since the two of them had been heading towards an Anima portal and Jellal who truly was sad that he would have to lie to Wendy and leave her, but he just couldn't leave her at a strangers house or even an orphanage so he had hoped to leave her at a wizarding guild considering Wendy was a wizard and sure this was a good idea but they had yet to come across a guild. When Jellal was giving up hope him and Wendy emerged from the forest and came to a clearing where an old man could be seen Jellal was hoping to get directions to a guild, but when he approached the old man he asks Wendy to search the area for some food and when she is out of earshot Jellal approaches the old man. Jellal explains that he has important business and that the little girl he is with needs someone to take care of her and he was hoping to find a wizard guild so that she may strengthen her magic at first the old man was confused but after hearing Jellal's full plan he said that he is the master of a guild and could take care of her for the time being. Jellal was happy he found a place for Wendy and when she came back, he told her that he had to leave and that he would one day come back for her to help her find her mother.

Wendy was in tears as Jellal walked away from her and the old man, and the old man was doing his best to console her but was having little to no success so when he explained that Jellal wanted to leave her in the care of a guild so she could improve her magic she then asked where was the guild she would join the old man panicked a bit before a building in the shape of a cat and many other small building appeared with many people that resided in the small dwellings. The old man then brought the still crying Wendy over to the building and said: "This is my guild Cait Shelter in which I am the master" he quickly explains. Wendy then slowly stopped crying and looked at the building all while thinking "_I will find you Grandine and when Jellal returns he will help me. Natsu wherever you are I hope you're safe."_

**Five of six**

The day is July 7 X777 a boy in his early teens with mid-back length black hair and he had many piercings throughout his face and ears awoke from his slumber in the dead of night surrounded by birds in an unknown part of the forest "Just where in the hell did that walking scrap heap go?" The boy asks to himself "And where in the HELL am I!" He screams out scaring the birds away from him. The teen then started to move North all while mumbling when he sees that walking scrap heap again he'll take a bit out of his tail as payback for leaving him in some random ass forest. As he moves North he also mumbled something about the next time I see that pink-haired bastard he'll knock him on his ass and put him in his place, and after traveling for two hours the teen then comes across a foreign town "At least he dropped me somewhere I could get a meal I'm starving.

The teen then moves into the town which has barely any form of light using his enhanced sense of smell he is able to sniff out a small restaurant so he walked into find that the restaurant was filled with mages in black robes and the teen could smell blood on a few of them but thought nothing of it so he went up to one of them and asked "Hey, mind giving a kid some food." the man then said "Fuck off kid" the teen didn't take kindly to that and took the bread that was on the man's plate and left while eating the bread, and as he left the restaurant the group of cloaked figures followed him "Hey! Do you know who we are?" The teen then turns to him and says "I don't give a crap!" This angered the leader of the group "Now we're gonna kill ya" the teen just laughed "HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh you wouldn't even be a workout!" The group then rushed him and the teen easily brushed off their attacks so when he heard "Plant magic: VIne Cage!" The teen's eyes widened before the group all lined up in front of him and were preparing spells to cast and kill him the group wasn't expecting the teen to shout "**Tetsuryu Ryū Ken**!" **(****Iron Dragon's Sword)** the teen's arm then transformed into an iron sword which shredded the vines he then quickly followed up by shouting "**Tetsuryu Ryū Bō**!" **(****Iron Dragon's club)** and his arm then transformed into an iron club which hit one of the mages knocking him out the teen then dragged his arm to the right catching the rest of the group and flung them into the air before shouting "**Tetsuryu Ryū Todoroku**!" **(****Iron Dragon's Roar)** and a vortex of sharp iron hit all the mages cutting them and knocking them out.

The teen then smelled someone else approach him from behind so he turned around and saw a man in a black cloak with a weird hat, fake demon wings coming from his back, and a medallion of some kind holding his red ascot "Hello, my name is Jose Porla" Jose says with pride and a smirk. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tell me what magic that was and who you might be?" Jose asks. The teen then replies "The names Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer" Gajeel says with a smirk of his own. "A dragon slayer, well Gajeel you said you were hungry right," Jose asks with a devious smirk. Gajeel simply nods his head "Wonderful then you should join my guild Phantom Lord we are the strongest guild and if you join you will be treated like a king" Jose says with a smirk. Gajeel replies "Now you're speaking my language" Jose then starts walking away and Gajeel follows hoping to open up opportunities for himself and eventually find Metalicana and defeat Natsu.

**Six of six**

The day is July 7 X776 and a boy with pink hair is awoken by the sound of screaming before he even takes a look around him he is running full speed towards the screaming and the smell of smoke, blood, and burning flesh and when the boy runs out of the forest, he can see a town on fire, slaughtered people on the ground, and people rolling around on the ground trying to put the flames that engulfed their bodies out. The boy rushes forward to help save the people and as he reaches a crying child in the street with all the smells the boy was unable to smell someone sneaks up behind him and knock him out with a swift hit to the side of his head.

The boy is woken up by a subtle rocking of his whole body he then slowly sat up feeling a sharp pain on his left temple and as he opened his eyes he could see that he was in a cell with many other people they were all children and all looked to be younger, the same age, or slightly older than him he then said "What the hell happened and why are these cuffs on my wrists" He asks the other children in the cell. A girl with white hair steps forward presumably the oldest she says "You were knocked out when we were captured and brought to this place," she explains. "What's your name?" The girls politely asks. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and you still didn't answer my question as to why I have these on," Natsu says while showing his wrists with the tight bracelet like shackles. The girl answers "They said that you had magic and they couldn't take any chances so they put those on you they apparently won't let you use magic." She explains. Natsu just widened his eyes in disbelief because he could not conjure up any type of his magic. The girl then takes to introducing everyone "My name's Sorano. The boy sitting next to the box is Erik with his snake Cubellios, the kid in the corner over there is Macbeth, the boy with the orange hair is Richard, and lastly the blonde over there sleeping is sawyer." Sorano introduces everyone.

**The next morning…**

Everyone is awoken by the cell door being opened and a guard yelling "Wake up and get to work slaves!" Everyone in the cell scrambles to get out the door only to then realize that Natsu was not even moving and only glared at the guard, and the guard sees this and says "Don't want to work eh? TO FUCKIN BAD! NOW GET UP AND FUCKIN MOVE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Natsu slowly gets up and walks in front of the guard and kicked the guard hard in the knee snapping it. The guard falls down screaming and the others just look on in astonishment before pulling Natsu to the working area, and after they arrive they hear other guards taking the injured one to the infirmary.

The others drag Natsu in the line where they will get their assigned task Sorano, Natsu, and Erik were all assigned to pickaxe duty while Richard, Macbeth, Sawyer were assigned to foundation setting, Natsu was given his pickaxe and an assigned area where he started to strike the large boulder with all his strength which cracked the boulder in two he then used much less powerful hits all the while he was deep in thought "_I could probably bust out of here whenever I want but I can't just leave these people here. I know I'll wait for when everyone is asleep and then I can slowly break the wall of our cell down,_" but as Natsu was thinking this a group of guards came up behind Natsu and struck him in the back. "So you think you can just injure one of your handlers and get away with it?" The angry voice says. The guards had everyone stop working and watch what was about to happen as an example, and when the guards all around noded to the guard that had just kicked Natsu he was about to say something when before he was leg swept by Natsu knocking him to the ground hard "Handlers' I think the word you were looking for was slaver you fucking piece of trash" Natsu growls out with a fire burning in his eyes. The guard then approaches Natsu "Come here you stupid fool!" The guard then reached for Natsu but Natsu was too quick and grabbed the guards arm pulling him forward and punching him in the face sending the guard flying through the air but Natsu was on him as soon as he hit the ground and Natsu grabbed him by his shirt and began beating the guard senseless. Everything was quiet, everyone was in complete shock another guard instead of stepping towards Natsu he grabbed Sorano and held a knife to her throat "Stop know or the girly dies" The guard said with a wicked grin. Natsu seeing this stopped punching the know out cold guard and dropped him to the ground "Now was that so hard? Get him, men! Kill anyone if he resists!" Natsu was then seized and dragged towards the stairs.

The other slaves that were watching didn't have enough time to feel bad for Natsu since they were immediately put back to work, but everyone who didn't know Natsu was thinking the same thing "_Just who was that kid_." Natsu was dragged upstairs and into a torture chamber were the two slavers who ran this whole operation began to administer Natsu's torture, and after nine hours of torture he was dragged back to his cell and tossed inside. Sorano, Sawyer, Richard, Macbeth, Erik and if snakes had expressions Cubellios would have shown the same emotion as the other five, a look of horror and disgust. Natsu was breathing hard, he had blood dripping down his whole body from all of the cuts, slashes, and whipping, his pink hair was matted with dry blood, and worst of all they could see a brand mark on his back near his right shoulder. The others quickly did what they could to clean and dress Natsu's wounds', and as they were doing this Natsu woke up and tried to sit up but was not allowed "Take it easy man" Erik said. Sorano then said "Thank you," she says with tears in her eyes. Natsu simply chuckles lightly before coughing up a little blood "Heh, I would do it for anyone I consider a friend" he said with a smile before drifting back into sleep.

The next morning everyone is awoken by the same sound of the guard ordering them to go to work but he stops Natsu "Not you" the others turn back towards Natsu and can see he is still not in any condition for work. The others then go and get their respective jobs and after about an hour of working everyone hears "Listen up you pieces of trash, look down towards the pickaxe area!" Everyone then looked down and were shocked at what they saw. Natsu was thrown forward and forced to grab a pickaxe, and what shocked everyone was that they could see he was tired, bloody, and near-complete exhaustion but he picked up his pickaxe and started swinging "This is what FUCKING happens when you don't follow orders!" The head honcho shouts out. What he did not expect was since the guards were all walking back towards the stairs he saw Natsu turns around and runs towards the guards with his pickaxe jump and slam his pickaxe into one of the guards skulls killing him, but Natsu didn't stop there he yanked the pickaxe out of the dead guards body and shifted his body weight to slam the pickaxe into the side of another guards head Natsu then let go of the handle and the guards corpse fell to the ground in a pool of blood and brain matter "You think just because you tortured me I will be obedient. One day I will FUCKING KILL YOU!" Natsu shouts before he is shot in the chest by a magic blast.

Natsu is once again taken from the working grounds and up the stairs to another torture session, and after twelve hours this time Natsu's friends see he looks almost dead as he is dragged past their cell and thrown into a neighboring one. The people in this cell were surprised to see a new face, especially the one of someone who just killed two people, but an old man in the cell started to talk to the children in the cell "Erza, give me some of those rags" and a girl with scarlet red hair ran to grab some rags from the corner box. "Jellal, lend me your pillow" a boy with blue hair ran to grab his makeshift pillow. "Millianna, Simon, Wally, and Sho help me clean his wounds," the old man says. Natsu begins to wake and can feel that he was laying on something soft instead of the hard ground he then opened his eyes but because his body was so exhausted he could not get up, and standing over him were unfamiliar face "Who are you, people?" Natsu questions in a hoarse and raspy voice. The old man then leans over Natsu "Hello, young man my name is Rob" Rob introduces himself. "Come everyone introduce yourselves," Rob says to everyone else in the cell. The first to introduce themselves is the girl with scarlet red hair "Hi, my name is Erza" Erza introduces herself. Natsu says "Your hair is really pretty" which causes Erza to blush in embarrassment. The next person to introduce themselves was a blue-haired boy "Hello, my name's Jellal" Jellal introduces himself. The order of introductions then went Millianna, Sho, and finally Simon. "What is your name young man?" Rob asks. "My name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu answers in a slightly stronger voice. Natsu then drifts back to sleep.

**Two months later…**

Two months was how long Natsu had been at the island working on what he now knows is called The Tower of Heaven or R-System, and over these two months Natsu has had plenty of opportunities to escape but he just can't bring himself to leave his new friends, he gets to see his friends from his old cell everyday before and sometimes during work time. Natsu gets along with everybody in his cell viewing them as almost family, but one thing that hasn't changed is that Natsu still goes through torture sessions thanks to bad behavior, he has even managed to kill ten guards now. After a while, Natsu was able to endure the entire day-long torture and still come back to the cell and train his body, and whether intentional or not Natsu had inspired others to also stand up people like Erza who stood up to a guard a month ago and came back missing her right eye. One night Jellal said something to one of the guards and was taken to the torture room on the top floor, and it was the very next day that a revolution started with Erza leading the charge and Natsu acting as a sort of bodyguard kicking ass and well kicking more ass. When Erza reached the top floor and Natsu stays behind to help the escaping people. Erza opened the room to the torture room she found that Jellal had gone crazy and was spouting nonsense about being possessed by Zeref's soul and would revive him from the dead. Jellal then pushed Erza off the tower and it was at that moment that Natsu came through the door "Jellal! You son of a bitch!" Natsu then tried to punch Jellal but thanks to a creature of smoking Natsu's first was caught and he was then hanging over the side of the tower much like Erza just was Jellal then gave Natsu the same warning he gave Erza "If you try to come back and ruin my plans I will kill them all" Jellal then punched Natsu in the face and threw him from the tower.

**Japenese translations**

**Hi ****Ryū Todoroku = Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Shadō Ryū Todoroku = Shadow Dragon's Roar**

**Shiro Ryū Todoroku = White Dragon's Roar**

Tetsuryu**Ryū ****Ken = Iron Dragon's Sword**

Tetsuryu**Ryū ****Bō = Iron Dragon's club**

Tetsuryu**Ryū Todoroku = Iron Dragon's Roar**

**WOW! What a roller coaster am I right. I'm not gonna lie this chapter has been by far the hardest to write so far and it was for the sheer fact that I had to make up most of the set up stories. Now you might be wondering why Natsu was sent to July 7 X776 instead of X777 and it will be explained soon, but ultimately is because I wanted him to only be two years younger than Gajeel so I can make everyone a bit older. That's really all I've got for this A.N. so have a great day or night.**

**Reaper Dragon King Signing off**


	6. The Fairy Tail

**Hello and welcome back to Elemental King. Okay First off this is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT I am in school and will be until about mid-June and since I love my readers like I love Fairy Tail I have decided to attempt to post at LEAST one chapter every month. Second, some of you will notice I will usually be doing one chapter for every two episodes but for some of the arcs that may be only four episodes I will make that one long chapter. **

**Well that's all I have to say so without further ado chapter 6. Please read and review.**

"Speach"

"_Inner speaking"/telepathic speaking_

**Spells**

3rd person POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail I only own my OC's everything is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 6 - The Fairy Tail**

It was a normal day in the small town of Hargeon, but today would become anything but normal. On a stationed train a girl about the age of sixteen with pink hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a red jacket next to her stood a small blue cat with a green backpack "Come on Natasha you really need to get over you motion sickness" the blue cat said. Natasha who was still slightly green in the face replies "Shut up happy or no fish for a week." Happy simply shuts his mouth and nods his head. "I hope Igneel is here and if he is I'm gonna hug then kick his scaly ass into next week and if Natsu is here maybe I can convince him to join Fairy Tail," Natasha says with a smile. Happy and Natasha are in the city of Hargeon because of a rumor from one of their friends about talk of someone using the name Phoenix as an alias, and they were hoping it to be Igneel as Natasha and Happy make their way through the city a busty blonde could be found looking around inside of a magic shop. "Is this really the only magic shop in town!?" The blonde girl shouts. "Yes, I opened this shop to sell to the wizards who pass through" the old shopkeeper explained from behind the counter. "I guess there was no reason to come to this dead-end town," the blonde says bitterly. "Don't say the girly how about this? The shopkeeper then pulls out a tiny box with a crystal in the center with the word "Colors" below the crystal. "I already have one of those I was looking for Celestial Gate Keys," the blonde girl says. "That's a rare request," the shopkeep says. The girl then looks towards the corner of the store closest to the register and she spots a silver gate key in a wooden box with velvet lining "The key of the little doggie!" she yells out with glee. "I want that" the girl states. "It's not very powerful though," the shopkeeper says. "I know but I really want it so how much?" The girl questions. "That'll be twenty-thousand jewel," the shopkeeper says with a smile. The girl hearing this got on the counter and struck a sexy pose that pronounced her bust and asked: "Excuse me how much was that again?"

"I Can't believe that old man only knocked off one-thousand jewel. Is sex appeal even worth anything anymore!" The blonde girl shouts. As she was walking she was passed by a group of girls screaming "Phoenix is here! He's really here!" The girls all shout at once hurting the blonde's ears "Phoenix the fire wizard that uses fire magic that you can't buy in stores! He's here in this deadbeat town!?" The blonde says in disbelief before running in the direction that the other girls did. After a few minutes of running the blonde finally reached a group of girls surrounding a figure and as if by fate they parted and the girl could see a tall man with dark blue hair that was spiky over his left eye, he had a strange tattoo that looked like a cursive X over his right eye, he wore a dark blue colored cloak with an insignia of some kind on its rear, he also wore bracelets and rings on his right hand. "Is this for real? Is this love at first sight?" The blonde girl says with hearts for eyes as she approached. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you ask Natasha came running from an alley with happy not far behind after hearing all the commotion yelling "Igneel, Igneel it's me!" while entering the crowd, but after pushing all the other girls out of the way the Natasha came face to face with Phoenix and said "Who the hell are you?" This angered the other girls who then began beating up Natasha screaming at her to show respect to Phoenix! They scream while beating up Natasha. "Ladies, ladies please come down," Phoenix says. He takes out a piece of paper in a frame and signs the word Phoenix in cursive and tries to give it to Natasha as an autograph "No thanks I'm good" Natasha says. This invokes the wrath of the girls again who beat up Natasha and throw her into a pile of boxes. "Phoenix" then shouts "Red Carpet!" Which then creates a wide spiral that lifts him into the air and before he disappears he shouts to all the females "I'm having a party on my yacht tonight and your all invited!" He then disappears.

The crowd of girls then disappears except for the blond girl who makes her way over to the still down Natasha. Natasha who is slowly getting up sees a shadow of a girl looming over her and says "If you attack me again I won't hesitate to fight back this time." The blonde now fearing for her life waved her hands in front of her in a non-threatening gesture "No, I wanted to thank you for freeing me from that guy's spell. He was using charm magic which has been illegal for years now." The blonde says with an angry tone. "As a token of gratitude let me treat you to lunch," The blonde says to Natasha. Natasha simply smiles and at the mention of food Happy came out from behind Natasha he then shouted: "Yes, food I'm starving!" This startled the blonde who shouted "HOLY CRAP, a talking cat!" Natasha then smacked happy upside the head the three then made their way to a nearby restaurant, and once inside and eating their food the blonde introduced herself "Oh, yeah I should probably tell you my name it's Lucy." Natasha justs looked up from her food and replies quickly with "Hi, Lucy my name is Natasha and this is my partner Happy." She then went back to eating her large portion of food. Natasha looked up at Lucy after finishing her meal "Hey, Lucy are you by any chance a wizard?" She asked curiously. Lucy then looks at Natasha and answered "Yeah, I'm a Celestial Spirit wizard. Which means I use these gate keys' to open gates with the spirits I'm contracted with. I even have three of the Zodiac keys, there is only one key for each Zodiac spirit, I have Aquarius the Waterbearer, Taurus the Golden Bull, and Cancer the Giant Crab along with a few silver keys." "I'm not part of a guild yet though. Oh, I should probably explain what guilds are, guilds are places that wizards gather to take jobs and other things and if the guild I want to join let me in I might just die!" Lucy says with hearts for eyes." Happy who at the mention of a giant crab started salivating at the mouth quickly stopped and turned towards Natasha to say "You know Natasha I know that Phoenix could have been an alias but he didn't look like Igneel or Natsu at all." Natasha just sits back in her seat and says in an annoyed tone "Yeah, I know and I bet that poser couldn't even breathe fire like a real dragon or Natsu." Lucy looks at Natasha and happy and says "Wait, this Igneel person looks like a dragon and so does this Natsu?" "No, Igneel doesn't look like a dragon he is one and Natsu is human-like me but he was able to breathe fire as well" Natasha states. "Why did you think that a dragon would be in the middle of a town!?" "Anyway, I should get going, have a good day Natasha," Lucy says while getting up and leaving the restaurant.

Lucy left the restaurant and decided to sit on a bench not far from the restaurant where she pulled the newest issue of a magazine from her bag. The magazine she was reading was called Sorcerer Weekly, and it was filled with many things that a wizard might find interesting but the thing that most people (men) bought it for was the photoshoots' of a wizard known as Mirajane Strauss, she was a girl with long white hair, a large bust always pronounced by the clothing she wore and an all-around killer body. "Man Fairy Tail really has been crazy again demon band wiped out but seven homes destroyed," she said while laying down on the bench. "I wish I knew how to be a member? Do you have to apply or maybe interview with them?" "I don't know but I am so going to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted excitedly. "What was that you want to join Fairy Tail?" "Phoenix said while popping out of the bush near Lucy. "I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight." He said with a creepy smile. "Your charm spell won't work on me, that magics weakness is awareness, it doesn't work on people if they know you're using it!" Lucy shouts while pointing in Phoenix's face. "Just as I thought I guessed you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you, no matter the invitation still stands," Phoenix says. "Well you can forget it, I wouldn't be caught dead being thrown by a creep like you," Lucy says in a slightly venomous tone while turning her back to Phoenix. "A creep know why would you call me that?" Phoenix questions in a depressed tone. "Your spell using it to make you popular" Lucy says while turning around. "Come on now it's all in good fun, I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party, can you blame me?" Phoenix asks questioningly. Lucy then says something about even famous wizards can be big idiots, and Phoenix quickly says "You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild right? Have you ever heard of Phoenix one of Fairy Tail's wizards?" "Phoenix asks. Lucy freaks out at this and Phoenix smirks and says "I could put in a good word for you if you come to the party." Lucy immediately begins to agree to Phoenix's invitation as he walks away and once he's out of sight Lucy shouts out "Dammit I fell for it! Whatever I can suffer through one party because then I will join Fairy Tail."

**A few hours later…**

It is now nighttime and on a balcony that was overlooking most of the town Is where Natasha and Happy were residing after having left the restaurant and walking around for a while. "That was quite a meal eh Happy?" Natasha says in a satisfied tone. Happy then points out towards the harbor and says "Hey isn't that Phoenix's yacht" Natasha looks out at the yacht and gets a little green in the face. Before Happy could make fun of Natasha he was cut off by some girls talking "That's Phoenix's yacht I wish I could have gotten invited to his party!" The first girl shouts. "Wait who's Phoenix?" The second asks. Before the first girl could answer the third said, "I thought that Phoenix was the nickname of a female wizard." The first then answered both questions at the same time "No, Phoenix is a male wizard from the greatest guild ever Fairy Tail!" Natasha then looks out towards the yacht with a look of fury and mutters "Fairy Tail huh?" On the yacht that Natasha was angrily staring at Lucy was in a room with Phoenix "Here my dear open wide and drink of the finest wine" Phoenix says with a smile. "_That was so creepy! Come on Lucy you can deal with this if it will help you get into Fairy Tail._" Lucy thinks while the wine begins to float towards her mouth, but before it reaches her she stands and swats the wine out of the air "What are you doing? You're trying to use sleep magic." Lucy says with an accusing tone. Phoenix then raises his hand with his rings to show her his sleep ring. "Listen I really want to get into Fairy Tail but I'm not gonna date you to do it." Lucy states. Phoenix simply stands up and replies with "That's a shame any way you should just give up your hopes because you'll never get into Fairy Tail when we arrive in Bosco." After Phoenix's speak the sheet walls that surrounded Lucy were pulled back to reveal men carrying unconscious women, one of them then threw Phoenix Lucy's Celestial Spirit keys. Phoenix caught them and said "So you're a Celestial Spirit wizard. These are of no use to me only the wizard that contracted to the spirits can use them" Phoenix then threw Lucy's keys into the ocean. Lucy watched this and began to cry as she was being dragged by two men, but before they could get her very far someone came crashing through the roof.

The smoke cleared to reveal the form of Natasha "I know you!" Lucy shouts before seeing Natasha struggling to stand. Lucy was then picked up by Happy's tail as they flew away from the yacht "Wait! What about Natasha?" Lucy shouts. "I can only carry one person" Happy replies. "Besides we have a problem, Lucy," Happy says in a frightened tone. "What?" Lucy shouts. "My transformation is about to run out" Happy shouts. Happy's wings then disappear and Lucy and he fall into the ocean and after falling into the ocean Happy and Lucy start to swim to the surface. "If only I had my keys I could help," Lucy says frustrated. Happy then nudges Lucy and hands her, her key pouch "I saw these flying through the air and grabbed them" Happy says. Lucy thanks happy and takes a key out of the pouch and then shouts "Open gate of the water-bearer, Aquarius!" A woman whose lower half was that of a bluefish and upper half was that of a beautiful normal woman with long blue hair, and a stone vase appeared from the ocean where Lucy used her key. "Aquarius hit that ship with a wave" Lucy commands. Aquarius glared at Lucy and said, "First let me tell you something if you so much as drop my key again I will kill you." Happy and Lucy both respond with "Yes, Ma'am!" Aquarius then summoned a giant wave that knocked the ship back onto the mainland but she also hit Lucy who was not happy about being hit as well "Oh sorry, that was an accident I wasn't aiming for the ship" Aquarius says with slight malice. "That means that you were aiming for me!" Lucy says outraged. "Don't call me for a while I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend, and he's hot." Aquarius says before disappearing "You don't need to rub it in!" Lucy says before turning towards the ship to see Natasha standing on the side high in the air. She then screams out "Natasha!" "Don't worry about her. I probably should have mentioned this earlier but she's a wizard too" Happy says while eating a fish on Lucy's shoulder.

Natasha was looking down at Phoenix and his crew when she said: "So you claim to be a part of Fairy Tail." Phoenix looks at her and replies with "What of it? Get her men!" "Let me get a closer look at your face," Natasha says. Natasha then throws her jacket off as two of Phoenix's men ran towards her, and when they reached her she smacked the two of them with her right hand she then glares at Phoenix and says "I'm Natasha and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before." Everyone that is present is able to see her Fairy Tail guild mark "She's the real deal Bora," One of the men says to "Phoenix" with fear. Bora then responds with "Don't call me that you idiot!" "I know him he's Bora the Prominence he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for bad behavior" Happy said in a disapproving tone. Natasha looked down at Bora and his gang and said: "I don't care who you are nobody messes with Fairy Tail!" Before Natasha could do anything however Bora said: "What are you gonna do about it?" He then shouted "Prominence Typhoon!" Which shot out a swirling vortex of purple flame directly at Natasha. "Natasha!" Lucy shouts out as she tries to run towards the ship but is stopped by Happy blocking her path with his wings. Bora looks at the flaming wreck and says "That's the way it goes the bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Bora then turns around but he hears "Ah man are you sure you're a fire wizard because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Everyone was in shock that Natasha was eating the flames "Fire magic doesn't work on Natasha" Happy said with an eerie look on his face. "Thanks for the grub poser," Natasha says. "What's going on here who is this girl!?" Bora shouts while looking at Natasha. "Know I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out," Natasha says while walking towards Bora and his gang. Natasha then inhales deeply and shouts "**Hi Ryū Todoroku**" (**Fire Dragon Roar**) and she unleashes a vortex of flame at Bora who casts red carpet to avoid the explosion. One of Bora's men manages to get up and look at Natasha "Hey Bora I swear I've seen this girl before with the pink hair and the scaly-looking gauntlet she's got to be the real one." Lucy then shouts out "She's Phoenix." Another one of Bora's men come to and hears this then looks directly at Bora and says "I told you that Phoenix was a girl but you didn't listen" he then passes out again.

Natasha stands up from the wreckage and hears this but instead of responding she simply lights her hands on fire and says "I hope you all are watching cause this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" Natasha then dashes at Bora who shouts out "Red Shower" which shoots tiny balls of flame at Natasha who simply dodges them all and hits Bora in the face sending him flying into a building. "So she eats fire and then attacks with it, but how does she do it is it some kind of spell?" Lucy says in disbelief while watching the fight. "She has dragon lungs that she uses to eat and breath fire, dragon scales to help her to dissolve the fire, and dragon talons that allow her to attack with fire. Her brand of magic is one that allows her to take on all the attributes of a dragon it's an ancient spell that's hardly used anymore. This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons. It's called Dragon Slayer magic, Igneel was the one who taught it to her and Natsu was the one who trained her" Happy says while also watching the fight. At the same time as Happy's explanation, Bora shouts out "Hell Prominence!" which shoots a laser at Natasha missing her and destroying many homes in the town. Bora giving up a rational thought makes a giant ball of flames and throws it at Natasha she catches the giant ball of fiery death and consumes she then says "Now that was a hefty meal, you're not doing to bad but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!" Bora recoils in fear and can only watch as Natasha runs at him and shouts "**Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu**" (**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**) and punches Bora in the face sending him cascading down the street and into a bell tower. "Come on Natasha you and I both know that you smoke food with smoke not fire" Happy says while laughing. Lucy looks at Natasha in disbelief and says "Wow that's amazing but she overdid it." "Aye," Happy says.

Lucy then turns around and sees that the army is quickly running towards them and before she could even protest she is being pulled down the street by a fleeing Natasha who shouts "Crap! We gotta go!" Lucy shouts "Where the heck are you taking me!?" Natasha simply turns around and smirks before saying "We're going to Fairy Tail."

**A few days later…**

In a large castle-like structure known as Era or the magical council a group of wizards could be heard talking "Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again, this time they destroyed an entire port" AN unknown voice says angrily. "What is the matter with them?" Another voice says. A man in a white jacket with blue hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face then says "I'm quite fond of those dimwits and their lazy faire attitude." An old man with big bushy eyebrows that covered his eyes then says *sigh* "They may behave like fools but we must not forget they are also a very capable lot." "Yes, that is true what a quarry," another voice said. The blue-haired man then said, "I say we let them be after all if it wasn't for those fools just think of how boring this world would be."

At the same time as the council meeting, Natasha, Happy, and Lucy all were standing outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Welcome to Fairy Tail" Happy says happily to Lucy. Lucy justs looked in awe at the building before the three of them make their way inside. Natasha kicks in the door and shouts "Still alive!" Happy follows suit by saying "We're back." Everyone then greats Natasha and happy with smiles and warm welcomes, but one person then said "I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natasha. So you had to go make trouble…" Before he could finish Natasha kicked him in the face and shouted "You lied about Phoenix! Know I'm gonna show no mercy!" Natasha then tackles the random guild member and begins to fight him this leads to one of Fairy Tail's infamous guild wide brawls. Lucy simply mutters to herself happily as the guild becomes chaos around her. A young man with black hair, a silver cross necklace, wearing only his underwear, and the Fairy Tail guild mark on the right side of his chest stands from his seat and shouts out "Natasha it's about time we settled the score." A woman wearing a blue bikini top with brunette hair and drinking some wine says "Gray your clothes" Gray then turns around and says "I don't have time for that Cana!" He then marches into a pile of fighting members. Gray and Natasha begin to fight one another before being interrupted by a large man that was wearing a long blue coat and shouting out "Fighting is MANLY!" before he is punched by Gray and Natasha at the same time sending him flying into the air "Butt out Elfman!" They shout in unison. Lucy watching the fight unfold was in complete disbelief before she heard a voice from behind her and as she turned around she managed to see a wizards with orange hair, a green winter jacket, and two women on his lap this man was then hit in the head by a flying bottle and says something to the girls which makes them say "Good luck Loke" he then starts to join the fight as well. As Lucy looks back at the fight she then hears a sweet female voice ask "Hi are you new here?" Lucy then turns around to see Mirajane standing there smiling and Lucy starts freaking out but before she gets any further she asks "Should we stop them?" Mira simply responds by saying "I usually let them be" she is then hit by Elfman and sent them both into a table "Besides I think it's kind of fun" Mira then loses consciousness.

The guild brawl was starting to get out of hand so Cana turns away from the bar and draws out a card while saying "That's enough you guys I suggest that you knock it off" Gray then immediately responds by smashing his fists together causing cold mist to come from his hands as he shouts "Oh yeah says who!?" Elfman justs shouts and raises his fist skywards and it is covered in stone, Loke then touches the ring on his finger causing it to glow green while saying "You punks can be such a nuisance." Lastly, Natasha covers her hand in fire and says "Come on I'm ready for ya." Lucy seeing that they were about to use magic held up Happy as a shield but before any of them could cast a spell a booming voice was heard as a giant foot slammed into the ground "Would you fools stop bickering like children!" Lucy looked at the giant person with fear while everyone else just stopped fighting. Mira then says "Oh master I didn't know you were still here" Lucy then shouts "Wait he's the master!?" The large man then looked down and started to shrink until standing in front of Lucy was a tiny old man who introduced himself as Master Makarov the old man then jumped up onto the second floor's railing before shouting "You've gone and done it again you bunch of clots, just take a look of how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time this is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds!? All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!" Most members looked down ashamed of their actions "However, I say to hell with the magic council. Now listen up any power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress don't let those blowhards on the council scare you follow the path you believe in. Cause that's what makes Fairy Tail number one! Makarov then thrust his finger into the air sticking up his pointer finger and everyone follows suit cheering.

After everything had calmed down and the guildhall was cleaned up Lucy was getting her Fairy Tail guild mark on her right hand in pink. She then ran over to Natasha who was trying to choose a job to do and showed Natasha her guild mark, and after congratulations from Natasha she went back to looking for a job "Make sure to pick one with a really big reward Natasha" Happy said. Natasha then grabbed a quest and said "Wow one-hundred and sixty-thousand jewel to get rid of some thieves." "Sounds good to me," Happy says happily. Then the guild doors burst open and a young boy runs up to Makarov and says "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" Makarov then looks down at the child and says "Your starting to work my nerves Romeo you're a wizard's son have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." "But sir he told me that he would be back in three days, And he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo shouts at Makarov. "If I remember correctly he took the job on Mount Hakabe," Makarov says. Romeo then continues to argue with Makarov that someone should go help his father but Makarov then says "Listen kid your old man is a wizard and like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself! Now go home have some milk and cookies and wait!" Romeo's anger got to a boiling point and he punched Makarov in the face before running out of the guild screaming "I hate you all!" Lucy who had watched the whole ordeal was shaken out of her staring when Mira said: "I know it sounds like the master doesn't care but he really is worried." As Mira was talking to Lucy they hear a loud cracking noise and see Natasha start to walk out the door "Why did Natasha get so upset?" Lucy asks. "Probably because she and Romeo have a lot in common, I think she sees a lot of herself in Romeo. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal problems, we've all had our fair share of suffering and loss." Mira says while frowning at the plate she was cleaning.

**A little while later…**

A horse-drawn carriage could be seen riding on a dirt path up a mountain, and this carriage consisted of three occupants Natasha, Happy, and Lucy. Natasha was currently lying down on the right-side bench due to her motion sickness while Happy stood on the floor and Lucy sat on the left bench. "Why did you come with us?" Natasha asks Lucy in a strained voice. Lucy replies with "I thought maybe I could help. You really do have a bad case of motion sickness, don't you. That's only another reason to feel bad for you." Lucy says. "What's that supposed to mean?" Natasha asks. "Oh, nothing" Lucy quickly replies.

**A short time ago...**

Lucy sat at the bar listening to Mira tell her tale as she began to place alcohol bottles on a shelf "Many years ago Natasha's father left and never came back. Well technically it wasn't her real father but the one who raised her, he was actually a dragon." Lucy freaks out and shouts "Wait what! Natasha was really raised by a dragon!" Mira just nods her head. "When she was a little girl a boy found her being attacked in the forest and Natasha always said that without this boy she would have been killed. The boy took her to his father the dragon and they took her in and taught her all about language, culture, and magic, but one day the dragon and the boy disappeared and never returned." Lucy then says "That dragon must have been Igneel and the boy must have been Natsu!" "That's right and Natasha lives for the day when she finally can see Igneel and Natsu again."

**Present…**

The carriage that Natasha, Happy, and Lucy were in came to a stop and Natasha is immediately feeling better, so the three of them climb out the back of the carriage and hear the driver say "This is as far as I can take you." The three then open the door in the back of the carriage and find themselves inside of a snowstorm "Where the heck are we, Natasha!? It's a frozen wasteland!" Lucy shouts. Natasha then thanked the man who drove them there and start their journey to find Romeo's father, and after ten minutes of walking the three of them were in the midst of a snowstorm that had appeared near the top of the mountain. The three travel for a while and Natasha and Happy seem almost oblivious to the freezing cold but Lucy on the other hand "Why the hell is it so freaking cold!? It's supposed to be the middle of summer!" "That's what you get for wearing light clothing," Natasha says annoyed. "Oh please your not dressed for it know hand over that blanket!" Lucy shouts at Natasha. "Man she just keeps on talking huh?" Natasha says to Happy who responds with "Aye." Lucy then says "Oh I know. Open Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!" After Lucy shouts this out a grandfather clock with arms and legs appears and Lucy crawls inside. "I can't hear you" Natasha complains. "She says I'm not coming out," Horolgum says for Lucy. "Then why did you tag along?" Natasha says. "What kind of job would force Macao to come to a place like this? She inquires" Horologium says. "You should have asked that before you came with us. He went to slay a Vulcun it's a big monster." Natasha says dryly. Lucy hears this and immediately has a look of fear on her face "I want to go back to the guild! She proclaims" Horologum says. "Go right ahead I say back," Natasha says angrily. "Aye," Happy agrees.

After a short time of walking Natasha stops to shout out Macao's name in hopes of him answering, but her shouting only alerts the Vulcan to their presence which allows it to drop down behind Horologium and Lucy before kicking snow at Natasha and Happy to escape. "Don't just stand there save me! She proclaims furiously" Horologium says. Natasha and Happy then chase in the direction that the Vulcan went. The Vulcan had retreated into its cave near the summit of Mount Hakabe were it proceeded to dance around Horologium happy that it had a human woman as a hostage. Lucy knew she was safe as long as she stayed inside of Horologium and it was at this moment that Horologium disappeared "Don't go Horologium please!" Lucy yells frantically while backing away from the approaching Vulcan. "I'm sorry but my time is up," Horologium's disembodied voice says. "Give me an extension!" Lucy screams. Before the Vulcan could reach Lucy however they both heard a voice "Hey you big ape! Where's Macao Tell me!" Natasha shouts while running towards Lucy and the Vulcan. The Vulcan now seeing a second woman is extremely happy until Natasha punched the Vulcan in the face sending it into a wall. Lucy seeing an opening grabbed a key from her side and shouted "Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" A giant muscular bull with a giant axe then appeared "Oh wow Miss Lucy I almost forgot what a nice figure you have why don't you come over here and give me a smooch" "Oh and he's a giant pervert as well" Lucy says dejectedly. Taurus then look at Natasha and say "Twoo beautiful babes yahoo!" The Vulcan, however, was ready for a fight so it threw ice at the three in front of him, he then grabbed Natasha by her left arm and held her above the ground "Natasha!" Lucy and Happy shout out. Natasha's hair shadowed her eyes and everyone heard her say "Get your hands off of me you damn dirty ape!" She then punched him in the jaw with her right hand sending him towards Taurus who punched the Vulcan in the face sending into the wall.

Natasha and Lucy thanked Taurus for the help before he disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy, Natasha, and Happy then look at the knocked out Vulcan and Lucy says "Wasn't this guy supposed to tell us where your friend?" Natasha just laughs sheepishly and says "Oh yeah, right." The body of the Vulcan, however, began to glow and when the light dies down in the beast's place was an unconscious man "Macao!" Natasha says. "He must have been taken over by the Vulcan. They are evil body snatchers after all." Happy says. The three then wrap Macao in bandages and try to wake him up "Macao don't you die on me Romeo's waiting for you open eyes!" Natasha shouts at Macao's unconscious form. Macao begins to awaken and say "Natasha?" "Your OK" Natasha says happily. "I'm so pathetic I defeated nineteen of those brutes but the twentieth one got me. I'm so embarrassed with myself I afraid to go home and face Romeo" Macao says sadly. "Come on you beat nineteen monsters," Natasha says happily. "_No way there were twenty of those monsters and he took the job by himself_," Lucy thinks to herself. Natasha then helps Macao to his feet and the four then start the long journey down the mountain.

**Several hours later…**

Romeo was sitting on the side of the road that led to the guildhall when he heard "Hey Romeo guess who we found?" Natasha says. Romeo then turns towards the street and can see Natasha supporting Macao he then runs and tackles his father to the ground. Romeo then turns and shout "Natasha, Happy thanks for your help! Lucy thanks for helping to bring my daddy back to me!" Natasha just says "No problem Romeo," Happy just says "Aye," and Lucy just turns and smiles. The three Fairy Tail wizards then walk back towards the guild as the sun sets not knowing for what's to come.

**Japenese translations**

**Hi ****Ryū Todoroku = Fire Dragon Roar**

**Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu = Fire Dragon Iron Fist**

**Finally done it took me far too long to do basically just episode 1 and 2 of the anime but what the hell. I sure as hell hope that at least one person got my Planet of the Apes joke I couldn't resist. Anyway that's all I have so everyone reading have yourself a good morning or a good night.**

**Reaper Dragon King Signing out**


	7. Home Invasion and The Man in Black

**Hello Everyone! First I need to apologize for my hiatus but school, sickness, and other things got in the way of typing so I'm sorry. Second and most important I want to say that due to some after school activities for a time I will be unable to consistently put out chapters (Granted I had planned for once a month) I am know hoping to get at least one every two months out until further notice. **

**Anyway enough boring stuff lets get right into chapter 7 of Elemental King!**

"Speach"

"_Inner speaking"/telepathic speaking_

**Spells**

3rd person POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail I only own my OC's everything is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 7 - Home invasion and the man in black**

A few days have passed since Natasha, Lucy, and happy had returned from Mount Hakabe with Macao and they had settled down a bit so on this morning when Lucy awoke she was excited to be able to go on a job. Lucy had taken up residence in an apartment that was on the bank of a river that ran through the town of Magnolia. Lucy awoke and started her daily morning routine which consisted of taking a bath, eating a nice breakfast, and then going to the guild, however today she would only able to enjoy her bath because when she went to go and eat her breakfast she found Natasha and Happy had snuck inside of her home and were currently eating food from her fridge "What the hell are you doing in my house!?" Lucy shouted. "Come on Lucy there's no reason to shout," Natasha says. "We just stopped by to see how you were doing," Natasha says. "And also to see if you wanted to go on a job with us," Happy says. "That still is called breaking in!" Lucy says angrily. After Lucy is finished yelling at Natasha and Happy she retreats into her room to put some clothes on, and she returns to make herself some breakfast still pissed off at her uninvited guests "Look I just moved in and am not ready for guests so how about you two just drink your tea say thanks and get out you got that" Lucy says exhaustingly. "Come on Lucy we just wanted to see if you were OK and to see if you wanted to go on a job with us. No reason to be so cold about" Natasha says while waving her hands in a defensive gesture. "Aye," Happy agrees. "I'll think about going on a job with you two but before we go I need to make a contract with my new Celestial Spirit" Lucy states. "Sounds cool Lucy can we see how it's done?" Natasha asks. Lucy simply nods her head before saying "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open Gate of Canis Minor: Nicola!" A small white creature with large black eyes, an orange nose, and with a noticeable shiver appeared. Natasha and Happy looked at Lucy and said "Nice try" in a deflated and unimpressed tone. "Shut up I meant to do that" Lucy said angrily. She then walked over to the snowman looking creature and started to smother it in a hug "Your so cute" Lucy states, "You think so?" Natasha asks. "These guys don't take much magic power to come through the gates so Celestial Spirit wizards usually keep them as pets" Lucy states still hugging the creature. Lucy then begins to make her contract with the creature and decided to name it Plue as she was doing this however Natasha and Happy were finding it extremely boring. Lucy then explains the importance of the contract and stats "It's important to keep your promises with your spirits which is why I always make it a point to keep my promises." Natasha and Happy were looking at Lucy as though she was crazy when suddenly Natasha stared at Lucy with a serious face "Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asks concerned for her well-being. "It's decided you two will become apart of our team!" Natasha shouts happily. "OK" Lucy casually answers. "Great now let's get to work!" Natasha exclaims. Natasha then takes out the quest flier Lucy then snatches the flier from out of Natasha's hand and begins to read the flier out loud "No way two-hundred thousand jewel just for taking a book from stuck up rich guy named Duke Everlue!" "Should be a piece of cake right?" Natasha asks while smiling. "Wait hold on, please note that Everlue is a dirty and perverted man currently looking for maids with blonde hair!" Lucy shouts after reading the quest. Natasha and Happy then turned away and started to whisper to one another "We know a blonde-haired girl. Don't we Happy?" Natasha says. "Yep and I bet that we could find her in a maids uniform." Happy says. Natasha then smacks Happy on the head before saying "She doesn't actually need a maid uniform." Lucy who was wearing a look of total shock and fear said "Why you sneaky little. That's not fair!" "It's a good thing that Celestial wizards never go back on their word and keep their promises, cause now you're stuck with the two of us," Natasha says while Lucy sulks on the floor. "But you tricked me!" Lucy screams outraged "Oh lighten up would ya. Now try getting into character by pretending to be mine and Happy's maid" Natasha says. "Not ever gonna happen!" Lucy responds.

**At the same time…**

At the same time during the recruitment of Lucy to Natasha and Happy's team at the guildhall, everyone could see three individuals standing in front of the request board a short girl with flowing blue hair, an orange headband, a green crop top that showed a yellow bra and plenty of cleavage, and white pants with a leather belt, her name was Levy Mcgarden. She was flanked by her two male teammates on either side of her the one on her right side was tall with black gravity-defying hair, a white long sleeve shirt, green plaid pants, and his most notable accessory being crisscrossing yellow bandoliers on his torso, his name is Droy. The man that stood to the left of the girl was slightly shorter than the other man he had short orange hair that was topped by a large brown and white fur hat, he wore the same color fur coat over a purple dress shirt with the color up and the top few buttons unbuttoned, he had black pants, and finally a bracelet on his right wrist, he went by the name of Jet. "Aw, darn did somebody already take that book stealing gig that one paid two-hundred thousand" The blue-haired girl complained. "Sorry I guess Natasha and Lucy got to it first," Mira says while cleaning dishes, Levy then sighs and says "Darn I really could have used the money" her two teammates just pouted. "Don't despair it's probably for the best Levy it's changed?" Makarov says. Levy, Jet, Droy, and Mira all look at him with curious looks and Levy asks "What do you mean?" "I was just contacted by the client concerning that job," Makarov says. "Oh did they cancel that job?" Mira asks. "No, quite the opposite, in fact, the reward has been increased tremendously from two-hundred thousand to two million." Makarov states. Everyone that had been listening was in shock that someone would pay two million jewel just to steal a book.

**A short while later…**

Natasha, Happy, and Lucy were in a carriage on their way to meet the client of the request, but since Natasha has motion sickness she was not having a good time Lucy decided to get some verbal payback "Are you enjoying your carriage ride mistress? Anything that I could get you?" Lucy asks sarcastically. "Shut up Lucy or I'll burn you to a crisp" Natasha says groggily. "Hey don't forget about me I'm also one of your masters' Lucy! You have to do what I say!" Happy shouts. "Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy shouts. "Oh yeah, Natasha I was wondering why you asked me to join your team?" Lucy asks curiously. "You have a good heart and are nice, but your just so weird" Natasha answers. "I'm so excited for my first real job I know I'll do great" Lucy says confidently. "Really? I thought that you were mad" Happy says while eating a fish. "I was mad at first but this perv likes pretty blonde girls I'm perfect for the job," Lucy says smugly.

The three wizards had arrived in the town of Shirotsume and could be seen walking up the street passerby could also hear Natasha mumble "That's the last time I ride in one of those." "You say that every time," Happy says. "And I'm starving" Natasha grumbles. "Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy questions. "Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Let me put it this way would you eat your spirits?" Natasha asks. "What! No why would I do something like that?!" Lucy shouts. "It's kind of the same idea" Natasha finishes. Natasha then spots a restaurant and says that they should stop to eat but Lucy declines and walks away so Happy and Natasha get a table and order their food and were talking when Happy made a comment about Lucy's weight when they heard "What is that supposed to mean you stupid cat?" Natasha and Happy then turn and see Lucy wearing a maid outfit which immediately prompts Natasha to burst into laughter and roll around on the floor. Happy then said, "Wait Natasha didn't you say she didn't need to wear a maid outfit?" Natasha who was still laughing managed to pull herself together for about thirty seconds to say "Yeah I did and I guess we forgot to tell her so she actually got a maid outfit." Lucy for her part was now red with embarrassment and with rage. "I hate the both of you!" Lucy screams.

**A few minutes later…**

The three Fairy Tail wizards arrive in front of the client's mansion and are greeted by a woman who kindly asks them to follow her, and when they arrive in a meeting room on the second floor of the building they are greeted by a man who looked to be in his late forties to early fifties. "Hello my name is Kaby Melon and I am your employer. It's nice to meet you" Kaby says with a smile. "Why does his name sound so familiar," Lucy thought. "Well let's get right down to business, shall we. Allow me to tell you about the job" Kaby says. Natasha and Happy lean back while Lucy leans forward and says "Alright let's hear it." "It's pretty straight forward really Duke Everlue has a book in his possession called Daybreak I would like you to dispose of it if not completely destroy it for me," Kaby says in a serious tone. "Yeah, no problem," Natasha says. "If you want, I'll just burn the whole place down," Natasha says jokingly. "No, I am not going to jail for arson" Lucy objects. Lucy then looks up at Kaby and says "May I know why you wish for this book to be destroyed?" "For two-hundred thousand jewel who cares," Natasha says in a bored tone. "The reward has been raised to two-million jewel," Kaby says. Natasha, Happy, and Lucy look at Kaby with faces of extreme shock when Kaby says "I thought that you were aware that the amount had been increased." Natasha, Happy, and Lucy just shake their heads in a NO motion when Lucy looks at Kaby before her curiosity got the better of her so she asked: "Why did you raise the reward by so much?" Kaby then dawns a look of both anger and sadness before answering Lucy's question "Well because it means that much to me, that book must be destroyed no matter how much it would cost me." Natasha just smiled and shouts "Alright I'm fired up now!" She then grabs Lucy's wrist and drags her out of the house and towards Duke Everlue's mansion.

The Fairy Tail wizards could be seen crouching down behind a tree or in Natasha's case crouching in the tree. When Happy came back from scouting out the mansion Natasha dropped down to Lucy and said: "I don't really see any reason to not just bust down the door and take the book by force." Lucy just frowns at Natasha and says "I told you I'm not going to jail because the two of you decided to destroy a mansion besides when I get this job I can secretly get the book ten run out." After saying her reasoning Lucy steps out from behind the tree and approaches the front gate of the mansion she then shouted: "Excuse me I heard you had an opening for a maid position!" As Lucy was waiting for a response she was thinking "This is going to be so easy all I have to do is impress this perverted old man with my looks sneak into his library and then steal the book, and then I get two-million jewels." Lucy was taken out of her thoughts when the ground behind her suddenly gave way to a sinkhole and a large woman with pink hair and wearing a maids outfit lept out from the hole the woman then said: "So you're a maid?" "Yeah!" Lucy responds in a terrified tone. "So I suppose you're here because of the ad that the master put in the paper," The woman said. When the woman was finished speaking another part of the ground exploded upwards, but unlike last time when a giant woman came into view a short old man with a weird mustache and comb-over "Did someone say, master! It is I Duke Everlue" The creepy looking old man began to inspect Lucy to see if he wishes to hire her, Lucy who was feeling extremely uncomfortable from having the old man stares at her was shocked and saddened when he said, "Not interested now scram ugly." Everlue then walked away while saying something about having to hire the most beautiful of women and to prove his point four more women come out of the ground and the emotions that Lucy felt at that moment consisted of confusion at the fact that the old man thought that these women were beautiful, sadness at being called ugly, and lastly rage for being called ugly. After Everlue and his maids retreated back into his home Lucy sluggishly walked back over to Happy and Natasha when she found the two of them however she only got angrier because Natasha was once again dying of laughter while Happy started to tease her. Lucy then slumps down at the bottom of a tree until Natasha who had finally stopped laughing came over and said: "You just couldn't pull it off." "I tried but that bastard wouldn't know beauty if it killed him!" "Well looks like we go with plan B," Natasha says. "Yeah! What's plan B" Lucy says. "Burn it to the ground!" Natasha says.

Lucy again reminds Natasha and Happy that she is not going to be thrown in jail because they were charged with arson or worse murder, and so Lucy has Happy fly Natasha and her up to the roof of the mansion "This is so much more boring than my way" Natasha complains. Lucy ignores her and is trying to find a way into the mansion. What the three wizards don't know is that Everlue was watching them through a crystal ball "Well looks like more wizards are at our door and this time they are from Fairy Tail." Natasha who was tired of watching Lucy try to find a way in that wouldn't cause damage to the house decided she didn't care and walked up to one of the windows and burned a human size hole into it. "Come on Lucy I made a way in" Natasha calls out. Lucy comes sliding down the roof and when she sees the giant hole she doesn't say anything just seat drops, and so the three enter the building and begin the search for the book "Wo is this some kind of storage room?" Lucy asks. Instead of getting any form of answer she is instead scared half to death by Happy wearing a skull on his head "Check me out!" Happy says. Natasha was holding one hand over her mouth to cover her laugh and the other gave Happy a thumbs up. After leaving the storage room the three split up and start checking rooms hoping to stumble across Everlue's library and after a few minutes of searching the three of them meet up again in the main hallway "Are we going to have to search every stupid room in this house?" Natasha says. "Yes, until we find what we're looking for," Lucy says. Now the three begin to move deeper into the house when out of the ground the four maids from earlier try to attack them with broom handles and their leader the pink-haired maid from before says "Let's crush them, girls!" Natasha without hesitation lights her fist on fire and pinches the four maids out she then hears "Flying Virgo attack!" From up above and she narrowly dodges the pink-haired maid's body slam "So your names Virgo I guess that's better than pink-haired gorilla" Natasha taunts before lighting her foot on fire and kicking Virgo into the base of a giant statue of Everlue. After easily defeating the maid theft protection system the three wizards open up the doors behind the statue that turned out to be a library full of books "Holy crap it's going to take forever to find this one book! Lucy just let me burn them all" Natasha shouts. "How many times do I have to tell you NO?" Lucy said exhaustingly. So the three began to search for the book Lucy climbed to the top of the ladder to search the higher shelves while Natasha and Happy looked on the bottom few shelves and after a few minutes of searching Natasha shouted: "Look I found it!" Natasha was about to turn the book into ash when Lucy grabbed it from her hands and said: "I didn't know that this book was written by Kemu Zaleon!" "Who cares who it's written by just let me burn the damn thing so we can get paid," Natasha said. Lucy refused to give up the book so Natasha and Happy had slowly backed her up to the desk in the room when they suddenly heard Everlue's voice "Well Well look what we have here" before he burst out of the ground "So you thieving wizards are looking to pilfer Daybreak from me!" Natasha and Happy just turn and glare at Lucy and Natasha says "See this is why you should have let me burn that damn thing this is all your fault." "I knew that all you lowly wizards were coming to my beautiful estate for some reason or another I never would have guessed that it would be that stupid book," Everlue says with malice. "So give it back now and suffer the consequences" Everlue threatens. "Lucy give me the goddamn book so I can burn it. Now." Natasha commands. "At least let me read it first," Lucy says before sitting on the floor reading the book. "You mean right now!" Natasha, Happy, and Everlue shout. "I've had enough of you three. Now come forth Vanish Brothers!" Everlue shouts. A portion of the wall separates revealing two men one with weird hair and extremely tall and the other having tattoos' on his face and holding a giant frying pan "You called for us sir" The frying pan man said. Natasha and Happy recognize the guild crest as belonging to a mercenary guild The Southern Wolves as this is all transpiring Lucy is still reading Daybreak surprised by the things she is reading. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game so say your prayers, thieves," Everlue says while stroking his mustache. Lucy then stands up looks at Natasha and says "Hey by me some time I'm not sure but I think that there is some kind of secret hidden in these pages" before running out the door. "A secret I must have missed it before it could lead me to even greater wealth" Everlue thought. "I'll leave them to you two I'm going after the girl" Everlue says before disappearing down a hole. Natasha then looks to Happy before they both nod their heads and then Happy uses his Aera magic to fly down the hole as well leaving Natasha to fight the Vanish Brothers by herself.

Natasha starts to stretch out her arms for the upcoming fight and while she was doing these arm stretches she was also having a conversation with the Vanish Brothers "So which one of you is older?" she asks. The one with the frying pan answers "That would be me." He then says "So you're a fire wizard" "Yeah, but how did you know that?" Natasha asks. "We say the fire around your legs when you were fighting Virgo," The younger brother says. "So your an ability type wizard and judging from the keys I saw on your friend's hip she would be a Celestial Spirit wizard also known as a holder type wizard," The older brother says. "Man you guys really know your stuff so I'm guessing you know what happens when you play with fire," Natasha says taking up a battle stance. Natasha then set herself ablaze and lept forward with a flame covered fist which the older brother blocked with the backside of his pan "Sorry to break it to you kid but dealing with fire wizards is something we do well" the older brother said. Natasha was then hit back by the older brother before narrowly dodging a flying axe kick from the younger brother but she was unable to avoid being hit by the older brother's pan sending her flying through the wall and onto statue Everlue's extended tongue. "Fairy Tail may be a big-time guild and all but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us!" The younger brother boasts. "If that's all you got then your dead wrong," Natasha says. "You really think you can beat us!?" The younger brother shouts. "So you want to know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?" The older brother asks. Natasha just smiles and says "What the fact our hair actually covers our whole head?" The older brother doesn't get angry he gets into an attack position and continues speaking "No, their greatest weakness is their bodies!" He then jumps at Natasha slicing down at her with his pan destroying the statue's tongue and completely missing Natasha "Wizards always have to concentrate to use magic which means that they don't work on their physical abilities," he says. Natasha then rebounds off the wall just in time to dodge a punch sent by the younger brother, and after landing the younger brother says "We work on our physical abilities more than our mind which makes us superior to wizards like you." Natasha just chuckles before saying "Quit talking and let's dance." The two brothers then look at one another and nod their heads, the older brother holds out his frying pan and the younger brother jumps on top of it in together they say "Heaven and Earth annihilation!" The older brother then launched the younger brother into the air Natasha then looked up at the younger brother but the older brother was already in front of her "Look towards the heavens and strike from the earth!" Natasha was then smacked by his giant pan sending her flying through the air but she quickly recovers glaring at the older brother, but the younger brother was now coming at her from above "Look towards the earth and strike from the heavens!" He shouted before kicking her in the back smashing her into the ground causing her to cry out in pain. "You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers the Heaven and Earth annihilation technique. It's a force that very few have managed to survive" The brothers boast. The dust cloud that had been made when Natasha was kicked into the ground started to dissipate revealing Natasha standing unscathed from the brother's combo attack "Well then I guess I'm one of the few. That attack was the best you had" Natasha says smugly. The Vanish Brothers were in complete shock and horror that Natasha was able to survive their combo move so much so they both said "No way" Natasha, however, shouted, "I'm gonna blow you away **Hi Ryū Todoroku!**" **(Fire Dragon Roar)** sending a vortex of flames towards the brothers. The older brother quickly turned his pan upside down and shout "Flame cooking!" The back of the pan then began to absorb the fire into it "You see my pan absorbs your fire and doubles their power which allows me to send them right back at ya!" He then turned the pan around and shot the fire back at Natasha who just stood in the laser of fire with a bored expression "Ha now he's a flame cooked fairy!" The younger brother shouted. However, the brothers were terrified when the flames had been eaten by Natasha who was standing in the same spot as before Natasha then said "That was tasty now I've got a fire in my belly. Watch and learn boys Hi Ryū Uyoku Shūgeki! (Fire Dragon Wing Attack) Natasha created tendrils of fire from her hands and brought them down in a slashing motion making the Vanish Brothers look like overcooked fish but also blowing a big hole in the roof of the mansion. "Whoops, I think I overdid it," Natasha says while smiling.

**With Lucy…**

Lucy is currently hiding in the sewers below the Everlue estate using her wind reader glasses to quickly read through Daybreak so that she may be able to find the secret hidden within the book "That's amazing. I knew this book held some kind of secret!" Lucy says triumphantly. However, before Lucy could get any further a hand burst out of the wall and grabbed her by the wrist "well then you should share that with me" Everlue says with a sinister smile. "I will never tell you what it is!" Lucy shouts. Everlue didn't listen instead he twisted Lucy's arm and looked at the book while saying "I wonder what secret it holds. Let me guess he buried his fortune and there's a treasure map hidden inside. Tell me or I'll break your arm." Lucy doesn't reply instead she sticks her tongue out at Everlue, Everlue doesn't take kindly to this and forces Lucy to the ground "Listen to me I, myself commissioned this book which means that any secret that it holds rightfully belongs to me!" Lucy was waiting for the pain of her arm snapping into tiny bits but the pain never came instead the pressure on her arms was removed entirely Lucy turned around and saw Happy kicking Everlue in his face sending him flying back. Lucy grabbed one of her Celestial spirit keys and pointed it at Everlue claiming that the tables have turned but Everlue uses his diver magic to tunnel through the ground he then started to attack Lucy and Happy from all directions. "I know the whole story Everlue you black-mailed Kemu Zaleon into writing this awful story about you! You locked him away for three years and threatened to take his family's citizenship away!" Lucy shouted. Lucy continued to berate Everlue about how Daybreak never belonged to him in the first place she then shouted "Open gate of the giant crab Cancer!" Then a man with a blue dress shirt, six crab legs sticking out from his back, and holding two crab themed scissors appeared "Lucy am I taking this guy out, baby?" Cancer asks. "Yeah take care of baldy!" Lucy responds. Everlue was glaring at Lucy while thinking "What could the secret be I know he wrote about all my illegal business deals I can't have the magic council find that out!" he then grabbed a golden key from his pocket and shouted "Open Gate of the Maiden Virgo!" Virgo then came bursting from the floor Everlue was commanding Virgo to steal the book back from Lucy but everyone had a look of shock when Natasha also popped out of the hole "Natasha what the hell are you doing!?" Lucy shouts. Natasha who was now kneeling on Virgo's left shoulder shouted down "Well I was trying to find you when I saw Virgo start to glow so I jumped on her and then all of a sudden I ended up here!" "That means that you passed through the spirit gate, but that's impossible!" Lucy screamed. Natasha then jumped down from Virgo's shoulder when she heard Everlue say "Virgo take out this rubbish" Virgo then tried to smash Natasha with her fist but Natasha was quicker and took a deep breath in before shouting "**Hi Ryū Todoroku!" (Fire Dragon Roar)** unleashing a vortex of flames at Virgo knocking her out. At the same time as this Lucy grabbed the whip she kept on her belt and wrapped Everlue up she then threw him over her head towards Cancer who jumped up and attacked him with his scissors knocking him out and shaving his head. Before the wizards could celebrate their win the tunnel started to cave in so the wizards made a run for the nearest exit and when they got outside they had just enough time left to see the top of the mansion disappear underground. Natasha also said "Man Lucy I like your style out with a bang, you'll fit right in at Fairy Tail" "But aren't we not supposed to destroy things," Happy said.

Natasha, Happy, and Lucy had returned to Kaby's mansion and were now discussing what Lucy had read and how she figured that there was a spell on it to hide some kind of secret but Kaby was glaring at the book in rage proclaiming he will burn the book himself. Lucy who was the only one in the room who knew what the secret of the book did feel sympathetic towards Kaby "You want to destroy this book because you want to protect your father's image right Kaby Melon!" Lucy says triumphantly. "Yes, it's true I never read this book because my father said it was garbage which is why I wanted it destroyed," Kaby says sadly. Natasha who had been silent this whole time angrily grabbed Kaby by the collar of his shirt and shook him while saying "You were just gonna burn it before you even looked inside it's the last book your father wrote right! Some of us would kill for a memory like that from someone we loved!" Lucy stepped between Natasha and Kaby and demanded that Natasha hear out Kaby and Kaby began to explain that thirty-one years ago his father returned after disappearing for three years before cutting off his arm sending him to the hospital. Kabby then said that he hated his father for a long time even after his father's death, but he also said that as he grew older his feelings of hate and betrayal slowly turned into remorse. Natasha who was still pissed at Kaby had not turned around to look at him since her outburst and even hearing his story couldn't completely forgive Kaby for his choice. Lucy then spoke up and said "No, you're wrong Kaby look at the book" the book then began to glow and the name changed from Daybreak to Dear Kaby the book then opened and the words that were written on the pages began to lift off them and rearrange in the air before returning inside the book in a story that was written for Kaby "Your father didn't stop writing because he was ashamed he stopped because he had finished his masterpiece. A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son." Lucy said happily. Natasha turns around put her hands on her head and says "Well I guess we won't be collecting that reward" Happy agrees with an "Aye" Lucy turns and looks at them in disbelief much like Kaby Natasha then turns her head back towards Kaby and says "You wanted us to destroy the book but we didn't finish the job." Natasha begins to walk towards the door being followed by Lucy saying that they should get the money Natasha just stops and says "I think it's about time we head on home," she then turns towards Kaby and his wife "That means you to Mr. Melon."

The three Fairy Tail wizards were now making their way back to Magnolia by foot in the middle of the night Natasha and Happy had to explain to a saddened Lucy why if they took the money it would make them and more importantly Fairy Tail look bad. After a few hours of walking the three sit down for a nice dinner of roasted fish, Natasha also explained how she knew that the mansion was not really Kaby's house. As the three were eating Natasha looked up from her food and said "Oh yeah I forgot to mention earlier Lucy but I figured out that your writing a novel. I saw the papers on your desk when we were in your apartment." Lucy gets extremely embarrassed and begs Natasha and Happy not to tell anyone and they both agree of course they both will use it as blackmail later. The next morning the three of them were trekking through a swamp with Happy riding on Natasha's head and Lucy in Horologium getting on Natasha's nerves again but as they were walking Natasha hears someone in a bush next to the path they were on and jumped inside to try and see who it was "Do you always have to fight? She says worriedly" Horologium said. "Go get em, Natasha!" Happy shouts. Natasha jumps out from the bush followed by Gray in nothing but his underwear "Ice princess what the hell are you doing out here!?" Natasha shouts. "I was trying to find a quiet place to use the bathroom" Gray responds angrily. Natasha and Gray then begin to butt heads while Lucy just sweat drops from their childish behavior. After Natasha and Gray stop their bickering the four wizards then go to a cliff which overlooks a river Natasha, Gray, and Lucy sit and begin talking while Happy fishes "So you were on your way back from a job and decided to take this shortcut as well?" Lucy says. Gray then stands and stretches before saying "I'm gonna go start heading back now to avoid getting into any trouble" "What kind of trouble could you get in that you couldn't handle?" Lucy asks. Gray then turns and looks over the cliff before saying "It's not the kind of trouble your thinking of Lucy. this kind of trouble comes from within the guild" Lucy just looks at Gray curiously and says "Do you mean Master Makarov?" "No, but I recommend you all get back as soon as possible as well Erza is due back soon." Natasha just looks at Gray in complete fear and says "You are joking right?" Lucy just says "Wait the Erza" Happy then speaks up with a fish in his mouth "Yep Erza is the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail." Gray and Natasha could only look down and shake in fear while Lucy was fangirling about being able to meet Erza but then she remembers something "Hey I've never even seen a picture of her or anything so what's she like?" In unison Gray, Natasha, and Happy all say "Terrifying" they then start to use other words to describe her Natasha said "Vile beast" Gray then said "Wild animal" lastly Happy said, "There is only one word that could be used to describe her monster." Lucy then envisioned a giant girl who could breathe fire and squash buildings underneath her feet. Gray then says "If there is one thing that even Natasha and I can agree on it's that Erza is that scary well maybe scarier" Natasha then said she could probably kick a mountain in half with a single kick" Gray then said "No way Erza could at least get three mountains with a kick" Happy then said "Gray, you're exaggerating a bit she could get probably two" Lucy was just shaking in fear and said "If she could kick a single mountain in half that's scary enough" Gray then said, "That's why I'm saying we should get back." Natasha then jumped up and said, "Yeah so let's get going!"

Before the four of them could even leave the spot where they stood the area was blown up by some kind of magic. Natasha, Lucy, and Gray were buried underneath a mountain of sand when Natasha managed to shout "Happy!" Happy the said "Help me" while being suspended by a twig over an unlit fire surrounded by two men who looked to be twins, a third man who had a crystal ball, a goblin looking person, and a giant chicken in clothing. One of the twins then said "We're finally gonna get some real protein" the other twin then said "No berries for us tonight," the chicken made a sound that could be interpreted at "Meat!" The guy with the crystal ball just mumbled something about a feast. The chicken then lit the end of his magic staff on fire and was about to light the fire when everyone heard "Hold it right there!" They all then turned and could see a pissed off Natasha and Gray, and Lucy shouted "Happy!" Natasha then cracked her knuckles and said "That's our friend you're trying to roast there buddy. Sorry but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for tonight's dinner!" "Your all wizards aren't you. What guild are you with!?" Gray shouted. The goblin looking man then smirked and said "I'm not telling. Get him!" Natasha and Gray jump forward as the five weirdos charge at them they were doing fine dodging their initial attacks but then Natasha heard "Sand Bomb" and was surrounded by a sphere of sand. Lucy was worried about her friend but Gray shouted: "She's fine, go and help Happy!" Gray then charged the twins who were flying towards him with sais Lucy was trying to free Happy who was shouting something about Lucy going to eat him but after Lucy freed Happy she was attacked by the chicken. Gray kicked the chicken in the side of its head knocking it to the ground while saying "Who's next?" The guy with the crystal ball was gathering energy inside of said crystal ball but he turned out to be nothing but a fortune teller so Gray elbowed him in his jaw sending him flying. Lucy was mesmerized "He's not using magic" she then said to him "Put some clothes on" Gray looked down and shouted "Damnit!" The goblin looking man was getting worried "Where the hell did these guys come from?" He was even more terrified when his sand bomb exploded into fire and Natasha jumped down in front of him she then said "You jerk now I've got a mouthful of sand and it's your fault" she then spits out some sand and shouted, "All right here goes **Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu!**" **(Fire Dragon Iron Fist)** She punched the goblin looking man knocking him into the ground. A few minutes later the goon squad was tied up and then tied to a tree Gray then said, "Don't you think you might have gone overboard, Natasha?" "So what if I did I got the job done didn't I rig-" Gray interrupted "Oh grow up already you're an embarrassment to the guild!" The two of them started to butt heads again Lucy, however, was sitting next to the tied up criminals when she heard the goblin looking man say "Lula" he then continued to say "Lula..by..is" Gray and Natasha then looked at the man but before they could get any answers a giant shadow hand appeared and sucked them up. "What the hell was that?" Lucy says. "Who the hell was that?" Natasha asks. "I don't know but whoever it was is fast I can't even sense their presence anymore," Gray says. "What could all this mean?" Natasha asks. After the whole ordeal, the four decide that they should return to the guild immediately.

**Meanwhile…**

In a forest located just West of Mount Hakabe a man with slicked-back orange hair, a long and torn up brown cloak, bandages that covered his right forearm and left torso, he also had a prosthetic left hand and he was currently engaged in a battle with some Wyverns "Damn these things are getting on my last nerves" he says annoyed. He managed to kill the other Wyvern by using his magic to break it into tiny pieces but in doing so he could not defend himself from the other Wyvern that had gotten behind him so when he turned around and saw it about to use a breath attack he thought he was going to die, but from the right of the Wyvern, a person leapt into the air and using a sword made of fire cut the Wyvern's head off. The cloaked figure then landed and turned to the orange-haired man "Hey whoever you are, thanks for the save" The orange-haired individual said to the cloaked man. "The name's Gildarts Clive Crash wizard and who might you be?" Gildarts asked the cloaked man. "I don't tell people my name" was the man's reply. "Man, I hope this guy isn't an assassin or something his magic power is the same if not higher than mine and he sounds like he could be the same age as Gray" Gildarts was thinking to himself when the cloaked man asked, "Can you teach me that magic?" Gildarts just stared at the cloaked man before he started laughing and said "Sorry kid but I'm not going to teach you my magic I'm on my way home from a job!" "Then what if I beat you in a fight," the cloaked man said. Gildarts just stopped laughing and got into a fighting stance while smirking "Ok kid if you can beat me I'll teach you my magic, unfortunately, that would mean you would have to travel with me because I need to return home but if I win, you have to tell me your name. Got it? But I should warn you I'm not very good at holding back." The cloaked man just nodded his head and then rushed Gildarts muttering "Dark Make Swords" he then started to slash at Gildarts who was having trouble dodging the man's attack's so he shouted "Crash Wave!" Which sent the cloaked man flying backward. "Man, that's some cool maker magic. Do you know multiple types because I saw you use a fire blade to kill the Wyvern?" The figure just said "Yes" before running at Gildarts full speed and before the Crash wizards could react the figure was behind him and shouting "Dual Make" Holy Lightning!" Gildarts was then hit in the back by a sword of Holy magic and Lightning magic. He then fell to his knees and was unable to move so he had no choice but to give up, and after the paralyzing effect stopped he pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed his head while saying "Damn kid you're amazing" "I won't tell you my name but you can call me Salamander" Salamander said while extending his hand to help Gildarts up. Gildarts took the hand and said, "Alright kid starting tomorrow I start teaching you Crash Magic." The two then set up a camp and slept until the next morning.

**Japanese Translations**

**Hi ****Ryū Todoroku = Fire Dragon Roar**

**Hi ****Ryū Uyoku Shūgeki** **= Fire Dragon Wing Attack**

**Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu = Fire Dragon Iron Fist**

**As I said before I amsorry to everyone for the wait but I'm not gone and most likely never will be. I have just one last thing to say thank you all for the support and for voting on the Lucy poll (She's going to be in the harem but I'll make sure everyone is somewhat happy) With that I want to say have a good day or night.**

**Reaper Signing out**


	8. The strongest team and a Reaper

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Elemental King and I have a few announcements. First, this chapter is being released before chapter 10 is finished but I really wanted to get a chapter out to try and keep with the bimonthly schedule. Second I have a question for everyone and that question is would you all like to see me figure out a way to adapt the movies as a special non-canon chapter? **

**Now let's get right into it! Please rate and review.**

"Speach"

"_Inner speaking"/telepathic speaking_

**Spells**

3rd person POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail I only own my OC's everything is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 8 - The strongest team and a Reaper**

It has been a few hours since Natasha, Happy, Lucy, and Gray had returned from their respective quests, and the guild was as busy as ever "Hey Mira can we get three beers over here!?" A random member shouted. "I'll be right with you!" Mira said with a smile. Wakaba then looks at Mira and says "So when are me and you gonna go on a date, Mira?" Laki then yelled at him "Why don't you just leave her alone you perverted old man!" Mira just smiles at Wakaba and says "Wakaba there's one small problem" Mira then transforms into Wakaba's wife "You already have a wife." Wakaba then jumps up and screams "I hate it when you do that!" Natasha, Lucy, and Happy were sitting around or in Happy's case on the table when Natasha who mumbled sadly "I guess we should start looking for another job" "Aye, we're running out of food money" Happy says. "Well if we had just taken that two-million jewel reward from the last job we would be fine for cash for a while" Lucy states. "I can't let myself forget that rent is going to be due next week. I guess I better find some kind of work too" Lucy says to herself.

Lucy then leaves Natasha, Happy, and her table to go and try to find a suitable job from the request board "...Hmm… Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, hunting a volcano demon! Jeez, I had no idea wizarding jobs varied so much." Mira then walked over to Lucy and said "Well let me know when you find one you're interested in taking on, the masters away at a conference so I'm covering for him" Mira says. "What kind of conference?" Lucy inquires. "One for guild masters every once and awhile they all get together and talk about the state of things. It's like the magic council but not." Mira says. She then turned around and asked Reedus to borrow a light pen Mira then takes the pen and begins to draw diagrams in the air "The council Era is the most powerful magical organization in the world it's only one step below the government. It has ten members and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations and if a wizard breaks magical law they would be tried by the council. Then just below them is the different guild master leagues which are local groups who work together, then the individual masters it's their job to pass on the decrees of the council they also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis I guess you could say they're the glue that holds all of us together. Which is a pretty stressful job." Mira finishes explaining to Lucy. "Wow, I never realized that all the different magical guilds were interconnected like that" Lucy says intrigued. "It's important that we cooperate with one another otherwise our system would fall apart," Mira says. Natasha then lights her finger on fire and smiles evilly while saying "Then there are the guys in black that show up to really screw things up." Lucy then jumps and screams as a result of being scared she then turns and glares at Natasha who was laughing at Lucy. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Lucy screams at Natasha. "Natasha's not wrong though the people she is talking about actually exist there the dark guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues they're the bad apples and most of them are involved with a magical crime" Mira says to Lucy.

"Thanks for terrifying me, even more, Mira," Lucy says. "Would you just go pick a job for us already?" Natasha says. "You have got to be kidding what makes you think I would go on another job with you?" Lucy says while glaring at Natasha. "Come on Lucy we are a team after all aren't we?" Natasha asks while ignoring Lucy's glare. "Yeah, Lucy we picked the job last time so now you have to pick," Happy says. "Forget it cat as far as I'm concerned our team is disbanded, and besides the only reason you two wanted me for your team was because you needed me for my blonde hair," Lucy says slightly angrily. "Don't be ridiculous Lucy that's not the only reason we picked you we picked you because you were nice?" Natasha says while grinning. Lucy just looks at her with a half glare. "Hey Lucy I wouldn't stay with those two if I were you, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams unless you want to end up roasted" Gray says. Cana without missing a beat says "Your clothes Gray" before drinking more of her precious booze. Natasha who was offended by Gray's comment says "Jerk!" Gray then turns and marches over to Natasha and the two of them start to butt-heads and throw insults at one another "Did you just call me dragon-girl! "What if I did what are you gonna do about it ice-princess!" While Natasha and Gray were at each other's throats Loki was trying to get Lucy to join his "Team of Love" but when he picked Lucy up bridal style he then noticed that she had Celestial Spirit Keys and freaked out before dropping Lucy and running out the guild hall while shouting "I'm sorry but it would never work out!" Lucy who was rightfully pissed about being dropped and also confused said: "What's gotten into him all of a sudden?" "Loki has a bad history with Celestial Spirit Wizards, and rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well" Mira answers Lucy. Lucy was about to say something when Natasha came out of nowhere and knocked her to the floor and in a muffled voice said: "Can't the two of you just knock it off already." "Natasha was the one who started it I'm just following through," Gray said. Cana again said to Gray "Where are your clothes?" Natasha then stood back up and said "I wouldn't have started it if you hadn't provoked me you dirty slim ball" "Oh yeah what exactly did I do to provoke you, you hot head?" Gray said. The two of them then started to throw insults at one another again while everyone in the guild laughed at their childish behavior.

**Down the street from the guildhall...**

As these antics and shenanigans were happening inside of the guildhall a certain individual was making her way towards the guild. She wore custom made Heart Kurz armour which shone brightly in the afternoon sun, she wore a dark blue skirt that allowed greater movement, she wore gauntlets of the same design which glinted as she walked, over her shoulder for all to see was a giant decorated horn from a defeated monster, but the most noticeable and recognizable feature of this young woman was her scarlet hair.

**Back inside the guildhall…**

Everyone was still laughing at Natasha and Gray when suddenly the front door burst open and out of breath Loki shouts "I've got bad news!" The entire guild becomes quiet and looks at Loki what he said next made everyone's blood run cold "It's Erza she's on her way here!" Everyone after freaking out for a minute immediately began to rush around the guild cleaning up anything and repairing what they could. "Man just mention Erza's name and the whole place freaks out," Lucy says in disbelief. "Well she is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail after all and she is more than a bit intimidating," Mira says. Suddenly heavy footsteps and the low clang of metal could be heard coming from right outside the guild's doors people were either silent or whispering out of fear "Geez with these reactions you would think she's some kind of monster" Lucy says. Lucy then thinks back to the picture that Happy, Gray, and Natasha put in her head back before they were attacked. As she entered the guild all around could see that she carried the giant decorative horn as though it was weightless and when she placed it down and everyone could see her face they knew they were screwed. "I have returned, where is master Makarov?" She asks. "Welcome back Erza the master is currently at a conference right now," Mira says. Everyone was shaking in their boots and mumbling to themselves about their failures and hoping that Erza didn't know about them "She's not anything like I imagined" Lucy says to herself. "Now listen up while I was on the road I heard a few things word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late, Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do Cana you need to start controlling your drinking, Vijeeter please take the dancing outside, Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit, Nab I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board just pick a job, Macao...Sigh…" "Please just say something!" Macao shouts. "I don't even know where to begin with you, you cause so much trouble I've almost given up." "_She is like a dictator_," Lucy thinks. "Is she some kind of dictator?" She asks. "That's Erza for you" Happy replies. "I mean she is more mature than anyone else here," Lucy says to herself. Erza then asks "Are Natasha and Gray here?" "Aye" Happy replies. Erza then turns to see Natasha and Gray in a dual headlock while shaking heads to look like good buddies who were not just fighting but this does not stop Natasha and Gray from sweating bullets "Hey there Erza we're just hanging out like good friends tend to do" Gray says. "Aye," Natasha agrees. "That's good I'm quite happy to see the two of you getting along, however" Erza then glares at Gray "Do be mindful about your clothes Natasha is a young woman and does not need to see you almost naked." Lucy who was wondering why Natasha and Gray were acting like this was given the run down from Mira, Cana, and Macao when Erza said "Natasha, Gray I need a favor. While traveling I overheard something that has me worried normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here I could really use your help." Everyone was in complete disbelief that Erza just asked for help at all let alone Natasha and Gray "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." "_Me and Natasha_" "_On the same team_," Natasha and Gray think in unison. Mira, however, was saying "Erza, Natasha, and Gray working together I never saw that one coming, this could be the strongest team that Fairy Tail has ever seen."

**The next morning…**

"This sucks teaming up with you is the dumbest idea ever!" "Yeah tell me about it Erza may need our help but she made a huge mistake asking a hot head like you to come along! Natasha and Gray shouted. As Natasha and Gray were loudly arguing on the Magnolia Station platform and drawing a crowd Lucy, Plue, and Happy were sitting on a bench, pretending that they don't know them. Happy who was eating a fish asked: "What made you decide to come with us, Lucy?" "Mira asked me to tag along so that I could stop Natasha and Gray from killing one another behind Erza's back" Lucy answered. "You're not doing a very good job" "They're hopeless." Erza then made her presence known "Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long?" Natasha and Gray immediately stopped their bickering instead of opting to look terrified. Lucy then said "No not really" she then looked in Erza's direction and could see that Erza was dragging an extremely excessive amount of luggage. As Happy and Lucy were freaking out over how much luggage Erza had Natasha and Gray were acting like the best of buddies making themselves look like fools. "I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well, and who might you be I believe that I saw you in the guild yesterday?" Erza said to Gray and Natasha before asking Lucy a question. As soon as Erza turned her back on Natasha and Gray so Lucy could explain to her who she was they were once again butting heads and glaring, but the two of them quickly put their buddy-buddy routine back up the split-second that Erza turns around. "Hey, Erza I'll come with you but only on one condition," Natasha says. "Oh well then let's hear it," Erza says. Natasha then balls her fist and smiles devilishly while saying "OK I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Gray who just stared at Natasha as if she were a ghost says "What's the matter with you? Do you have some kind of deathwish?" Natasha ignores him and continues talking to Erza "I'm a lot stronger than I was the last time we fought. This time will be way different cause I'm gonna beat you" she said confidently. Erza thinks for a moment before replying "Yes, I can tell that you have gotten stronger in my absence from the guild but as to you being able to beat me I guess we shall have to see. I accept your challenge."

Natasha, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Plue, and Erza all board the train that will take them to their destination but as soon as the train starts to move Natasha immediately looks green "I swear you're totally pathetic Natasha. One minute your picking a fight and the next you're like this" Gray says tiredly. "It's gotta be tough on her getting from place to place," Lucy says. "Don't worry she'll be fine come over here Natasha?" Erza says. "Aye," Natasha groans out. "_I guess she wants me to move then_," Lucy thinks. Lucy and Natasha then switch seats and Erza punches Natasha in the stomach and lays her head on the cushion next to her. Lucy and Gray just look at Erza and have the same reaction to pretend like they didn't see anything. "_Ok, maybe she's not as sane as I thought she was_," Lucy thinks. "Erza I think that's about time you start filling us in on why you needed our help," Gray says. "Of course I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big, I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item created called Lullaby" Erza explains. "Lullaby" Gray, Happy, and Lucy all say simultaneously. "Wait that thing from before?" Lucy asks curiously.

**Meanwhile…**

In a forest that could only be described as one that the evil witch would live in, in a fairytale a run-down building could be seen somewhere inside. This was the dark guild Eisenwald's base of operations and inside four figures were walking and holding a conversation for their upcoming plan while walking under the tied up bodies of the people who attacked Gray, Lucy, Natasha, and Happy "I hear Kageyama finally got back to us" One man said. "Yeah, he says he actually found it," A second says. The one at the front of the group who wore no shirt, a tattered scarf, tattered cloak pants, had many tattoos on his chest, white hair, and most noticeably a giant scythe said "The moment of truth has finally arrived gentlemen this means we're one step closer to achieving our goals. The guild masters will be too busy holding their conference they won't even realize what hit them."

**Back on the train…**

Lucy, Gray, and Happy had just finished retelling Erza what they heard those thugs say before they disappeared "I see so you've run into the Eisenwald guild before" Erza says. "Well I'm not positive that they were part of Eisenwald but they did mention Lullaby" Gray responds. "It sounds like they were members that dropped out of Eisenwald and were trying to get away, perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming" Erza speculates. "So this thing is so bad that even scares dark wizards?" Gray says questioningly. "I'm only hypothesizing but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out," Erza says. "What do you think they're going to try?" Lucy asks. "Let me start from the beginning, just the other day I was heading home after completing a job I stopped by a pub in Oinbas that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards when I overheard a group of wizards conversing about something with a seal and one of them assuring the others that he knew how to dispel it. Then he mentioned the name Erigor and Lullaby" Erza explains. "Lullaby that's like a song that you sing to put kids to sleep," Lucy says. "Yes, and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic" Erza states. "You sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asks. "Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day I didn't recognize his name Erigor the ace of Eisenwald he only accepts assassination requests which is why he's earned the name Erigor the Reaper," Erza says. "He kills for money!? Lucy says frantically. "When the council outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago but that didn't stop them they've disobeyed orders and remain active to this day" Erza finishes. Lucy who was shaking and sweating like crazy said "OK I should be heading back home now." Erza then became angry with herself slamming her fist into her thigh "How could I have been so careless if only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them, I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me" "So if I've got this Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them because after what you overheard you're sure that it's gonna be something bad" Gray interprets. "That's correct and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I could take on an entire magical guild all by myself, that's why I asked you and Natasha for your help we're storming the Eisenwald guildhall" Erza explains. Lucy is cowering in fear while Gray says "Sounds like fun to me." "Aye," Happy agrees. "I shouldn't have come along," Lucy says fearfully.

After everything was explained and (almost) everyone knew what was going on Lucy got off the train at the next stop to purchase a snack for herself, Gray, and Erza and when she got back on the train and it started moving she asked: "If you don't mind me asking but what kind of magic do you use Erza?" "That's a good question," Erza says. Happy then looks at Lucy and says "Erza's magic is really pretty she makes her enemies bleed. A lot" "Personally I think that Gray's magic is much more beautiful than my own" Erza says. "Oh like this?" Gray asked before putting his hands together and making a blue magic circle with a snowflake appear before opening his hands to reveal a tiny ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail guild emblem. "I use ice magic" he explains. "Oh now I understand why you and Natasha don't get along she's fire and your ice. Talk about not mixing very well" Lucy says. "I never thought about that" Erza says. "Na, I just can't stand her," Gray says. After a few more minutes on the train, the group of wizards arrive at Onibas station and get off the train "You think the Eisenwald guys are still going to be in this town?" Gray asks. "Honestly I have no idea, that's what we're here to find out," Erza says. "I'm still thinking that I should go home," Lucy says. Happy who was riding on one of Erza's many suitcases then spoke up and said: "Wait where's Natasha?" Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy just watch as the train leaves with Natasha still on it "I was so busy talking that I forgot about her I am such a fool Natasha hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance" Erza says. Gray and Lucy just sweatdrop at Erza's odd behavior.

**On the train…**

Natasha was hunched over holding onto the bottom of the seat to stay in her seat when a man wearing a white jacket with purple writing on the back, white pants, long hair tied back in a bun came up to Natasha and says "Well would you look at that it's a Fairy Tail wizard. How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?" Natasha groans out "What?" The man the plants his foot on her face saying "Don't act all high and mighty just cause you are in a legal guild, Mrs. Fairy. You guys who just blatantly follow the magic council's rules, you know what you look like to us harmless little flies!" Natasha was glaring at the man from under the man's foot decided to take try to take action she stood up and ignited her hands and tried to say something but because she was on a train she could not fight back. "Ha! What kind of magic was that? Let me show you how it's done!" A black magic circle then appeared under the man's feet and shadow tendrils shot out at Natasha hitting her back onto the floor "It's all in the follow-through" The man says smugly. Natasha just turns and says "That magic" while the man smiles evilly but before he could attack again the train comes to a sudden stop and Natasha slides a few feet further from the man, and the man lost his balance falling forward and dropping a peculiar looking flute at one end was a skull with three eyes and at the other it had five branches sticking outwards.

**At Onibas station…**

"What's the matter with you lady!? You can't just pull the emergency break!" The conductor yelled. "It's for our comrade, please understand" Erza replies. Lucy was dumbfounded that Erza just did what she did while Gray and Happy looked unfazed at what Erza was doing "Know please take our luggage to the hotel" Erza asks. "Do I look like a bellhop?" The conductor replied. Lucy just watched this whole ordeal and said "I'm starting to think that all the members of Fairy Tail are completely crazy" "Well not all of us," Gray says while only wearing his boxers.

**On the train…**

"Oh thank Mavis the train stopped," Natasha said happily. Natasha then looked at the flute and asked: "What is that?" The man then looks up and says "You saw it" "That's enough out of you bastard it's payback time!" Natasha then jumps at the man with a **Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu **(**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**) which makes the man cover his eyes and shout "Dark Shadow!" Shadows then enclose around him in a protective barrier. Natasha's fist connected with the barriers causing the train care to explode and the man to be knocked back into seats despite his barrier. As the man was on the floor he wiped his mouth of blood and as Natasha approached him he groaned out "Lucky shot." "Hmph… Little fly huh" Natasha says smugly. Then before any more fighting could occur Natasha and the man heard a voice over the loudspeaker saying "Attention passengers our emergency stop was a false alarm we will be departing again shortly" "Oh hell no I'm getting off this damn thing!" Natasha says. Natasha who was grabbing her pack wasn't paying attention to the man who was saying "Hold it right there I'm not letting you get away that easily you're messing with Eisenwald now!" Natasha who was about to jump out the window turned around and glared at the man while saying "Oh so you're with Eisenwald huh. I'll show you what happens to people who mess with Fairy Tail. How about we take this outside!" The train, however, started to move again and Natasha immediately became sick.

Outside of the train Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were speeding along in a magic mobile trying to reach the train and retrieve Natasha and as they drove alongside the train Lucy shouted "Natasha!" As if on cue Natasha jumped out the window and flew towards Gray who was hanging onto the top of the magic mobile causing herself and Gray to fly off the car and onto the ground. Erza immediately stopped the car and turned to see Natasha and Gray in pain on the ground "Natasha are you alright!" she yelled out. Natasha only responded with a low moaning "Aye." After getting back up Gray shouted, "That hurt you, idiot!" "Oh shut up Ice Princess! How come you guys left me on the train!?" Natasha shouted. "I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologize Natasha." Erza then tried to hug Natasha but only ended up slamming her head into her iron chestplate "I'm OK. I mean I'm shaken up pretty bad I got attacked by some weirdo on the train" Natasha explains. "Are you serious?" Lucy says in disbelief. "I think it's the dude that dragged away those guys that were gonna eat Happy said he was with Eisenwald," Natasha says. Erza then slapped Natasha in the back of the head and shouted "You fool that is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away!?" "What the hell are you talking about? Do you not remember knocking me out on the train?" Natasha says confusedly. "Still you should've known to capture him, he attacked you in a public area you should have subdued him!" Erza berated. Erza then hooked herself back up to the magic mobile while saying "So he was on the same train we were on so let's find him." While Erza started the vehicle Gray asked Natasha "So what was this guy like?" "He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild but he did have this strange-looking flute with him. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes." Natasha explained. "Wait a three-eyed skull," Lucy says. "Is there something wrong Lucy?" Happy asks. "It's just that I've read something about a three-eyed flute before. Lullaby, the cursed song, it's death magic" Lucy says. "A cursed song like an incantation?" Gray asks. "I've only ever read about them in books before but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards," Lucy says. "That's right there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person that they're used on," Erza says. "Well if I'm right Lullaby is even worse," Lucy says.

**At the train station…**

At Kunugi Station the inhabitants of the train were terrified when they were all forced off the train by evil-looking men but they became even more terrified when the witnessed the murder of the train's conductor and heard "This train is now the property of the dark guild Eisenwald" Erigor declares. "Finish unloading the train luggage, people, everything and if anyone tries to deny us kill them all" Erigor commands. "Well look who's here," The man in white says as he exits the train. "Kageyama, I heard you were coming back aboard this train there's quite a bit of wreckage care to explain," Erigor says. "Come on aren't you at least a little interested in seeing what I brought back with me?" Kageyama asks. He then takes the creepy looking flute out from his jacket's inner pocket "Haha I finally managed to break the seal" "Excellent Gentlemen I present to you the forbidden Lullaby. Originally it was a tool for casting simple death curses useful but limited that is until the great Black Wizard Zeref got his hands on it and transformed it into a demon flute now its song will kill hundreds, thousands at once lulling them all into an endless sleep and it's all mine." Erigor says.

**In the magic mobile…**

The group of Fairy Tail wizards were all inside of the magic mobile with Erza as their driver so everyone else inside or holding onto the outside of the car was fearing for their lives "Slow down Erza you're using up to much magic driving this thing!" Gray shouted from the roof. "I have no choice but to press onward we're running out of time if Erigor gets his hands on this death magic trust me lives will be lost!" Erza responds. "_Curse them what is it that they hope to achieve this is madness_," Erza thinks to herself as she drives.

**Clover Town: Guild masters conference**

Inside of an old building that sits near the center of Clover Town a building that could be mistaken for a townhouse but inside this building there was no mayor or town council inside, no inside this building was the guild masters conference while usually these conferences are extremely boring for the masters of the larger guilds but today a subject that had acquired all of their attention. The topic was on that of a rogue wizard that specifically targeted dark guilds, mercenary camps, large branches in the dark guild syndicates, and the wizard would leave these areas decimated with sometimes there being nothing but ash not even any bones but what had the guild masters most concerned other then the wizards violence towards those people was the amount of violence that he shows to slavers word from the council was that a group of magic knights had got word the rogue wizard at a dark guild that had been kidnapping people for slavery and when they arrived at the location of the dark guild they found the kidnapped people a few miles away in a makeshift shelter and everyone that was in the guild along with the guildhall was reduced to ashes. Goldmine the master of the Quatro Cerberus guild said that they call him Salamander and that the council gave him the highest level threat there is the rated him SSS and was to be avoided at all costs. Many of the guild masters were honestly quite shocked that there was a SSS rated criminal since that was the same rating that was used for century quests, but one of the masters spoke up "What if this is just a young man who has lost his way and the council does not wish to give him a second chance if I were to ever come into contact with this man I would offer him a place in my guild" Makarov said calmly. Many of the guild masters of the smaller guilds looked at Makarov as though he was completely crazy but those that knew of his character knew that he meant every word "You know Maki he may be rated SSS but if he were to be faced by a wizard saint I think that he could learn to change his ways" Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild said jovially. "Goldmine you said that destroyed dark guilds. Do we know if he is responsible for taking out the guild Sleeping Thugs?" Makarov asks. "You mean the dark guild that was comprised of a whole town? Yeah, apparently though only a few people were actually killed" Goldmine answers. "I personally think that they are making him sound out worse then he is my cousin worked on a few of these cases and they actually found many of the dark wizards knocked out and bound and after questioning them they were able to deduce that he got his nickname Salamander since he predominantly uses Fire Make magic and that he will only kill if need be, but the only people who can actually attest to what he did when he came across slaves were those that he freed and he only rarely gave them a chance at surrendering," Master Bob says. "_This man could either be a great asset to the council or an extremely dangerous enemy and by the way the council is portraying him I would wager that they are creating an enemy. When he decides to return, I'll have to ask Gildarts to look into the matter since he should be able to hold his own_" Makarov thinks.

**Later…**

After having talked about the extremely important matters earlier the guild masters at this time were just chatting and having a good time "You know Maki I'm extremely jealous your wizards are all so full of life and they're such cutie pies. I heard you've got a girl that gave some big shot quite the spanking" Master Bob says. "Oh you must be talking about Lucy, yeah she's our newest recruit and she's got a body that won't quit," Makarov says perversely. "I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov your wizards may be spirited but you've got to admit they have a tendency to go overboard. Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail is going to end up destroying an entire city one of these days, can't say that I blame them" Goldmine says while waving a full skewer of food at Makarov. "Oh let those blowhards worry what do I care. Their just jealous that my wizards are hot!" Makarov says drunkenly. "Oh Maki you shouldn't talk about your little wizards that way you're such a scoundrel," Bob says. After Bob finishes saying that a blu messenger bird with a pointy hat flies over to Makarov and delivers a message from the guildhall. Makarov motions over the magic seal on the envelope which prompted a holographic image of Mira to be displayed "Hi master I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound" the holographic Mira said. "See this honey's our poster-girl Mirajane grab some eye candy boys!" Makarov declares with glee. "Oh, master you're not going to believe what happened it may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail!" Mira shouts joyfully. "Really?" Makarov says surprised and intrigued. "Erza, Natasha, and Gray have all steamed up together, an amazing combination huh!? In fact, I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen! Sorry to bother you but I just had to send you this to tell you the exciting news!" Mira finishes. Makarov who had listened to the second part of the message had a face of complete fear and managed to croak out "Not those three." Makarov then falls backwards onto the table while Goldmine says "I guess the council has a reason to be worried eh Makarov?" Makarov doesn't answer all he is thinking is "_I can't believe this is happening those three really could destroy an entire city. The conference ends today so I can be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon I just hope nothing crazy happens between now and then. Oh please let nothing happen_."

**In the magic mobile…**

The group of Fairy Tail mages were currently sitting on a cliff that overlooked Kunugi Station "I can get cars and boats but who would want to hijack a train?" Lucy asks. "It doesn't really seem like it would be a good choice for transport since it can only run on the tracks" Happy says. "Yes, that's true but they are quite fast" Erza states. Inside the vehicle, Natasha was trying her hardest not to throw up and Gary who was only wearing his underwear said: "I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why." "Your naked again Gray!" Lucy shouts. "The military has already been called to action so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them," Lucy says while looking down at the station. "I hope that's the case, Lucy," Erza says before starting to drive away.

**On the train…**

The Eisenwald members were all inside of a single car and Kageyama had just told Erigor that Natasha had seen the flute which earned him a close call with Erigor's scythe "Let me get this straight you allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute and then let her getaway! Is that true!?" Erigor says angrily. "But it's not like she knows anything about our plan sir, and even if she did there's no way that her and her stupid guild would be able to stop us right?" Kageyama explains while kneeling on the floor in fear. Erigor glares at Kageyama before slamming his scythe in between Kageyama's legs and said: "We can't afford to take any chances, fortunately, we have a strategy in place." "Right you mean the thing at Oshibana Station," Kageyama says. "We can't have flies buzzing around where they're not wanted. It will be up to you men to swat them away" Erigor commands. "Yes, sir!" Everyone shouts in unison.

**Magic mobile…**

Erza was currently driving like a maniac putting anyone who dared to be in the street at risk "Erza! You're going way to fast you're gonna overload the S.E. plug" Gray says. "There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played. I can't slow down we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!" Erza responds. "But at this rate, you're gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting!" Gray retorts. "Well, then I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat or use a stick, besides I've got you and Natasha to watch my back," Erza says. "I feel like there was something important that I was supposed to tell you, Lucy," Happy says. "Oh really, well what is it?" Lucy asks. "I don't remember it was just something I was supposed to tell you" Happy explains. Natasha who was lying on the floor struggling not to relieve her stomach of breakfast decided to hang half her body out the window of the speeding vehicle "Careful Natasha are you trying to fall out!?" Lucy shouts. "Aye," Natasha groans in response. As Lucy was dragging Natasha back inside the vehicle against her will she heard Erza say something in a troubled tone "What's that up ahead?"

The gang of Fairies had arrived at Oshibana Station to see that there was a large crowd outside and that the building appeared to be smoking. The group of wizards push through the crowd and reach a conductor that is trying to keep everyone calm "What's going on!" Erza demands. The conductor gives Erza an answer that she didn't find suitable so she simply knocked him unconscious before doing the same thing to any of the other conductors. Erza had finished knocking out the conductors after receiving the information that she wanted returning to Gray, Lucy, and a still incapacitated Natasha "Let us go the Eisenwald guild is inside" Erza commanded. The four wizards and Happy all rush inside the station "The small army unit stormed in earlier but they've yet to return. I'm guessing that they were caught in a battle with the Eisenwald forces" Erza says as they were running. After getting to the stairwell at the end of the hallway they all could see that the army had been incapacitated "They've been wiped out" Happy says in shock. The group was walking down the station's main hallway which had more incapacitated soldiers in it "They were fighting against an entire guild of wizards a small contencesy like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group" Erza says. They then entire the station's main platform area and could immediately see everyone from the Eisenwald guild was present with Erigor sitting atop a ledge "Hehe… Welcome step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies!" Erigor taunts. "Wo there's so many of them?" Lucy says terrified. "You fiend. I take it you're Erigor" Erza says. Kageyama then recognizes Natasha and says "Hey you! It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor get up." Natasha who had been groggily laying on the floor heard this and said "I recognize that voice" "We're not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza shouts. Erigor looks at Erza and smirks before saying "Oh you haven't heard yet..hahaha" Erigor then starts floating in the air surprising Lucy and finishing his speech "What do all train stations have!?" "He's using wind magic," Happy says. Erigor then lands on a speaker stand and Erza shouts "You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song!" "Hahaha… Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action who knows if I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death" Erigor taunts. "You guys are completely insane!" Lucy shouts. Kageyama knelt down and started to cast a spell while saying "We're rolling in a new age of darkness of course by the time it gets here you flys will be long dead" He then shot shadow tendrils towards Lucy but Natasha created a tendril of fire and destroyed the shadows. "You again," Kageyama says annoyed. "Eisenwald dude I knew I recognized that voice" Natasha taunts. "Oh wow looks like we got ourselves a party here huh," Natasha says. Natasha then punches her fist into her other hand and a dark look appeared on her face "Like I said it's a party."

"Haha the Fairy Tail flies flew right into my trap, everything is going exactly as planned" Erigor said. "_But I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death then we'll finally have revenge against those who wronged us_" Erigor thought to himself. Erigor then started to float away while saying "I leave them to you show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" He then disappeared from sight confusing Lucy and Happy "Natasha, you and Gray go I need you to stop him. When the two of you work together not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you I'm leaving him in your hands" Erza says. Natasha and Gray then run after Erigor leaving Erza, Lucy, and Happy with the crowd of Eisenwald wizards but before they could get far Kageyama and a man named Ryul left to stop them. "We'll catch up with them when we finish up the rest of the men here OK," Erza says. "Two girls against an entire army of dark wizards," Lucy says terrified. Erza then holds out her hand which causes a red magic circle to appear and a sword to take its place "If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence I swear none of you will leave this place alive" Erza says coldly. The Eisenwald mages then charged at her with their weapons drawn but when they got close enough Erza slashed twice in an X pattern destroying their weapons and knocking the wizards out. Erza then let loose a battle cry and charged into another large group of wizards easily defeating them with a single strike. Three wizards cast magic beams towards Erza which she avoids by jumping into the air and while she was airborne two more magic circles appeared on either side of her and a spear appeared in her hands, she then swiped away a few more wizards with ease. "Erza requips her weapons from her magical space" Happy explains to a confused Lucy. "But Erza's just getting started," Happy says with a dark look. One of the Eisenwald wizards overheard Happy say Erza's name and he immediately recognized it and was terrified. "Alright, it's time for me to kick some butt too!" Lucy says. She then grabs one of her Celestial Spirit keys and shouts "Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" Cancer was being charged by a group of wizards but he quickly defeated them and messed up their hair. "There's still so many, I thought we took care of most of them annoying but I'll wipe them out," Erza says while holding onto a giant axe twice her size. A magic circle then appears under her and her armour begins to glow and change when a flash of blinding light came from Erza her transformation was complete, she now stood in a silver looking metal breastplate that appeared to be made of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large flower on the front that revealed much of her upper cleavage, her waist is decorated by feather looking plates made into a skirt of some kind which left much of her midsection exposed, on her back, there were four large wings made of the feather looking pieces, and around her head was a crown of sorts that had wings on either side pointing backward. Erza then shouted, "Now dance my blades!" This summoned dozens of swords that began to rotate in a circle around her she then yelled "Circle Sword!" sending a giant circle of blades towards the dark wizards taking most of them down with one attack and the Eisenwald wizard that recognized her name finally spoke up "I knew it, it has to be her. She's Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!" The Eisenwald wizard then ran away and Erza sent Lucy to follow him and once Lucy ran after him Erza fell to her knee and said: "Gray was right I overdid it on the magic mobile, I'm counting on you, Natasha and Gray."

Natasha and Gray were currently running side by side down a hallway trying to find Erigor "I can't believe that she is making us work together! What was she thinking!?" Gray says angrily. "Obviously she wasn't thinking, everybody knows that fire and ice don't mix!" Natasha says angrily. "Yeah, why does she have to be so freaking bossy!" Gray says. "She should ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around!" Natasha says. "I don't need your help I can handle Erigor on my own! Are you copying me!?" Natasha and Gray shout in unison while butting heads. After yelling at one another they turn and look down the hallway and see that they have arrived a T-intersection "Which way do we go?" Natasha asks. "I guess we'll have to split up" Gray responds. Natasha decides to go left while Gray goes right and before they resume their search Gray says "Natasha we're up against an evil freak who's getting ready to unleash a deadly spell if you find him kick his ass" "You don't have to worry about that I've got a bone to pick with that jerk for messing with Fairy Tail. I'm gonna burn him to a crisp!" Natasha replies confidently. Gray then whispers "Don't die on me." Natasha turned around and Gray said, "Nothing see ya loser!" Gray then ran down the corridor and it led to a turn where he was able to see a speaker in the corner "So that's it, Erigor's going to play the Lullaby through the speaker system." He then ran down the hallway and came to a door that had the word "Studio" printed on it and he kicked the door off its hinges then looks in the room. "There's nobody here," Gray said confused. Gray then entered the center of the room "Maybe I was wrong about him using the broadcast equipment" he said. Then Gray was attacked from above and just barely managed to dodge Ryul's attack "That was a pretty good guess pal but our plan isn't as obvious as you might think" Ryul says with a smirk. Gray just smirks and says "So tell me what your plan is and you won't get hurt."

**At the same time…**

Erza had gone outside with a megaphone to tell the crowd of people "If you value your lives then you will leave this place at once, this station has been taken over by evil wizards they are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loud-speakers that would kill everyone here. I beg you run as far as you can!" The group of people then turned and started to run away a conductor then asked Erza "Hey lady why would you make everyone panic like that!?" "I would much rather that then watch all of these innocent people die. In fact, you gentlemen need to evacuate as well" Erza responds. "Know that I've cleared everyone from the train station I wonder what Erigor's next move will be," Erza says to herself. Erza then turns around to face the station and can see that a giant wind barrier had been erected around the station Erigor then floated behind Erza "hehe… I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the Queen of the Fairies, but unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you right now" Erigor says before using a spell to send Erza flying inside the barrier. Erza tries to break out but is thrown back by the strength of the wind, outside Erigor says "It's useless there's no way you'll ever be able to break through my magic sealing barrier, you see it's one way only and if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart." "What is the meaning of this you bastard!" Erza shouts. "We've wasted enough time already on you Fairy Tail flies, now if you'll excuse me," Erigor says before flying away. "Damn you Erigor I will find you! So he wasn't targeting the station after all. Just what is he planning?" Erza says.

**With Gray…**

Gray was dodging Ryul's attacks one after another "There's no escape from my Urumi Swords!" Ryul says with a smirk. Gray slams his fist down into his palm and is surrounded by an icy mist then a giant magic circle appeared in front of him and he shouted "Ice-Make: Shield!" Erecting a giant half snowflake looking shield deflecting Ryul's attack completely. "This punk uses ice magic!" Ryul shouts. Gray then charged past his shield with his hands ready to attack and he shouts "Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Creating multiple giant fists of ice that knock Ryul through the wall. "This is your last chance to tell me what you're planning. You're not going to play the lullaby over the P.A. system?" Gray asks fiercely. Ryul who was down on one knee said: "Erigor's sealing barrier should be activated by now." "Erigor's what?" Gray asks. "He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects trapped in here," Ryul says. Gray then grabbed Ryul by his collar and slamming him up against the wall and said: "Alright listen here buddy, tell me what the plan is or else!" "We knew you pests would cause problems so lured you here and trapped you the only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop we didn't want any trains getting into Clover Station," Ryul says. "Yeah, why?" Gray asks. "Cause that's where it's going down, Clover is just over a canyon and this train line is the only way in and out of town unless your able to fly like Erigor" Ryul explains. "So the Lullaby's in Clover?" Gray says confused. "You know what else is there right now? Think hard and you'll get it" Ryul says while extending his Urumi Swords from his finger rings striking Gray sending him flying backward. "_Clover, that's where the conference is being held so this was their plan all along, they're targeting the guild masters_," Gray thinks frantically. "Hahaha… You finally figured it out huh, well it's too late to stop us now!" Ryul shouts while charging at Gray. Gray manages to get his guard up in time before he is hit "You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty ballsy to get on such a powerful group of wizards bad sides" Gray says. "Those ignorant old fogies won't even know what'll hitem once Lullaby's song starts playing, there's no way Erigor's plan will fail!" Ryul said before wrapping Gray up with his Urumi. "You and your little Fairy friends are stuck in this station and there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down! When we're done they'll be completely wiped out" Ryul gloated. Gray who was struggling against his bindings started to emit a large amount of icy mist which froze Ryul's Urumi bindings which Gray was easily able to snap. "That's not gonna happen!" Gray shouts as Ryul begins to become a giant human popsicle. Gray begins to walk towards Ryul and begins angrily shouting at him "Now get this straight when you mess with the guild masters then you mess with all of us, they may be old fogies but they're the closest thing we have to parents!" Gray says before grabbing Ryul's face. Gray then emerged out of the hole in the wall and said "When I get my hands on them I'll show them that Fairy Tail can be much more terrifying than any dark guild" He says to a completely frozen Ryul.

**With Natasha…**

Natasha was running down a hallway shouting "Just come out and fight already!" Unaware that she was being tailed by Kageyama in a shadow "Hehe...Looks like it's about time to strike" he said out loud. Natasha finally stopped running and decided to just start destroying the station while shouting "ERIGOR! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Unbeknownst to Natasha Kageyama was watching her rampage through the station from his shadow form "Geez hasn't she ever heard of using a door" Kageyama says to himself. Kageyama then sneaks up behind Natasha while thinking "_With Erigor gone this girl doesn't really pose that much of a threat I could just let her go but what would be the fun in that?_" Kageyama then exits his shadow form directly behind Natasha and uses Shadow Knuckle to punch her through some boxes and into a wall. "There I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you on the train. Have you had enough you Fairy Tail fly!" Kageyama says with a smirk. Natasha jumps out from the pile of boxes and immediately shouts "I don't have time to play around with your dumbass tell me where Erigor is!" "You really think I'm just going to tell you that if you really want to know then you're going to have to beet it out of me" Kageyama replies with a confident smirk. Kageyama then shouts Shadow Knuckle and has three shadow fists fly out from under Natasha's feet hitting her arms and pushing her back. "So I get to knock you around and I get the info that I need I see this as a win, win for me and you know what I'm getting all fired up," Natasha says with a grin.

Kageyama then starts to throw dozens of Shadow Knuckles one after another and Natasha just jumps around and dodges them with ease while laughing. Kageyama then slams his hand on the ground and shouts "Snake Shadow!" Sending at least fifteen snakes made of shadow flying towards Natasha who just smirks and then shouts "**Hi Ryū Uyoku Shūgeki**" (**Fire Dragon Wing Attack**) which creates long tendrils of fire from her hands which she uses to slash downwards destroying all of the snakes in one attack. "That's impossible she was able to destroy them all with a single attack!" Kageyama shouts while panicking. "_Such power I didn't think that wizards like this existed_," Kageyama thought to himself. Natasha just looks at Kageyama with a sadistic smile and a flaming hand while saying "Ready to talk if not I've got a fireball with your name on it." Natasha then throws a fireball which hits Kageyama directly sending him through the wall and shaking the whole building "Now look what you made me do I was trying to not obliterate the whole place this time. Anyway, I feel much better, sorry I had to kick your ass Kage but now tell me where Erigor is."

**With Lucy and Happy…**

Lucy was running down a hallway trying to find the Eisenwald wizard "Where the hell did that fat guy go!?" she shouts. "I don't know but you better find him or Erza's gonna strangle you," Happy says. Lucy and Happy had continued to look for the man that had run away but have had no luck when suddenly Lucy asks "Why is the building shaking like that?"

**With Erza… **

Erza had finished tying up the Eisenwald members to still be useful while she recovered magic energy but she also decided to get some information out of one of the Eisenwald wizards "Just forget about it lady I already told you there's no undoing Erigor's Wind Wall you and your buddies are stuck" the Eisenwald mage said to Erza. "Erza!" Gray called from the second floor. Erza then turned and shouted, "What are you doing here I thought I you were with Natasha!" Erza said. "We decided to split up, nevermind that now. Listen I just found out Eisenwald's real target is the masters' conference in Clover and it's the next town up!" Gray shouted. "What?" Erza says shocked. "Erigor's heading towards the conference as we speak, he's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!" Gray shouts frantically. Erza then looks down at the man she was holding and began emitting a terrifying aura while shouting "Why didn't you tell me!?" angrily. Erza then punched the man in the face knocking him out before turning back to Gray and saying "There's a problem the station is surrounded by a wind barrier" Erza explains. "Yeah, I know I saw it earlier. If you try to break through that thing it'll make mincemeat out of ya" Gray responds. Erza then looks down and sighs "I've already tried that" Gray then sees that Erza is clutching her right arm "Wo is your arm OK?" Gray asked concerned. "It's not important what is, is trying to find a way out of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild masters conference… Wait a minute I remember them talking about somebody named Kage back at the pub we have to find that man Gray he was the one who broke the seal that was placed on Lullaby" Erza states. "A seal breaking wizard if we find him then we can make him dispel the barrier," Gray says. Erza and Gray then run to try and find Kageyama.

After Gray and Erza left the room the man that Erza knocked out regained consciousness and said: "Hey Karaka how long are you gonna hide there?" The fat man that Lucy and Happy were chasing after then appeared out of a magic circle on the wall while saying "I'm sorry but I was scared" "That doesn't matter just find Kageyama before they do. Go now" The man on the floor whispered. ''No, please don't make me you know I'm no good in a fight Beeard" Karaka says while freaking out. "Come down it's a simple job even you can handle this if they capture Kageyama kill him. Got it?" Beeard said with an evil look in his eye. Karaka just nods his head and disappears back into the wall.

**With Natasha…**

Natasha was currently standing in front of a defeated Kageyama when she heard Erza call out her name and shout "Do not harm him we need him alive and conscious!" "Way to go you fire-breathing hot-head," Gray says. Natasha just stood there with a confused look on her face until Erza jumped towards her with a sword and a look that could make a demon shiver in fear she was freaking out, but Erza simply flew by her and slashed next to Kageyama while angrily glaring and saying "You will dispel Erigor's Wind Wall and you will do so without complaint." Kageyama was freaking out so he simply nodded his head in a yes motion until a hand came jutting out through his stomach and he fell face-first onto the floor. The Fairy Tail wizards could see Karaka inside the wall, Erza and Gray ran to Kageyama to try and keep him alive while Natasha just stared at Karaka before angrily shouting "How could you do that to one of your friends!?" He's a member of your guild, he trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Natasha then jumped over Gray, Erza, and Kageyama slamming a flaming fist into the wall hitting Karaka into the next room. Lucy and Happy then show up to see this and Lucy simply says "Uh bad time I guess."

Erza then explains what Erigor's real plan is as they make their way to the front of the station to try and figure out a way to dispel the Wind Wall. "He plans to use Lullaby on the guild masters!" Lucy shouted. Erza, Gray, and Lucy then start to try and deduce a way out when they all heard Natasha scream and charge the barrier with a flaming fist only to be blasted back. Erza was trying to wake Kage up while Natasha shouted: "I HAVE TO FIND A WAY THROUGH DAMMIT!" Before repeatedly punching the barrier with flaming punches and kicks only to be thrown back and onto the ground every time. "Cut it out Natasha obviously brute force will get us nowhere" Gray berates. Lucy then tries to suggest Gray freezing it and then Natasha melting it only to be immediately shot down by Gray saying that he would have done that by now if he could, but Natasha didn't give up and tried to shoulder charge the barrier "Natasha!" Gray shouts. "Would you stop trying to be a hero you're gonna get torn to shreds!" Lucy shouts. Natasha then gets thrown back again and then gets on one knee and punches the ground and shouts "DAMMIT!"

Natasha then looks to Lucy and asks "Can we just use your spirits to go through like what I did at Everlue's mansion?" Lucy then explains that it wouldn't work because A. It is strictly against a Celestial Spirit wizard contract to go to the spirit world and B. That a second Celestial Spirit wizard would need to open the gate outside the barrier for it to work. Happy then shouts "Wait a minute Lucy! I remember what I was supposed to tell you on the way here" Happy then brought out a golden Celestial Spirit key and handed it to Lucy while saying "Virgo asked me to give this to you." Lucy then took the key and said "Ok, but what is she going to do for us?" "She can dig a hole under the barrier" Happy says. Lucy just smiles and then takes Virgo's j=key and shouts "Open Gate of the Maidan, Virgo!" Then a bright flash of light happens and instead of a giant gorilla looking woman before them stood a beautiful pink-haired woman with shackles on her wrists and wearing a maid's uniform "You summoned me mistress" Virgo says. Lucy just looks dumbfounded at Virgo's look and asks "Who are you?" Virgo then explains that Celestial Spirits take on the physical characteristics that they think will please their master she also asked what Lucy wished to be called. Lucy being the egotistical person she is said that she wanted to be called Princess. Lucy looks at Virgo and says "I'm afraid that we don't have much time so can we work out a contract later?" "Of course Princess" Virgo responds. Lucy then asks Virgo to create a hole to the outside which she does in seconds.

The Fairy Tail wizards and a still unconscious Kageyama arrive outside the Wind Wall and Virgo immediately takes the liberty of keeping Lucy's panties from being seen completely forgetting about herself which gives Gray an eyeful. Erza then shouts over the wind "Everyone get into the Magic Mobile!" She then turns to see that Natasha and Happy have disappeared "They must have gone after Erigor!" Erza says.

**With Erigor…**

Erigor was flying over the Clover canyon and the town of Clover was coming into view "Good the town is coming into view. Just a bit farther and I'll have my revenge on those guild masters" Erigor said to himself. Erigor then heard something it sounded like a knife flying quickly through the air followed by an angry scream. He then looked behind him and could see Natasha and Happy quickly catching up to him "We've got you to now you wind bastard!" Natasha shouted. Natasha then kicked Erigor with a flame imbued foot knocking all of them onto the tracks. When Natasha landed she caught an exhausted Happy and set him away at a safe distance when she heard Erigor say "You again you're one of those pesky Fairy Tail flies. How the hell did you escape my Wind Wall?" Natasha just sets both her hands ablaze and smirks evilly at Erigor before saying "I'm not letting you get past me you Eisenwald bastard!" "I'm gonna burn you and that damn flute of yours to ash," Natasha says. "You damn flies are such a nuisance now get out of my way or else" Erigor replies before casting a spell that sent a powerful gust of wind at Natasha. Natasha jumped into the air and used her flaming feet as a way to fly before rocketing back down at Erigor which made him jump backward and allowed Natasha to punch Erigor's scythe. "_Impossible she uses her flames to maneuver and fight_" Erigor thought to himself. Erigor was then floating in the air trying to decide what to do next while Natasha was shouting "What are you doing up there!? Come down here you cowards!" Erigor then shouted "Don't get to cocky fly! Storm Bringer!" Which caused a massive tornado which enveloped Natasha and sucked her up inside it. Natasha is then thrown into the canyon while Erigor just looks and says "Haha… Let's see your fire magic save you from becoming a red stain on the ground." Natasha then remembered to when she was younger and Macao was explaining how he can create shapes and grab things with his magic.

**Flashback… **

"It's easy when you learn to make your fire not just burn. When you get it down good enough you can even create shapes like an extremely simplified version of maker magic" Macao said to Natasha. "I don't get it," Natasha said.

**Present… **

Natasha then unleashed her magic power and created a giant flaming hand out of it that she used to drag herself back up onto the train tracks. "That was a close one. So that's what you meant you old man I think I get it now" Natasha said to herself while looking at her hand. Erigor had a terrified expression on his face and said "That's impossible" "You must be pretty cold up there half-naked like that, want me to warm you up?" Natasha asked. "Your flame is powerless against me" Erigor boasted. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that, **Hi Ryū Todoroku**!" (**Fire Dragon Roar**) Erigor then shouted "Storm Wall!" The roar collided with the wall causing an explosion where Erigor was "_I can't believe this girl there's no rhyme or reason to her attacks, is this what all Fairy Tail wizards are like_" Erigor thinks to himself as the smoke around him clears. "Although your powers are quite remarkable you're still no match for me, enough of these cat and mouse chase it's time to get serious" Erigor says. Natasha just smirks at Erigor before he shouted "Storm Mail!" This caused the wind in the area to change direction and create a personal wind barrier over Erigor. "Here I come!" Erigor shouted before blasting towards Natasha. Natasha jumped to meet Erigor with a flaming fist only to be propelled away like when she attacked the Wind Wall at the station. "You coward wrapping yourself in a wind barrier, this should break through it "**Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu**!" **(Fire Dragon Iron Fist) **Erigor raised his fist and before Natasha could even make contact Erigor's barrier extinguished Natasha's fire. "HAHA! Unfortunately for you, the wind of my barrier blows out which means if you get to close your fire will simply go out!" Erigor shouted. "Well, this sucks it feels like I'm standing in another tornado," Natasha said. "Now it's time I put your flame out for good! Storm Shred!" Erigor shouted out while releasing blades of wind that Natasha dodged. Natasha then jumped at Erigor again and tried to punch him only for Erigor to smirk and increase the airflow which sent Natasha crashing back into the tracks "Damn I can't even get close enough to land a hit. Now what?" Natasha said aloud. "Feeling a little frustrated!? Don't be so hard on yourself you never had a chance against me… hahaha… but don't worry I'm going to put an end to this now! My Soaring Phoenix magic rips everything to shreds Emera Baram!" Erigor shouted. Multiple smaller magic circles then appeared swirling around the large one in the middle "That's a dangerous spell Natasha whatever you do don't let it touch you!" Happy shouted to Natasha. "Goodbye Fairy Tail fly!" Erigor shouted before unleashing a giant tornado attack at Natasha hitting her dead on and knocking her back. "I'm impressed that her body is still in one piece after taking that attack. Not too shabby for a wizard so young" Erigor compliments.

"After I play a melody on the Lullaby those old guild fools will be joining you in your eternal rest," Erigor says sadistically. Natasha then punches the ground and gets on one knee surprising both Happy and Erigor she then says "All you talk about is that damn flute if you want to kill the guild masters then you're gonna need to get past me first!" "Impossible! How are you even standing!?" Erigor shouts at Natasha. Natasha lights her hands ablaze and shouts "Enough talking it's time to start fighting, come on!" Natasha then jumps towards Erigor "I told you you're wasting your time!" Erigor shouted before increasing the airflow around him again. Natasha was launched back by this and also had her flames extinguished when she landed again she grabbed onto the track and begin releasing her magic power while shouting "What the hell is wrong with me I can't even get close to him! I can't take it anymore I have to beat him!" Natasha shouts. Natasha was continuing to release her magic power and set the surrounding mountains on fire while Erigor just watched "_What is this? The angrier she gets the more intense her flames become_" Erigor thought to himself. "Wow, she's really doing it she's changing the direction of the wind" Happy says aloud. Natasha continued to give a loud battle cry as she ripped the piece of track away from the rest and it started to melt in her hands. "The flames of emotion but how could that be its ancient magic. Where did this girl learn how to use it!?" Erigor shouts before realizing that his wind mail was disappearing. "That's it! Natasha!" Happy calls. Natasha then looks at Happy "You suck just give up and let Gray handle this cause your never gonna win" Happy says. Natasha only becomes angrier at Happy's comment and her power begins to skyrocket, Erigor was looking at Natasha with a look of fear "I'm gonna kick your ASS!" Natasha shouts. "_Her flames are so strong surely she couldn't be_" Erigor thought to himself. Natasha charged at Erigor at an incredible speed while her whole body was set ablaze, she used her head to strike Erigor in the stomach while shouting "**Hi Ryū Ken Keiteki!**" **(Fire Dragon Sword Horn**) She then spins kicked Erigor into the air just before he fell unconscious the last thing he thought was "_A Dragon Slayer they truly exist!_" Erigor then landed on the ground unconscious.

Natasha and Happy were celebrating Natasha's win against Erigor when they heard Lucy "Hey Natasha!" Natasha and Happy then turned to see Gray, Lucy, and an exhausted looking Erza exit the Magic Mobile "You guys just missed me kicking Erigor's ass" Natasha says with a smile. Natasha could also see that Kageyama was now awake and moving "_No way she actually managed to defeat Erigor_" Kageyama thought. Kage then looked down and could see the Lullaby flute laying on the ground he then looked at the Fairy Tail wizards conversing and congratulating Natasha or in Gray's case making fun of her. Kage then quickly snatched up the flute and connected the S.E. plug to his arm before using his magic to launch the vehicle over the wizards' heads then speeding away. "Lullaby's mine now! You shouldn't have let your guard down Fairy flies!" Kage shouted as he sped off.

**A short while later… **

Kageyama had arrived in Clover and found the building in which the guild masters were holding their conference "_Yeah, this'll work. Surely they'll be able to hear the Lullaby's song from here. Finally, the time has come_" he thought to himself while looking at the building from a cliff. Before Kage could do anything though he heard a voice behind him talking to himself while holding an issue of Sorcerer Weekly, Kage just looked at the short old man while sweating and just as he was about to breathe a sigh of relief the old man turned around and shouted: "It's not what it looks like I was doing some research on female wizards it was innocent and I have no reason…" "I don't care," Kage said. The old man then looked at Kageyama closely and said: "You've been hurt badly boy you shouldn't be wandering around the woods in your current condition." "Yes, sir you're right" "_Hold on that's Makarov the master of the Fairy Tail guild. Why do I keep running into these fools?_" Kage thought to himself. Makarov then started to walk away but Kage quickly said "Excuse me, I don't suppose you care to hear a song. They wouldn't let me play my flute while I was in the hospital. It would mean a lot to play for someone again." Makarov turned and said "That's one creepy looking flute you got there" "I know but it has a beautiful sound" Kage responds. Makarov then looks at Kageyama and says "Well I should be going but I guess one song couldn't hurt" "Oh thank you" Kageyama says.

Kageyama then put the Lullaby flute to his mouth but he then remembered something that Lucy told him "_Killing innocent people isn't going to get you your rights back!_" Makarov stood looking at Kageyama who was still remembering what Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Natasha did for him and told him "Well I can't wait all night young man" Makarov said to Kage. As Makarov and Kageyama stood in front of one another Natasha, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy arrived and were about to go down and warn him when suddenly master Bob popped up and told them "Shhh… their just about to get to the good part" "Oh no!" Erza shouted. "Can you all keep it down over there? We're just about to get to the good part." Goldmine said. Kage was looking at Makarov and was hesitating to play the flute when Makarov suddenly said "Nothing is going to change, you can not change that those who are weak will forever remain weak now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature our insecurities are the reason that guild even exists, and they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded with allies it's easier to stay positive about the future think of it this way if we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future we continue marching forward our inner strength immerges on its own, but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest don't let that silly flute get in the way." Kage then dropped the flute and fell to his knees before saying "I surrender." Everyone that had just witnessed what transpired ran down to Makarov and Kage congratulating Makarov on averting a crisis by talking to a man's good side, but before any more congratulations could be given the Lullaby flute's three eyes glowed violet and everyone heard it say "Hahaha… I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!" Suddenly a giant magic circle appeared above Clover and demon made of wood with three glowing eyes appeared and shouted: "I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"

Everyone looked at the monster in varying degrees of shock and fear "What is that thing!? Erigor never said anything about a monster!?" Kage yelled. "It must be a demon from the book of Zeref" Goldmine theorized. The demon stood taller than the surrounding mountains and since its attention was focused on the group around Makarov the other guild masters and residents of Clover quickly fled the town. "Why did the flute turn into a monster!?" Lucy said panicked. "That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden black magic Living Magic Zeref's specialty" Goldmine explained. The monster then bent down and said: "Now then which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?" Erza then turned around and said, "Natasha and Gray get everyone to a safe place!" As Natasha and Gray helped to evacuate people the Fiore army was about to advance on Lullaby when the demon decided to obliterate a mountain while shouting "You think that you can defeat me!" The army then quickly fled out of fear. Lullaby then turned back and could see Natasha, Gray, and Erza standing ready to fight. Lullaby then let loose a roar that causes many of the wizards still present to cover their ears, but Natasha, Erza, and Gray ignored the roar and charged forward. Erza required into her Heaven Wheel armor and began slashing Lullaby, Gray said "Ice make: Lance" sending dozens of ice lances at Lullaby causing some damage, Natasha said, "Now it's my turn **Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu**!" **(Fire Dragon Iron Fist**) punching Lullay in the face causing it to recoil. Natasha, Erza, and Gray kept attacking Lullaby together while the spectators commented on how awesome they were. "You are making me angry!" Lullaby shouted at the trio of wizards before destroying the area they were previously standing. Erza dodged the attack then started to slice Lullaby some more, while Gray created a massive ice bow and shot hundreds of arrows at once, Natasha charged Lullaby and shouted: "**Hi Ryū Uyoku Shūgeki**" **(Fire Dragon Wing Attack**) hitting Lullaby head-on. Lullaby just let out a roar and faced the giant magic circle in the sky before it disappeared inside its mouth it was preparing to use its song but when it went to play the song only wheezing could be heard since the holes that Natasha, Gray, and erza put into its body prohibited it from playing its actual melody. Lullaby then went on a rampage destroying mountains before turning back towards the wizards "Ice make: Shield!" Gray shouted as the area around Lullaby burst into flames. "I will kill you all!" Lullaby shouted. Lullaby then saw that the fire was being sucked up and turned to see Natasha eating the fire before she said: "Oh yeah well now I've got a fire in my belly!" Lullaby then punched towards Natasha to which she just dodged and started running up Lullaby's arm. Erza took this opportunity to shout "Requip: Black Wing armor!" and change into an armour that consisted of black steel plates and bat-like wings, it also increases her speed. Gray then shouted "Ice make: Saucer!" sending a giant spinning spiky ice saucer at Lullaby cutting straight through its left torso, Erza then slashed the right side of Lullaby's face before her and Gray shout "Natasha!" "Now!" simultaneously. Natasha then says "I got this. With the flames in my left hand and the flames in my right hand put the two together and this is what you get **Hi Ryū Kagayakashī Hi**!" **(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**) she then threw a giant fireball at Lullaby, but Lullaby was not paying attention and was only staring at a person standing on a mountain ridge far from the fighting before Natasha's fireball incinerated it. After Lullaby's defeat, everyone was celebrating until Makarov looked behind where they were standing and said something loud enough for everyone to hear "Why did Lullaby just ignore Natasha's last attack?" he asked to no one in particular. Everyone then looked where Lullaby was looking before its demise and where Makarov was looking now, and everyone could see the figure on the mountain looking at them before they walked away and disappeared. "Who was that?" Gray asked. "I don't know but whoever it is was able to take Lullaby's attention away from us so we should be careful from here on out," Makarov says. Every other guild master present nods their heads in agreement. Makarov then turned back towards the town and could see that it was completely obliterated and he was freaking out before his spirit could be seen leaving his body. "Haha.. we sure made a mess of the place this time," Natasha said. Then all of the angry townspeople of Clover started to chase the Fairy Tail wizards forcing them to run away.

**Twenty minutes ago…**

Gildarts had decided that Salamander and he should stop for the night and as was tradition for the two men Gildarts had Salamander demonstrate his ability with Crash magic, "Disassemble" Salamander says before the rock in front of him and Gildarts became a bunch of tiny rocks. "Holy crap kid you're a real prodigy. It took me years to get even the basics of Crash magic down!" Gildarts shouted happily. "Alright I'm gonna hit the hay, we leave at daybreak," Gildarts said before entering his tent. Salamander stood looking at the rock for a minute more before turning towards Gildarts's tent and taking a seat near it, and after about five minutes he could hear the loud snoring of Gildarts. So he entered the shadows and arrived exited the shadows after making sure he was far enough away from Gildarts and the camp, he then whispered: "**Sukai Enma Muon Kyo**" **(Sky Demon's Soundless Void)** and "**Shinrei Sheru Kyūta**i" **(Spirit Shell Sphere) **Which created a barrier that made anything inside it quiet and the outside area undamaged. Salamander then created a training dummy made of Adamantium with a protective layer of magic, and the dummy immediately charged at Salamander who side-stepped and used his elbow to strike the dummy in the back which sends it crashing into the barrier and causing a massive dust cloud. Salamander then says "**Tetsuryu Enma Mōretsu = Iron Demons Rage" (Iron Demons Rage**) sending sharp green iron at the dummy. After the attack connected Salamander was able to sense a large amount of magic power before seeing the top of a mountain explode in the opposite direction, so he again went into the shadows and began to move towards the commotion stopping on a cliff that was overlooking a giant monster and three people fighting it. Salamander was confused and didn't really question it seeing as he could sense the monster was some kind of demon, but then the demon stared at him before it was obliterated by a pink-haired girl who used fire dragon slayer magic. Salamander stood in the same spot for a few minutes longer just looking at the large amount of destruction but he then felt as though he was being watched so he turned to see the wizards were staring at him so he stood staring back for a minute more before turning around and disappearing into the shadows once again.

**Japenese translations**

**Hi ****Ryū ****Ken ****Keiteki = Fire Dragon Sword Horn**

**Hi Ryū Kurogane Genkotsu = Fire Dragon Iron Fist**

**Hi ****Ryū Uyoku Shūgeki** **= Fire Dragon Wing Attack**

**Hi ****Ryū Todoroku = Fire Dragon Roar**

**Hi Ryū Kagayakashī Hi = Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Tetsuryu** **Enma Mōretsu = Iron Demons Rage**

**Sukai Enma Muon Kyo = Sky Demon's Soundless Void**

**Shinrei ****Sheru Kyūtai = Spirit Shell Sphere**

**That's a wrap for the Lullaby arc and my longest chapter for a while. I really don't have much to say other than Thank You all for reading my story up until now and chapter 9 will start the Galuna Island arc. So have a good morning, afternoon, or night. **

**Reaper signing out**


	9. Island of demons and Memories resurfaced

**Hello everyone, First I want to say I'm not dead and this story is still continuing but due to a certain circumstance writing was hard to do but **

**I'm back. Second to all the people who have stuck with this story during its impromptu hiatus. **

**I present to you another chapter of Elemental King. Please rate review and criticise. **

"Speach"

"_Inner speaking"/telepathic speaking_

**Spells**

3rd person POV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail. I only own my OC's everything is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 9 - Island of demons and memories resurfaced**

**Era… **

"The Eisenwald guild may have been defeated but that is only one small victory in the much larger battle" councilmen Org says. "The number of dark guilds has been growing at quite an alarming rate," another councilman says. "We have to come up with a plan to eliminate them all" A third speaks. "But how would we do that?" A councilwoman Belno Inquired. "We can figure that out but first we can not allow Zeref's magic to fall into the wrong hands again" Org responds. "I don't understand how Eisenwald was able to obtain a tool of forbidden magic in the first place" A councilmen Yajima says. "I hate to say it but the blame may extend all the way up to the highest levels" A councilman Michello says. "Whatever the case although they usually are just a thorn in our sides it seems Fairy Tail proved to be quite useful," Siegrain says. "They took down an entire dark guild with only a handful of wizards that is quite a feat," Ultear says.

The councilmen and women start to bicker and argue amongst themselves until Siegrain says "You may not want to accept it but that's the reality of the situation, in the end, the attack on the guild masters was prevented and lives were spared, and none of us had to give up our hard-earned positions on this council to save face." "You fool, are you insinuating that the council is somehow involved in this matter!" another councilman shouts. "Enough of this nonsense Fairy Tail's good deeds are overshadowed by their reckless destruction" Org shouts. Siegrain then smiles evilly and says "Then why don't we take the opportunity to discuss the matter with them. "I agree those Fairy Tail wizards must be punished!" Michello shouts.

"Now I believe that we have a much more important topic that must be discussed," Org says grimly. All the other councilmen and women just look at Org with looks of slight anxiety and fear before Yajime speaks up and says "You mean you wish to discuss the SSS rated rouge mage Salamander."

It has been a few days since Fairy Tail's master and wizards had arrived back at the guildhall after the Lullaby incident in Clover they Fairy Tail members would have been back sooner if they had not been chased out by the inhabitants of the now destroyed Clover Town and also if they hadn't got lost on the road back but they were all staying open-minded. So we now find Lucy in her apartment writing a letter to her mom explaining about all the things that happened with Eisenwald and after writing down her fears on the fact that Erigor had not been detained she concluded her letter. Lucy then hears the voice of Gray coming from behind her so she quickly turns around and can see an almost naked Gray sitting in her chair. Lucy then roundhouse kicked Gray and furiously yelled "No STRIPPING IN MY HOUSE BUDDY!" Gray then puts his hands out in a defensive gesture while saying "Wait! Just let me explain would ya! I was already naked when I got here." Lucy just looks at Gray and says "Get out of my house" Gray just turns around and replies with an annoyed tone "So you forgot about today huh? I figured you wouldn't remember so I came by to remind you." "About what?" Lucy asks, confused. "Well let me try and jog your memory, remember when Natasha challenged Erza to a fight at the train station? They're about to fight."

Gray and Lucy then ran as quickly as possible towards the giant group of people who had surrounded Erza and Natasha outside the Fairy Tail guild hall. Lucy shoves Wakaba out of the way and goes wide-eyed and shouts "No way, they're actually going through with it!" Mira, Elfman, and Macao all look over at her as Mira says "Oh hey Lucy!" "Well if those two value their manhood then they better go through with it," Elfman says. Mira then turns around and says "Neither of them are men Elfman" "But you gotta admit they both are manly" Wakaba responds. Lucy looks at Erza and Natasha and asks "Aren't you worried this could tear our strongest team apart?" "What are you talking about? Our strongest team?" Gray asks. Lucy then looks at him and shouts "I mean you, Erza, and Natasha! You dummy, you three are the strongest wizards in the guild!" Gray then looks at Lucy as though she had two heads then chuckles and says "Really? What idiot fed you that lie?" Mira then starts to cry and Gray begins to frantically apologize. Elfman then turns to Lucy and says "I'll admit Natasha and Gray are tough but there are some people in Fairy Tail who are stronger than them combined." Levy then made herself known by saying "But calling Erza the strongest women in the guild is a pretty safe bet with Natasha either tying for second or taking third" "Yeah, and as for the guys, it's kind of a hard call but I would put my money on Laxus, Gildarts, or Mystogan." Jet says. Elfman then says "I actually can't wait to see this fight, it's going to be epic" "Really, cause I think Erza's going to mop the floor with Natasha'' Gray responds.

"It's been quite a while since we squared off like this hasn't it Natasha?" Erza says. "I was just a little kid back then, today's going to be different cause I'm taking you down Erza" Natasha responds while getting into a fighting stance. "Well I'm not going to go easy on you in fact, I have the perfect armor for this occasion," Erza says while changing into armor that was extremely revealing covering her entire core section in a red, black, and orange armor and on her back a pair of wings could be seen, on her forearm down gauntlets with talon-like coverings on the fingers could be seen holding two swords of the same color, from her mid-thigh to her knee she wore black armor before her knee-high boots began, her scarlet hair was made into two long ponytails flowing in the wind on either side of her head with some coming down on the sides of her face. Macao then says "That's flame empress armor, a good choice against fire magic" "So now Natasha's flames are only half as effective," Laki says. "Come on Erza you could at least give her a chance!" Wakaba shouts. Over behind Lucy Happy could be seen giving jewels to Cana and placing a bet on Erza.

Makarov then says "Round 1 start." Natasha charges Erza with two flaming fists Erza simply dodges Natasha's attack and slashes at Natasha with her sword, but Natasha sets her foot ablaze and counters the attack with a spin kick. Erza easily deflects the kick and slashes at Natasha who quickly dodges and while still in the air unleashes a roar at Erza, Erza however sidesteps the roar and continues towards Natasha who sweeps her head to the side hoping to hit Erza but only manages to burn some onlooker. Natasha then rushes Erza again and Erza jumps up and her sword and Natasha's fist was about to collide when suddenly a loud gong could be heard. Everyone freezes and looks in the direction of the sound and a humanoid-like frog creature says "This fight is over! May I have your attention, please? I have come here on behalf of the magic council!" Everyone just shouted varying statements of "NO way!" and "Are you serious!?" The frog person continued "As a result of the Eisenwald incident a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of property damage. Erza Scarlet! You are under arrest!" Natasha shouted, "You're putting her under what!"

After Erza had been arrested and taken away everyone from Fairy Tail was disheartened and saddened about what had just occurred. "Just who the hell do they think they are!" OK, not everyone was saddened Natasha was extremely pissed that the council had taken Erza away before they could really get into their fight. "Natasha, try to calm down," Mira says. "I know I'll go to the council and burn the building to ashes!" Natasha shouts. "Natasha, the whole reason that we haven't let you leave is because we know that's exactly what you would do. So please try to calm down before I transform you into a bird and cage you" Mira says. "Even if you wanted to go and help Erza it's not like we could just face off with the council," Gray says. "But don't those idiots on the council know that Erza did what she had to do to save the guild masters from Eisenwald and Lullaby!" Natasha shouts at Gray. Who just turns his head away from Natasha and calmly says "If the magic council says you're guilty then you're guilty no matter what, end of story. They don't care what we have to say." "I just don't get it. We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they never did anything but give us a slap on the wrist" Elfman says."I know it just doesn't make any sense" Laki adds. Lucy who had her head down on a table speculates "It's like there is some other reason for this."

**With Erza**

Erza was being escorted by one of the magic council frog people down a long hallway that ended with the trial room. As Erza and the frog walked down the hallway they both came to a pause when they saw a man with blue hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face above and below the eye leaning against a pillar. He looks up at Erza and she immediately goes wide-eyed and gets a terrified expression on her face and said "Siegrain." The frog escort kneels as Siegrain approaches Erza while saying "It's been quite a while Erza, please relax I'm only here in spirit" As his body begins to flicker. "I'm sending this message through thought projection in Era. In fact all the wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it necessary to be here for such a trivial matter." Siegrain explains. Erza responds in an aggressive voice "I see so you're the one who's behind this farce. You make me sick." Siegrain then walks up passed Erza and says "Let's be civil I've always been such a profound defender of Fairy Tail, but the elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction would fall into their laps and the only way to avoid that is to place the blame on someone else entirely. You're their scapegoat." Erza turns around and shouts "Enough!" "Just a friendly warning in fact it's another matter altogether I wish to discuss with you." Siegrain then lifts his hand and puts it on Erza's chin before leaning in real close and whispering "Don't let a word slip about you know what, for both of our sakes." He then walks away while saying "I must join my colleagues on the council I'll see you shortly on the other side." The thought projection then disappeared and the kneeling frog looked at Erza and said "Oh wow you know some very important people." Erza responds with a serious tone "He's evil." "_I've worked very hard to get this far Erza. Do not stand in my way_" Siegrain thinks to himself after leaving Erza.

**Inside the courtroom**

"This courtroom will now come to order! Before us stands the defendant Erza Scarlet! Please take the stand, Miss Scarlet!" A frog person shouts. "Erza Scarlet you stand before the council to answer the charges stemming from the incident involved with the dark guild Eisenwald. These charges include extensive damage to Oshibana station, the collapse of the Reushica Gorge railway bridge, and the complete destruction of the Clover meeting hall. There are eleven property damage charges against you according to eye witness reports the perpetrator is described as a heavily armored female wizard. You are hereby sentenced to two days in the dungeon."

**Fairy Tail guildhall**

Lucy stands and shouts "We should be there to testify!" Makarov replies with "We are not going to court." "Why not master, we all know she's innocent we can't just stand here and let them lock her away!" Lucy shouts. "Even if we left this building right this very second there's no way we could make it there in time," Makarov says sternly. "We will simply wait and get the full story from Erza when she returns whenever that may be" Makarov explains. "Mfmmfmfmf!" A tied-up Natasha shouts through her gag. No one knew what she was saying but if they could understand the words would make even the worst of sailors feel offended.

**Two days later…**

Erza returned after spending two days in a cell and explained to everyone that the only reason she was apprehended was that it was just a formality to show that the magic council will punish those who do not completely follow the rules. Everyone was extremely worn out and exhausted "I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial were just for show. We did all that worrying for nothing" Lucy said tiredly while laying her head on a table. "So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb but a scapegoat," Gray says with a shocked expression. "You must be one hell of an ice wizard cause even your jokes leave me cold," Elfman said fearfully while looking at Gray.

Elfman then shouted, "Hey Natasha, are you going to finish going man to man with Erza!" Natasha then jumped up from her seat, looked at Erza and said "I almost forgot, so what do ya say. Want to pick up where we left off!" Erza just puts her cup of coffee down and says "I'm not in the mood right now." Natasha doesn't listen and charges Erza with a flaming fist while saying "OH you're not getting out of this that easily!" Erza quickly stands, turns, and punches Natasha once in the stomach causing Natasha to completely stop and fall to the ground. Everyone just starts laughing at Natasha's expense. "Hm," Makarov says. "Is everything OK master?" Mira asks. "Yes, I'm just sleepy. He's coming" Makarov replies. Everyone except for Makarov suddenly starts to fall asleep and a man with a staff in hand and multiple on his back with dark blue clothing covering his entire body enters the guildhall. The man then walks over to the request board, Makarov says "Mystogan" as he passes. The man then grabs a job. walks up to Makarov and says "I shall return." Makarov quickly replies "Wait life your sleeping spell before you leave." The man then starts to walk out the door while counting down "5...4...3...2...1" and the second he exits the guildhall everyone else slowly starts to wake up.

Everyone slowly started to awaken from their forced slumber with everyone being surprised at what happened when Jet said "Aw man, was Mystogan here?" "What a jerk," Droy said, "Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy asks no one in particular. Lucy was curious as to who this Mystogan is and Elfman provided her an answer "He's another contender for the strongest mage in the guild" "Yeah and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. So whenever he comes here to take a job he casts a sleep spell" Gray says. "That's a little creepy," Lucy says. "Yeah, Master Makarov is the only one who's gotten a good look at his face," Gray says. "That's not true, I've seen him before," a new voice says from the second floor. "Laxus!" Elfman shouts surprised. All the other people in the guild also voice their surprise at seeing Laxus "And here's another contender for the strongest in the guild" Gray says in a bored tone. "Mystogan's just a little shy, you should all respect his privacy," Laxus says in a smug tone. Natasha suddenly jumped up and shouted, "Come on Laxus fight me right now!" "Getting your butt kicked once wasn't enough?" Gray asks sarcastically. "Yeah, pal if you can't even win against the redhead. Why bother with me?" "What are you trying to say!?" Erza says angrily. "No need to get all worked up Erza," Gray says terrified. "I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard" Laxus states. Natasha then tries to attack Laxus but is slammed to the ground by a giant fist courtesy of Makarov who says "You can't go onto the second floor at least not yet." "The strongest wizard isn't some chick or guy in a hood. If you're looking for the strongest just look right here!" Laxus says smugly.

After Laxus and Mystogan unexpected arrivals everyone had pretty much left the guild for the night. Lucy was at the bar talking to Mira before departing and asked Mira why Natasha wasn't able to go up to the second floor "The second floor is for the elite members of the guild because on the second floor is where the S class quests are. S class quests are extremely dangerous and can be your downfall if you make one wrong move but because of this, the rewards are much higher. Right now Fairy Tail has five S class wizards which include Erza, Mystogan, and Laxus" Mira explained. Lucy now understood and decided to take her leave. Lucy was walking inside her house and what she finds was not an empty and peaceful house, but instead, she finds Natasha and Happy working out inside of her apartment "What the hell are you two doing in here!" Lucy shouts. "Oh calm down Lucy we were just doing a little training before you got here because I've decided that we are going on an S class mission," Natasha says. Happy then shows Lucy an S class quest while shouting "Yeah, check it out!" Lucy was now freaking out shouted "How did you get that!? I thought we weren't allowed to go on the second floor!?" "Well, I just climbed up the stairs and took it" Happy explains. "Since this is our first S class quest we decided to take the smallest reward but seven million is still a lot of jewels," Natasha says happily. "No way I'm not doing this you two are on your own!" Lucy shouts. Natasha and Happy just look at one another before shrugging and jumping out the window much to Lucy's dismay, but Lucy then looks at the floor and spots the quest and starts freaking out before noticing that the job reward also entails a Gate Key. Lucy then runs out of the house and shouts "Hold up you two I've decided to come along!"

**At the Guild…**

"Master! I don't know what's happened but one of the S class quests is missing!" Mira shouts as she runs down from the second floor. Makarov who was enjoying a nice hot cup of morning coffee spit it out when he heard this. Everyone else was just as surprised "Say what? One of the jobs from the second floor is missing" Wakaba says, surprised. "But the jobs up there are S class. Anyone know who took off with it?" Macao says just as surprised. "Well it's either someone really strong or really stupid," Laki says. "I know. A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board" Laxus says casually. "It was Happy!" Mira says frantically. "He must have stolen it for

Natasha and Lucy!" Wakaba says. "They've got some nerve taking on an S class quest," Alzack says. "I don't know if I'd call it nerve but it's definitely dumb" Bisca agrees. "That's a serious breach of the rules. Hey gramps a stunt like that will get you kicked out of the guild, am I right? Not that it matters it's not like those three losers are gonna make it back alive from an S class quest" Laxus says smugly. Mira had decided to climb the stairs and confront Laxus said: "Laxus, if you knew why didn't you stop them?" "Oh lighten up all I say was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy beside Natasha's not cleared for S class I never dreamed she'd break the rules' ' Laxus replied sarcastically. Mira just gives Laxus a glare that could kill lesser men which prompts Laxus to give a chuckle and say "You haven't given me that look in a while." From downstairs atop the bar, Makarov says "This isn't good. Well, which job was it!?" Makarov shouts to Mira. Mira turns away from Laxus to answer it continues to glare at him from the side while saying "It was lifting the curse on Galuna Island." Makarov's eyes then shoot open and he shouts "WHAT!?" Everyone around starts to freak out saying things like "Are they insane!" and "They're even dumber than we thought!" Makarov then jumps down from the bar and turns to Laxus saying "Laxus go and fetch them at once!" "Yeah right, I got better things to do gramps and besides everybody in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of themselves right?" Laxus says with a glare and a threatening tone. "I don't care how you feel about Natasha the fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring her back by force!" Makarov shouts at Laxus. Behind Makarov Gray stands from his seat and says "Sorry master but I'm afraid I gotta disagree with you."

**With Natasha, Happy, and Lucy…**

Natasha, Happy, and Lucy were currently in Hargeon looking for a boat that would take them to Galuna Island for the S class quest "This brings back memories! It seems like only yesterday when we met here for the first time" Lucy says nostalgically. "It practically was yesterday, you don't have to get all sentimental," Natasha says in a neutral tone. "Yeah, you sound like an old lady," Happy says. "Hmph...hmph… Yeah, you're right Happy" Natasha says while trying to hide her laughter. Lucy just turns around and glares at them before turning back around and saying "Come on let's hurry up and find a boat to take us to Galuna Island." Natasha immediately stops chuckling and starts freaking out "No, You're crazy! Why can't we just swim for it!?" "And you think I'm the one who's crazy," Lucy says dejectedly.

The three Fairy Tail wizards then start to ask people to take them to Galuna Island but every single one of them all said no because of the curse. The last person they try and ask declines again but before they could try to ask someone else Gray pops up behind them and says "I found you" in a joyous tone. Natasha, Lucy, and Happy all jump up scared and Natasha says "Gray, what the hell are you doing here?" "Gramps found out about your hair-brained scheme and sent me to bring you back" Gray explains. "Why? We're not in danger yet" Natasha says surprised. "If you come back now you might avoid being kicked out of the guild, maybe," Gray says while smirking. Natasha gets angry at this and says "I don't care I'm going on this S class quest!" "Man you're way outta your league here just come home. When Erza finds out about this she's gonna be so angry" Gray responds. Natasha, Happy, and Lucy all have faces of fear at the mention of Erza. Happy then flies up behind Gray and lands on says "You've gotta save me I told them this was a bad idea but they forced me to come along." "You ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Lucy shouts. "I'm not going back I've got to prove my power to Erza so like it or not I'm going on this quest!" Natasha says confidently. "Master ordered me to bring you home. I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to! Don't make me hurt you, Natasha!" Gray says while forming an ice boulder in his hand. "I'd like to see you try Ice Princess!" Natasha shouts while erupting flames from her hand. The boatman who had been watching the scene changed his mind about taking Natasha, Lucy, and Happy when he saw Natasha use magic so he stood up and said "Excuse me but are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse on the island?" "Yeah," Natasha says. "Well maybe'' Lucy mumbles. "Not gonna happen," Gray says angrily. The boatman just stares at everyone for a second before saying "Get in." "What?" Lucy says confused. "Seriously?" Natasha says happily. "No way," Gray says. Natasha then gets an evil smirk and back kicks Gray knocking him out and she picks him up and says "Alright we're ready when you are sir." "You sure we should bring him with us?" Lucy asks quietly. "We can't let him go back and tell the guild" Natasha replies in a whisper. "Especially since the next person they'll send after us is Erza," Natasha says in shaking in fear causing Lucy to also shake in fear.

**Later…**

Natasha, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and the boatman were making their way towards Galuna Island with Gray tied up and Natasha puking over the side of the boat. "I'm starting to get scared," Lucy says fearfully. "Yeah well, at least you aren't tied up!" Gray shouts at Lucy. "Hey, boatman this is your fault too, how come you decided to let us on!?" Gray then shouts to the boatman. The boatman then turns and looks at Gray before calmly replying with "My name is Bobo if you must know. I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island, but I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you tragedy befalls anyone who sets foot on Galuna. There's no avoiding it, that is unless you're able to lift the curse. This vile demons curse." Bobo says while showing his left arm that looks demonic. "Wo your arm, what happened to it?" Gray asks. "Is that the curse? Lucy says fearfully. "We're almost there," Bobo says ominously. The group then sees an island not far in the distance with a light source coming from the top of a mountain. "That is Galuna Island," Bobo says eerily. "That's weird why is the mountain top glowing like that?" Lucy asks. Everyone was so focused on the island that when they turned around and Bobo was not there they were even more afraid, but while they were trying to figure out where Bobo went the water was acting weird "What's that sound?" Lucy says looking at the water. Gray then turns around and his face shows fear while shouting "Uh Lucy!" Before a giant wave came down on top of their boat washing them ashore.

**Morning…**

The group of Fairy Tail wizards awoke from their impromptu slumber to realize that they had drifted to the shore of the cursed island of Galuna. "We are still alive!" Natasha shouted happily. "Luckily the wave-washed us ashore," Lucy said. "I wouldn't exactly call that lucky" Gray says sweat dropping. "I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy who brought us here, right after he told us about the curse he vanished," Lucy says quietly to herself. "Who the hell gives a crap about that right now let's go exploring!" Natasha shouted, practically jumping up and down. "Aye Sir!" Happy shouted in agreement. "We've been here for thirty seconds and you two have already forgotten all about the mission," Lucy says, sweat dropping. Lucy then took out the job flyer and began explaining that the island has only a single village on it and that the village chief was the one who sent the request and that they needed to find the chief. "Not so fast," Gray says while getting up. "Give it up Gray you can't take us back to the guild now that our boats been destroyed" Natasha explains. "You're right I'm coming with you there's no way I'm gonna let the two of you clowns make S class before I do and if you were kicked out the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps will be upset but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long" Gray says causing Natasha, Happy, and Lucy to give smirks and smiles. "Let's go," Gray says while smirking. "Yeah!" The three others shout together.

Hours later when the night had begun to fall the four Fairy Tail wizards had arrived at a giant wall with a "KEEP OUT" sign posted on the front. "Well, we found the village, know what?" Gray asks. "Check out that gate, when they say keep out they mean it," Natasha says seriously. "Anyone home, we came here to help you!" Lucy shouted at the gate. "Lets bust in," Natasha says while smiling. "NO WAY!" Lucy shouted at her. At the top of the gate, two figures appeared, one then shouted down to the Fairy Tail wizards ``Who goes there!?" "We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Lucy shouted back. "Why weren't we notified of that when you accepted the job!?" The voice asked. "Uh… well…" Lucy begins to say but Gray cuts her off "Sorry it's probably just a mix up with the paperwork." "Then let me see your emblems!" The voice commands. The four then show the guards their Fairy Tail emblems and are allowed into the village. As the wizards stand in the gateway waiting to enter the village Happy says "It's almost like we're walking into the mouth of a giant monster" "Are you trying to freak me out?" Lucy asks slightly afraid. The wizards then enter and are greeted by the villagers who are covered completely by cloaks ``Welcome, I am the village chief on behalf of everyone here. I welcome you. Pleasantries aside there's something you need to see" The chief then turns to the villagers behind him and says "Now my people'' And everyone removes their cloaks revealing that they all have some sort of demonic appendage. "It's just like what happened with the boat guy," Gray says. "As you can see everyone on this island has suffered extreme disfigurement because of this curse, not even the animals have been spared." "Please excuse me for asking but what makes you think it's a curse, sir? It could be some kind of infectious disease" Gray says. "We've consulted with dozens of doctors young man but they all agree that no such disease exists. You see our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell" The chief explained. "What kind of spell?" Lucy questions. "Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon causing it to glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself however several years ago the moon's color began to change and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island" The chief answers. "So the moon turned purple," Natasha said questioningly. Happy then said "Look it's coming out from behind the clouds" which caused the four Fairy Tail wizards to look up in shock. "Oh wow it really is purple," Lucy says. "Man that's creepy looking," Gray says. "It's the curse. Stand back the change is about to begin" The chief says. The chief and all the village people all start screaming in agony as their bodies begin to change from that of human to a demon and the four Fairy Tail wizards only watched in horror "What the!" Lucy shouts fearfully. "Their changing" Gray says. "Yeah, I can see that!" Lucy responds fearfully. "Why is this happening to them?" Natasha asks herself out loud.

A few minutes later the village people finish transforming and all regain their bearings before they turn towards the Fairy Tail wizards. "I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you," The chief says. "It's OK, I'm just completely confused," Gray says shocked. "You poor people," Lucy says sadly. "Aw man, your guys look so awesome!" Natasha shouts. Everyone is completely confused by her outburst while Natasha continues speaking "It's freaking amazing you've got horns and stuff." The villagers then start to mumble amongst themselves selves saying no one has ever said something like that about them before. "Natasha you're being insensitive. They don't want to look like this" Lucy scolds. "Seriously, sorry everyone I got a little excited, but don't worry we're gonna fix this" Natasha says confidently. "Anyway as you've witnessed whenever the purple moon shows its face in the sky everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form if it isn't a curse then what else could it possibly be?" The chief says in anguish. "We return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen however there are some poor souls who can no longer switch back to their human forms for they have lost their minds. The fate for them the unfortunate souls that fall completely into madness we've no choice but to put them to death" The chief explains. After hearing this the four Fairy Tail wizards all adopt faces of shock and Natasha then says "You would kill them even though they might have had a chance to change back, why?" "If we waited for that to happen the moon monsters would surely kill us all we've tried capturing them but they always broke free it's no use. Once it takes hold there is no way to save them I should know I was forced to kill my very own son" The chief says while showing the wizards a picture and weeping. "That's the guy from the boat," Lucy says in shock. "But wait we just saw him yesterday he's…." "Shhh," Gray says cutting Lucy off. "Now I understand why he disappeared on us like that, he's dead but his soul can't rest in peace," Gray says to Lucy. "_A ghost_," Lucy thinks to herself terrified. "Please lift the evil curse from our island if this goes on much longer then we all might fall victim to the madness, we'll die…" "We're not gonna let that happen! We can and will fix this that I promise you" Natasha says seriously. "There's only one way this record curse can be broken and that's by the destruction of the moon!" The chief shouts.

**A short time later… **

The four Fairy Tail wizards were currently residing in a house in the village talking about the mission. "I never knew the moon could be so creepy," Happy says while looking out an open window. "Close that window, you heard what the village chief said we have to stay out of the moonlight. I don't know about you but I don't want the risk of turning into a demon!" Lucy shouts while going through her luggage. "I know I said we would help these people but I'm not sure about this job any more guys," Natasha says while sitting in a chair. "Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray asks. "I hope not because not even with how destructive I am could I destroy the damn thing," Natasha says. "Your insuating that you could even get to the moon," Lucy says while sweat dropping. "I think we should search around the island and see if there's anything here that could be the cause of the curse cause I don't think the moon is the actual cause of this curse," Gray says. "I agree but where do we look first?" Lucy asks before getting hit in the face by Gray's shirt. "I don't know but after the day I've had I need some sleep" Gray responds. "We start searching tomorrow I'm hitting the sack," Natasha says before jumping into her and Happy's bed.

**The next morning… **

"It's too damn early to be awake" Natasha groaned. "Yeah I'm never awake this early" Gray agreed. "You two kept me up all night with your snoring and I'm not complaining," Lucy said aggravated. "Let's go, Open Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!" Lucy shouted summoning Horologium. The three wizards, exceed, and spirit then set off to look another way to lift the curse. "What do you think we'll find to lift this curse?" Natasha asked Gray. "I don't know but we can't exactly go through with destroying the moon" Gray responds. "Yeah destroying the moon could cause salmon to go extinct!" Happy shouted. "Would you keep it down we don't know what's out here so we shouldn't draw any attention. The lady demands impatiently" Horalogium says as Lucy hides inside. "You should walk on your own" Natasha says annoyed. "She's right, you just summon your spirits cause your lazy" Gray says. "Listen this curse is freaking me out we have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared. She says nervously" Horalogium says for Lucy. "Your joking right cause this is freaking awesome S class quests rule!" Natasha shouted happily. "Yeah I bet I could freeze that stupid curse," Gray says confidently. "You guys are idiots. She retorts disparagingly" Horalogium says. "Aye," Happy agrees. Suddenly the ground starts to violently shake from behind the wizards so Natasha and Gray turn around to see what the noise is and immediately adopt faces of shock and slight terror because they see a giant rat in a pink maid costume. "Woah! What the!?" Natasha shouts. "It's huge!" Gray also shouts. "What are you waiting for? Beat it up, you guys. She yells frantically" Horalogium says.

The giant rat then stands at full height and Gray immediately slams his hands together and says "Ice-Make: Shield." Which creates an ice shield in front of everyone blocking the rat's breath blast attack… kinda. The sand just dusted the area so no one could see anything "Oh no what wrong? Did you seriously just sneak inside here? "Aye" answers the blue cat," Horologium says before disappearing dropping Lucy and Happy onto the ground and into the breath clouds. "Eh, this stinks" Lucy and Happy say. The rat just laughs before turning back to the wizards and chasing them and using its breath attack, but as their running Gray puts his hands together and shouts "Ice-Make: Floor!" causing the ground behind them to be covered in ice which made the rat fall. "You shoulda done that in the first place," Natasha says. "Shut up Natasha!" Gray retorts. Lucy then spots a temple and the four of them head towards it and then inside of it where Lucy reads something calling the place The Temple of the Moon. "This place is massive," Lucy says. "Yeah and it's falling apart," Natasha says. "I wonder how old this place is?" Gray asks. Natasha then spots some marking on the wall and asks "What are those?" "There moons," Gray says. "I know that but why are they painted here?" Natasha retorts. "I mean it makes sense Galuna Island used to be called the island of the moon" Gray explains. "Galuna Island once called the Island of the Moon with a moon curse and a temple with moon symbols you really got to wonder what all of it means," Lucy says. "Yeah, this place is a wreck," Natasha says walking a few feet from the others before the floor gave out beneath her causing the whole floor to fall and the others with it. Natasha was the first to emerge from the pile of stone that was once the floor and frantically looked around and asked "Is everyone alright!?" "I'd be better if we hadn't just fallen who knows how far down" Lucy responded first. "I'll live but that sucked" Gray responds second. After getting their bearings again they survey their surroundings and Lucy looks up the hole they fell down and asks "Happy can you fly us out of here?" "No sorry" Happy replied sadly. "We're underneath the temple," Gray says. "This is so cool it's a secret cave!" Natasha shouts before running down a tunnel. "Would you calm down and quit running around like a complete crazy person!" Gray shouts after her. Gray, Happy, and Lucy then follow the way Natasha went and when they round a finale corner they saw Natasha standing there looking at something and not moving she then said "Hey guys what is that?" Gray and Lucy then saw a giant monster trapped inside of a giant block of ice. Gray was especially freaked out and said "That's impossible" in a fearful and shocked tone. All four of the Fairy Tail wizards were terrified but none more so than Gray who then shouted "It's Deliora!" he then started to walk towards the ice-encased monster while frantically saying "But how, How could this happen, Why is it here, What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island!?" Lucy and Natasha then rush up to Gray and Natasha says "You've seriously seen this thing before!?" "There's no way…" Gray says while looking at his shaking hands. "Gray it's OK just try to calm down," Lucy says to Gray in a calming tone. Gray who is still wearing a face with a mix of fear, anger, and sadness composes himself and Lucy asks in a calm and quiet voice "Can you tell us about this thing?" "It's Deliora the demon of destruction but why is it here. It doesn't make any sense!" Gray shouts.

The four then hear people coming towards them and quickly hide, and as they hid the could see two figures one a short man with blue hair, long green clothing and big bushy eyebrows, and the other a tall shirtless man with jeans, a tattoo on his right arm, a spiky dog collar, mid-length brown hair. And a dog-like face. "The voices seemed to be coming from here," The blue-haired man said. "So Toby where you exposed to the moon drip you've got those pointy ears?" The blue-haired man asked the now named tall man. "I already told you they're a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby shouted angrily. "Lighten up I was just teasing you," The blue-haired man said. "You don't have to be so mean about it," Toby said sadly. "The moon drip could that be the name of the curse?" Lucy asked herself quietly. Then a pink-haired girl came in a said "Yuka, Toby something terrible has happened" "What now Sherria?" Yuka asked. "It's Angelica shes been attacked and I'm sad," Sherria said sadly. "Your moping around cause somebody beat up your stupid pet rat!" Toby shouted. "She's not just a rat she is a brave warrior that protects us from danger," Sherria said. "These guys are a bunch of weirdos" Lucy whispered. "Judging from the scent I picked up from them they're not from the Island" Natasha whispered. "And they don't look like they have the demon curse" Happy whispered. "Intruders, you say?" Yuka questions. "And it's almost time for us to start collecting moonlight again. This makes me sad, this news would displease the Cold Emperor we should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moons first light" Sherria says. "Agreed," Yuka says while smiling evilly. Toby growls in agreeance. "Since they've seen Deliorawe can't allow them to live we'll give them the gift of eternal sleep," Sherria says while smirking.

The three of them then hear something down the tunnel and take off to see what it was and this was when the Fairy Tail wizards came out from hiding. "Nice job cat," Lucy says to Happy. "Aye" Happy replies. "We should have tried to get our answers from them," Natasha says angrily. "Who is this Cold Emperor guy?" Happy asks. "That's what we need to find out," Lucy says. "This job is starting to piss me off," Natasha says. "Deliora I still don't understand what anyone would want with it and how the hell were they even able to find it?" Gray questions. "Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asks. "It was sealed away inside a glacier on the Northern continent a decade ago this immortal demon ravaged Isvan countless people lost their lives. The woman who taught me how to use my magic, mu master Ur sacrificed everything to seal this demon away I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island I do know that it doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor we have to find out who it is if they tarnish my masters legacy their gonna regret the day they were born!" Gray shouted.

**I know that this chapter was really uneventful but don't worry the next few chapters are much more exciting and another long chapter is on its way. Well I don't have much else to say except thank you for reading and have a great day or night.**


End file.
